my tenant
by setsuna05
Summary: Eriol, Shaolan et Hatsu sont des garçons parraîssant normal qui partage un appart près de leur université... mais le loyer est encore trop cher alors ils mettent une annonce pour recherché un colocataire. Hatsu les mets tous dehors un par un mais sous la
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: à la recherche d'un colocataire.**

Trois jeunes garçons de 18-19 ans étaient dans le couloir de leur nouvel université devant le panneau d'affichage… L'un d'eux avait les cheveux brun en bataille, son regard était ambré et froid mais charmeur…il était assez grand et avait un musculature parfaite…Tout comme les deux autres! Il se nommait Shaolan Li. Le garçon se tenant à sa droite avait des cheveux noir et des yeux bleu très chaleureux que cachait un peu ses lunettes mais qui le rendait encore plus attrayant, il souriait souvent, il était à peu près a la même taille que Shaolan mais un peu plus maigre. Son nom? Eriol Hiragasawa …. Quand au dernier garçon, il était blond, ses cheveux lui arrivant peu en dessous des oreilles, ses yeux verts sombres et pénétrant faisaient de l'effet à plus d'une fille! Il était le plus grand de la bande et le plus musclé, on pouvait voir tout ces muscles à travers son tee-shirt moulant… Il s'appelait Hatsu Tsesushi. Shaolan se redressa.

Shaolan: voilà c'est fait! J'espère qu'on répondra vite à l'annonce!

Eriol: je pense que oui! Beaucoup de personne sont intéressé par une chambre dans un appartement à deux pas de l'université! Et puis le loyer n'est pas si cher que ça!

Hatsu: moi je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour en avoir un de plus! Imagine qu'il découvre se qu'on est!

Eriol: on a pas le choix, si on ne prend pas un autre colocataire on ne pourra jamais payer l'appartement!

Hatsu: mouais…. se que j'espère c'est qu'on aura quelqu'un de bien et pas un con qui nous fera chier toute l'année!

Shaolan: on verra! Mais dans tout les cas on a vraiment besoins d'une quatrième personne!

Eriol: bon on devrait allé en cours! On verra tout ça plus tard!

Ils allèrent tous dans leur classe, par chance ils étaient ensemble dans presque tout leur cours! Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, on pu remarquer que toute les filles se retournaient sur leur passage, il faut dire que trois beaux garçons ne passaient pas inaperçu très longtemps! Ils entrèrent dans leur salle de cours et s'installèrent au fond. Ils étaient dans les premiers, pour une fois! Ils profitèrent de leur avance pour regarder un peu qui serait avec eux tout au long de l'année…

Hatsu: il y a pas mal de fille…

Eriol(riant): on dirait que sa te gêne!

Hatsu(passant sa langue sur ses lèvres): mais pas du tout! Au contraire… Elles sont bien foutu en plus!

Shaolan: elles ont l'air idiotes!

Eriol: Shao… si elles étaient vraiment idiote elles ne serait pas dans une école des plus réputé tu ne crois pas?

Shaolan: je ne disais pas idiote dans se sens là, elles ont l'air de tombé facilement dans le panneau c'est tout! On peut en faire se qu'on veut!

Hatsu: c'est ça qui est bien…

Shaolan: d'un côté oui…

Tout les élèves étaient rentrés et leur prof arriva cinq minutes plus tard. C'était une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, elle devait avoir 25 ans au plus, et elle était très belle, elle avait des cheveux auburn qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle était très fine et avec de longues jambes. Elle s'assaya sur son bureau en croisant les jambes qu'on voyaient très bien à présent. Shaolan sentit Eriol pousser un soupire. Il le regarda et sourit…Eriol avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes plus âgées! Mais Eriol n'était pas le seul à réagir comme ça, beaucoup de garçon avaient soupiré ou rougit ou alors ils souhaitaient tout simplement qu'elle cesse de croisé les jambes pour qu'ils puissent voir un peu plus…

Prof: bonjours, je m'appelle Kaho Mizuki, je serais votre prof de mathématique cette année…

Shaolan(murmurant): je sens qu'Eriol va apprécié les mathématiques cette année encore plus que les années précédentes!

Hatsu rit tendit qu'Eriol rougit.

Eriol: mais sa va passer, de toute façon c'est une prof…

Hatsu: sa n'empêche pas grand chose, tu peux y allé tant que tu veux du moment que tu ne te fais pas prendre…

Eriol ne dit rien et redevint sérieux, Mizuki avait décidé de faire cours dès la première heure!

………………………………………...

Le soir, les trois amis arrivèrent à leur appartement et s'écroulèrent dans le canapé.

Hatsu: je suis crevé!

Eriol: comme nous!

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposé que quelqu'un sonna à leur porte. Eriol alla ouvrir.

Eriol: oui?

Gars: salut, je viens voir pour l'apart…

Eriol: entre…

Le garçon entra, ils lui montrèrent la chambre qu'ils voulaient louer.

Gars: mais c'est minuscule!

Hatsu: c'est déjà pas mal!

Gars: non, je ne vais pas le prendre! Je préfère garder mon ancien apart même s'il est un peu plus loin! Désolé.

Sur ce il sortit.

Hatsu: crétin! "non, je préfère garder mon ancien appart! Il est plus grand" connard! Fallait pas qu'il vienne s'il en avait déjà un!

Eriol: il voulait peut être, être plus proche de l'université!

On frappa de nouveau à la porte et cette fois se fut Hatsu qui ouvrit lorsqu'il vit la tête de la personne qui venait pour l'apart il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Shaolan: mais t'es malade! Qui c'était?

Hatsu: c'était Sagi! Je ne veux pas être dans le même apart que lui! J'en crèverais tellement il me dégoute! C'est qu'un pauvre wesh!

Eriol(soupirant): okay…calme toi…tu sais il faudra peut être loué l'apart a un wesh…

Hatsu: tant que c'est pas lui ça peut allé…

On frappa de nouveau à la porte et un autre garçon entra. Lorsqu'il vit a qui appartenait l'appartement son choix fut vite fait….

Gars: désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé…

Et il repartit encore plus vite qu'il n'était entré en laissant les trois amis sous le choc.

Hatsu: c'est normal que l'on tombe que sur des timbré?

Shaolan: sa devient inquiétant! Pourquoi il est partit? On le connais même pas!

Eriol: c'est peut être la réputation de Hatsu qui l'a précédé!

Ils rièrent en repensant au lycée ou Hatsu faisait partit des têtes brûlées! Il avait failli ne pas pouvoir entrer dans cette université à cause de ça d'ailleurs! Ils

s'interompirent de rire lorsqu'ils entendit de nouveau coup contre la porte… Cette fois, un garçon à l'air plutôt modeste entra. On lui fit visiter l'appartement puis on lui posa des questions.

Shaolan: est-ce que tu sais faire les tâches ménagères?

Gars:comment ça?

Shaolan: des tâches ménagères comme la cuisine ou la lessive….

Gars: ha non, je ne sais pas…avant c'était ma femme de ménage qui le faisait…

Hatsu: t'avais une bonne?

Gars: oui…

Hatsu(murmurant): sale bourge!

Eriol l'entendit et souria doucement.

Eriol: ne vois rien de personnel mais on aimerait trouver quelqu'un qui sache faire la cuisine ou le ménage, qui est stable si tu veux…je me doute bien que tu peux te payé l'appartement mais avoir un appartement se n'est pas seulement payé le loyer, il faut faire des tâches ménagères et tout se qui va avec! Si on ne trouve pas mieux que toi on t'appelleras d'accord?

Gars: ok, et merci!

Il sortit. Les trois amis ouvrirent ensuite à un drogué et tout le monde fut d'accord pour ne pas l'admettre, ils n'étaient pas contre les gens qui se droguaient mais s'il préférait la drogue a un appart ils seraient vite lésé et leur locataire serait plus un fardeau qu'autre chose… Lorsqu'il sortit, un autre garçon entra, il semblait fière et imbu de sois-même, il déplut immédiatement à Hatsu mais ils firent quand même visiter l'appartement.

Gars: c'est petit, et le style est pas top…

Hatsu: si sa te plaît pas casse-toi!

Gars: et les locataire sont pas cool comme moi! Vous avez l'air de vrai abruti…

Eriol du retenir Hatsu pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur le garçon et ne le reduise en morceau…

Hatsu: sort!!!! Dégage connard!!!!

Le garçon sortit rapidement en voyant l'état de Hatsu… Il fallait dire que Hatsu était vraiment effrayant parfois… Ils regardèrent à l'extérieur et ne virent plus personne, ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé…

Shaolan: je crois qu'on va devoir appelé le gars nul pour les tâches ménagères!

Hatsu: j'y crois pas! On va se taper un bourge! C'est nul! On pourrait attendre un peu…

Eriol: c'est toi qui chasse tout le monde! Je veux bien attendre mais la prochaine personne qui vient si l'appartement lui plait et qu'elle sait faire les tâches ménagères

on la prend. C'est clair?

Hatsu(bougonnant): ouais…même si c'est un wesh?

Eriol: même si c'est un wesh!

On frappa doucement à la porte…

Eriol: t'as intérêt à être sympa cette fois!

Il ouvrit la porte et ouvra des yeux rond sous le regard intéressé de ses amis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: enfin trouvé!**

Shaolan: bah alors qu'est-ce que tu as?

Eriol( à la personne dehors): je peux vous aider?

??: si c'est vous qui avez mis une annonce pour loué cet appartement, oui!

Eriol s'écarta et laissa entrer la personne. En voyant qui était cette personne Shaolan resta bouche bée tandis que Hatsu tomba du canapé. En effet, ils avaient devant une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux sombre lisse qui lui arrivait à la taille, elle était grande et élancée…Ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient très envoûtant, cette fille était sûrement convoité par beaucoup de garçon… Il était presque impossible de résisté à son charme. Elle entra et s'installa dans un petit canapé en face des trois amis. Elle les regarda en souriant.

Fille: vous avez l'air exténué!

Eriol: disons qu'on est tombé sur pas mal de personne intéressante aujourd'hui!

Fille: ha je comprends! Lorsque j'ai revendu mon appart, les filles bizarres se sont enchaîné! Finalement je l'ai mis dans une agence immobilière! Enfin passons!

Eriol: on va vous faire visiter…

Ils se levèrent tout les quatre et se rendirent dans la chambre à loué, la jeune femme sur leur talon. Lorsqu'elle vit la chambre elle posa ses mains sur ses joues.

Fille: KAAAWAIIIIIIIII!!!!(mignon)

Les garçons se regardèrent, apparemment ça lui plaisait…

Fille: c'est tout petit et tout mignon! C'est super!!!!

Hatsu(murmurant aux deux autres): on a récupe une fille évadée de l'asile…

Ils rigolèrent tout les trois tandis que la jeune femme se retournait surprise puis elle baissa les yeux.

Fille: désolée, je suis un peu trop expressive…

Eriol: c'est pas grave! C'est juste que vous êtes la première à nous dire que vous trouvé ça mignon!

Fille: ha…

Hatsu: est-ce que vous savez faire des tâches ménagères?

Fille: bien sûr, je trouve que c'est le minimum! Surtout si on veut partager un appartement!

Eriol: j'ai oublié quelque chose dans le salon je reviens!

Shaolan: attends, j'arrive!

Hatsu: et moi faut que j'aille aux chiottes!

Ils s'éclipsèrent tout les trois dans le salon.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Eriol: je la trouve bien, sa ne me dérange pas de l'avoir comme colocataire!

Hatsu: mais c'est une fille!

Eriol: et alors? Elle sait faire les tâches ménagères et en plus l'appartement lui plaît! Tu te souviens de se qu'on a dit il y a cinq minutes?

Hatsu: ok, c'est bon calme toi…c'est juste que sa va faire bizarre de vivre avec une fille!

Shaolan: donc on est tous d'accord?

Eriol: oui, on la prends!

Fille(entrant): j'en suis ravie!

Ils se retournèrent tous surpris de la voir dans la pièce et apparemment elle avait tout entendu…

Fille: vous savez si vous vouliez réfléchir, il fallait le dire! Parce que le coup "faut que j'aille au toilette" et "je t'accompagne à la cuisine" c'est un peu démodé!

Eriol: c'est parce qu'on ne voulait pas paraître impoli… Bien maintenant tu peux nous dire comment tu t'appelles puisque nous allons vivre ensemble!

Fille: je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto…et vous?

Eriol: je suis Eriol Hiragasawa,(montrant Shaolan), voilà Shaolan Li et pour finir Hatsu Tsesushi!

Elle sourit à chacun d'entre eux.

Shaolan: quand est-ce que tu vas ammener tes affaires?

Sakura: dans peu de temps, je pense que demain se sera bien…je passerais après les cours.

Hatsu: tu as cours dans la même université que nous?

Sakura: oui, nous avons les mêmes cours quasiment!

Shaolan: on ne t'avais même pas remarqué!

Sakura: moi non plus mais lorsque j'ai vu l'annonce j'ai voulu savoir qui vous étiez alors je vous ai un peu regardé, vous m'aviez l'air assez sympa… Bon c'est pas de tout ça mais il faut que je rentre! On se voit demain!

Tous: au revoir!

Elle sortit en laissant les garçons exténués…

Hatsu: elle a l'air spéciale comme fille…

Shaolan: mais elle est mieux que les gars qu'on a vu jusqu'ici!

Hatsu: et puis se sera cool! Imagine on a qu'a ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain pour la voire nue!

Eriol et Shaolan se tapèrent le front…leur ami ne changerait jamais.

Hatsu: à votre avis elle a un copain?

Eriol: peut être, une fille aussi mignonne ne reste pas souvent célibataire!

Hatsu: je lui demanderais demain!

Shaolan: et ben toi tu perds pas le nord!

Le lendemain après les cours ils virent Sakura arriver. Elle installa toutes ses affaires dans la chambre avec l'aide des garçons. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Eriol: j'y vais!

Il descendit et ouvrit la porte, un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, il était très séduisant.

Eriol: que puis-je pour vous?

L'inconnu n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Sakura: Yuuuukitoooooooooo!!!!!

Elle se jeta sur lui et il tomba sous le choc.

Sakura: comment vas-tu? Tu as bien dormis? Tu n'es pas malade? Et Toya comment va-t-il?

Yukito(souriant): hey doucement! Je vais bien et Toya aussi! Maintenant se serait bien que tu te pousses pour que l'on puisse se relevé!

Sakura rougit légèrement et se mis debout puis elle tendit sa main à Yukito pour l'aider à se relever.

Shaolan(murmurant aux autres): c'est qui ce type?

Eriol: apparemment ils sont proches!

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Yukito: je suis venu voir comment tu allais et si tu avais besoins d'aide pour t'installer!

Sakura: ho non, c'est bon, Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol m'ont beaucoup aidé!

Yukito tourna alors son regard vers les trois garçons, surpris.

Yukito(souriant doucement): tes colocataires sont des hommes…heureusement que Toya n'est pas là, sinon tu aurais déjà eu le droit à un remontage de bretelle!

Sakura ria nerveusement. Tandis que les trois amis s'interrogeaient. Yukito leur tandis sa main.

Yukito: je m'appel Yukito Tsukishiro, enchanté!

Shaolan: je suis Shaolan Li, voici, Hatsu Tsesushi et Eriol Hiragasawa…

Yukito(se tournant vers Sakura): sa va, tu as fait un bon choix! Ils sont très bien!

Sakura: pour toi sa va mais pour Toya…

Yukito ria et la pris dans ses bras sous le regard surpris des trois garçons.

Yukito: tu me montres ta chambre, petite fleur?

Sakura: oui!

Elle lui pris la main et partit dans sa chambre avec Yukito.

Shaolan: il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle…

Hatsu: oui d'au moins dix ans! Elle pire que toi Eriol!

Eriol: en tout cas, il est très gentil envers elle! Vous avez vu le regard qu'il lui portait?

Shaolan: non…

Eriol: il était bienveillant, pas comme celui d'un homme amoureux, plutôt comme un frère qui veillerait sur sa sœur.

Shaolan: mouais….

Yukito sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers suivi par Sakura.

Yukito: je dois y allé sinon Toya va s'inquiété…Ha…

Sakura: quoi?

Yukito: j'ai oublié ma veste dans ta chambre…

Sakura: je vais la chercher!

Elle disparut dans sa chambre, à se moment là Yukito se tourna vers les trois garçons.

Yukito: Sakura est une fille exceptionnelle, si jamais j'apprends que l'un de vous l'a fait souffrir il aura à faire a moi! Et surtout à Toya!

Sakura: c'est y est!

Elle entra dans la pièce ou l'ambiance était plutôt tendu après se que Yukito venait de dire….

Yukito: bon eh bien à plus tard, petite fleur!

Sakura lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui fit signe a travers la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Yukito et Toya**

Après que Yukito soit partit Sakura repartit dans sa chambre pour finir de déballer les cartons.

Hatsu: c'est qui ce Toya? Ils arrêtaient pas d'en parler!

Eriol: peut être que c'est le vrai petit copain de Sakura…

Shaolan: mais pourtant moi j'étais sûr que c'était Yukito son copain, vu se qu'ils nous a dit! Et en plus il l'appelle "petite fleur"!

Hatsu: faudrait demandé à Sakura! Shaolan, c'est toi qui t'en chargeras!

Shaolan: pourquoi moi? Je ne lui parles pas énormément, elle va trouver ça louche!

Hatsu: tu y vas un point c'est tout!

Shaolan soupira puis partit vers la chambre de Sakura. Il frappa.

Sakura: entrez!

Il entra et pris soin de ne pas refermer la porte, se doutant que Hatsu et Eriol écouteraient leur conversation…

Sakura(souriant): ha c'est toi…qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide avec tes cartons…

Sakura: ha non merci c'est gentil mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à Yukito, j'ai bientôt fini!

Shaolan: vous êtes proches tout les deux…c'est ton petit ami?

Sakura(rougissante): quoi?…non, non….

Shaolan(espiègle): alors pourquoi tu rougis comme ça?

Sakura: disons qu'a une certaine époque je n'aurais pas été contre mais maintenant je le considère comme mon frère! Et lui me considère comme sa petite sœur! Je l'adore! Il est vraiment très gentil avec moi, il m'accepte comme je suis et il est protecteur…

Shaolan: tu le connais depuis quand?

Sakura: ho depuis longtemps! Je devais avoir… 8ans…oui c'est ça je l'ai connu lors de mes 8 ans!

Shaolan: et comment tu l'as connu?

Sakura: pourquoi tu me poses autant de question? Tu serais pas amoureux de lui par hasard?

Shaolan(rougissant): quoi!? Mais non pas du tout!! Je ne suis pas homo!!

Sakura(espiègle): alors pourquoi tu rougis?

Shaolan: parce que c'est la première fois qu'une fille crois que je suis gay!

Sakura(souriant): ha oui, c'est vrai que tu as du succès avec les filles! Elles sont toutes folle de toi! Tu doit apprécié!

Shaolan(exaspéré): pas vraiment, ça devient assez saoulant à force! Mais tu dois savoir se que c'est, non?

Sakura: heu…non, tu sais je n'ai pas tant de succès que ça!

Shaolan soupira, Sakura semblait vraiment très naïve! Mais sa la rendait attendrissante.

Sakura: j'aimerais prendre une douche…

Shaolan: ha d'accord, alors je te laisse.

Il sortit de la chambre et retrouva ses deux amis au premier tournant.

Shaolan: vous avez entendu?

Eriol: oui…

Hatsu(imitant Sakura à la perfection): " pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions? Tu ne serais pas amoureux de lui par hasard?"

Lui et Eriol éclatèrent de rire tandis que Shaolan baissait la tête, rouge et gêné..

Shaolan: je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est dit un truc pareil…

Hatsu(mettant son bras sur les épaules de Shaolan): ho allez! C'était marrant! Et puis si aurait vu ta tête! Tu es devenu rouge! C'était hilarant!

Shaolan: pas pour tout le monde!

Eriol: en tout cas, elle était mignonne quand elle a rougis vous ne trouvez pas?

Shaolan: si elle est vraiment mignonne! Et marrante sans le savoir! Mais elle est très naïve!

Hatsu: sa lui donne un petit charme! Dites sa vous direz pas qu'on essaye d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain?

Shaolan et Eriol: Hatsu!!

Hatsu: ça va c'était pour rire!

Eriol le regarda sérieusement….

Shaolan: vaudrait peut être qu'on prépare à manger, vous ne croyez pas?

Les autres hochèrent la tête et ils se rendirent en cuisine. Ils préparèrent un repas simple, omelette et nouilles sautées. Sakura apparue dans la cuisine quand tout fut prêt.

Eriol: ha Sakura! Tu tombes bien! On mange! J'espère que tu vas aimé!

Shaolan posa les plats à table et Sakura écarquilla les yeux…

Hatsu: qu'est-ce que t'as?

Sakura: c'est rien, c'est juste que sa m'a fait penser à quelque chose…(pense) c'est les spécialités de Toya!

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Sakura trouva le repas délicieux mais il fallait admettre que Toya les préparait mieux!

Hatsu: au fait, c'est qui Toya? Vous en parliez tout le temps avec ton copain…

Sakura: Yukito n'est pas mon petit ami…et Toya est…

Elle s'interrompu et regarda sous la table. Elle sortit un portable et se leva de table pour aller dans le salon. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard lorsque son appel pris fin.

Sakura: désolé, c'était mon patron… Se soir je rentrerais un peu plus tard, j'ai du travail à faire!

Eriol: et quel est se travail?

Sakura: il rapporte bien…

Elle se leva de table et fonça dans sa chambre sous le regard froncé des trois amis.

Hatsu: je me fais des films ou elle n'a pas voulu répondre à ta question?

Shaolan: elle veut peut être pas nous le dire maintenant, c'est vrai on se connaît que depuis deux jours, elle a le droit d'avoir des secrets!

Ils virent Sakura sortir, elle était en noir de la tête au pied! Un débardeur simple noir et un pantalon en cuir ainsi que des bottes à aiguilles.

Hatsu: il a l'air spécial son "boulot"!

Eriol: en attendant, tu pourrais nous aider à débarrasser!

………………………………………...

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla en même temps. Les trois amis se rendirent à la cuisine et virent Sakura devant les fourneaux en train de cuisiner. Elle leur posa une assiette devant eux et ils commencèrent à manger…c'était délicieux!

Shaolan: ouah Sakura! C'est super bon! Tu cuisine vraiment bien!

Sakura(souriant): merci!

Ils remarquèrent tous que son sourire n'était pas aussi chaleureux que la veille… Ils finirent de se préparé et filèrent à l'université. Ils étaient dans les même cours. Lorsque les filles virent que Sakura et les trois plus beau garçons de l'université étaient arrivé en même temps, elles lancèrent des regards noir à Sakura qui ne les remarqua même pas. Elle semblait absorbé par quelque chose… Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas quand un beau jeune homme lui parla à l'oreille.

??: alors, on est perdu dans ses pensées?

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Devant elle se tenait un homme qui devait avoir le même age que Yukito, il était grand et avait une carrure d'athlète. Ses cheveux étaient noir et ses yeux étaient plus clair que ceux d'Eriol.

Sakura: Toya!!!

Elle se serra très fort dans ses bras et se dernier lui donna un baiser sur le front.

Sakura: tu m'as manqué! Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir ici!

Toya: tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas venir te voir? Je suis occupé mais je trouverais toujours le temps pour être avec toi!

Sakura sourit et il lui rendit son sourire tendrement. C'est seulement à se moment là qu'il remarqua les trois jeunes garçons qui les observaient.

Toya: Imoto, qui sont ses trois là?

Sakura: se sont mes colocataires! Shaolan Li, Eriol Hiragasawa et Hatsu Tsesushi!

Toya: tes quoi?

Sakura: colocataire!

Toya regarda les trois jeunes garçons avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

Toya: pourquoi se sont des hommes? Sakura…

Sakura: Toya, tout ira bien, fais moi confiance! Et puis je sais me défendre, tout le sais très bien!

Toya(aux 3 amis): si vous la toucher, si vous avez des pensées qui ne sont pas honorable envers elle ou si vous lui faites du mal, peux importe l'endroit ou vous vous cachez je vous retrouverais et je vous tuerais.

Tout les élèves des alentours regardèrent les trois garçons pour voir leur réaction, ils ne bougeaient pas, ils ne semblaient pas effrayé, plutôt surpris devant le visage dure qu'arborait Toya…Le visage de se dernier se radoucit lorsqu'il prit Sakura dans ses bras.

Toya: tu es vraiment mignonne!

Il porta Sakura qui rigolait en protestant légèrement.

Sakura: Oni-chan pose moi par terre!

Toya: non, c'est décidé je te kidnappe!

Ils partirent tout les deux sous le regard interloqué des autres élèves.

Hatsu: je pense que Toya est encore plus sérieux que Yukito dans sa menace!

Shaolan: au moins maintenant on sait qui c'est!

Eriol: il faudra que je demande confirmation de quelque chose…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: un lien indestructible**

Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu se rendirent en classe, sous le regard de toute les filles qu'ils croisaient.

Hatsu: c'est cool! Toute les filles nous regarde! Peut être que cette nuit…

Eriol: mais arrête un peu! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ou quoi?!

Hatsu: bah faut bien s'amuser un peu! Et puis, ne va pas me dire que t'a pas envie de coucher avec quelqu'un…notre charmante professeur de maths peut être?

Eriol rougit tandis que Hatsu éclata de rire. Shaolan se demandait qui était Yukito et Toya pour Sakura! Ils semblaient avoir le même lien mais en même temps Toya semblait accorder beaucoup plus d'importance à Sakura, tandis que Yukito la protégeait discrètement…

Hatsu: toi aussi tu penses aux filles Shaolan? Je dois avouer que sa fait longtemps que tu ne t'en ai pas fait!

Shaolan: mais je m'en fiche, contrairement à toi je ne suis pas accros au sexe.

Hatsu: vous êtes pas marrant! Depuis que Sakura est arrivé vous êtes trop sérieux! Faut vous lacher!

Eriol: et toi tu devrais te contrôlé plus…(ironique)je sais que c'est dure pour toi, il y a tellement de joli fille ici que tu as du mal a te retenir mais il faut que toi sois fort!

Shaolan(ironique): courage tu peux le faire!

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les trois puis ils entrèrent en classe. Ils avaient histoire, c'était un des cours que Shaolan appréciait le plus! Ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond, Sakura les rejoignit deux secondes plus tard essoufflé, rouge et en rajustant ses vêtements. Les trois compagnons se regardèrent avant qu'Eriol et Hatsu échange un sourire devant le regard impassible de Shaolan. Le cour débuta…de la mythologie grecque Sakura sourit largement en voyant le sujet que le professeur affichait au tableau…ils allaient parler d'Œdipe roi! L'un de ses sujets préféré! Il ammenait toujours un débat assez intéressant…

Prof: bien, ne sachant pas le niveau de tout le monde, je vais d'abord vous récité ce mythe des plus intéressant. Ce mythe se déroule après la guerre de Troie…

Sakura: monsieur, vous vous trompez c'est avant la guerre de Troie…

Prof: et bien Mademoiselle…

Sakura: Kinomoto.

Prof: mlle Kinomoto, peut être pouvez-vous nous récité le mythe à ma place?

Sakura: si vous le souhaité!

Le professeur n'en crut pas ses oreilles, pensant la dissuader de parlé il avait fait l'inverse…mais il allait voir de quoi était capable cette jeune femme.

Sakura: donc ce mythe se déroule à Thèbes, avant la guerre de Troie. Le roi de Thèbes se nomme Laïos et sa femme est la reine Jocaste. Jocaste est enceinte, il est de coutume pour les roi et reines d'allé voir un prête qui annonçait des prophéties sur les nouveau-né, ne manquant pas à cette coutume, Jocaste et Laïos allèrent voir Tirésias qui leur dit "l'enfant que vous allez mettre au monde tuera son père et épousera sa mère. En entendant cela, le roi et la reine abandonnèrent Œdipe à la naissance, celui-ci fut recueillit par le couple royale de Corinthe. Plusieurs années plus tard, il apprit la prophétie sur lui. Pour ne pas risqué qu'elle se produise, Œdipe décida de quitté la Corinthe. Sur la route, Œdipe croise le chemin d'un vieillard qui le défia dans un combat. Œdipe tua le vieillard et poursuivi son chemin. Là, il recontra le Sphinx. Il résolu son énigme et libéra Thèbes de se monstre. Pour le remercié, on décida de lui donner pour épouse la reine veuve depuis peu…Dix ans plus tard Œdipe découvre qui était le vieillard qu'il avait assassiné sur la route, il s'agissait de son père biologique, le roi de Thèbes, il comprit également que sa femme avec qui il avait eu des enfants était sa mère. Jocaste l'apprend son tour et se pend tandis qu'Œdipe se crève les yeux et erre sur les routes mené par l'une de ses filles, Antigone…

Prof: vous avez très bien raconté se mythe mademoiselle…Selon pourquoi des histoires telles que celle-ci ont été perpétué durant des millénaire?

Sakura: c'est évident! Les mythes ont toujours une morale, ou quelque chose qui nous permet de réfléchir…dans se cas, la grande question est: sommes-nous maître de notre destin ou alors tout est-il déjà écrit?

Prof(souriant): j'aime beaucoup votre logique Sakura!

S'en suivi un débat des plus animé….

………………………………………...

Le soir, à l'appartement.

Sakura(s'écroulant sur le canapé): je suis épuisé!

Shaolan(faisant de même): t'es pas la seule!

Eriol: se n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez aussi fatigué! Dès la première heure vous vous battez limite avec le reste de la classe pour savoir si tout est déjà programmé à l'avance ou si l'on a le choix!

Sakura: mais se n'est pas de notre faute s'ils ne voulaient pas comprendre!

Shaolan: et puis c'est bien de dire ces opinons!

Eriol: au fait Sakura…

Sakura: oui?

Eriol: je me pose la question depuis se matin…que représente Toya pour toi?

Sakura(étonné puis souriant doucement): c'est la personne à qui je tiens le plus pour le moment! Nous sommes unis par un lien indestructible…quoi qu'il arrive!

Eriol: c'est ton frère n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: oui! C'est la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais connu!

Hatsu: je n'ai pas eu cette impression…

Sakura: c'est vrai qu'il vous a menacé… Mais il se soucie de moi, vous comprenez…

Shaolan: oui ne t'inquiète pas…mais pourquoi tout ton entourage nous menace? On a une tête de violeur ou quelque chose dans se genre là?

Sakura: non, vous êtes tout simplement des garçons…et des garçons ne sont pas toujours respectable avec les filles…n'est-ce pas Hatsu!

Hatsu: quoi?

Sakura: ben oui, toi tout se qui t'intéresse avec les filles c'est de coucher avec elle…

Hatsu: y a pas que ça…mais disons que je ne trouve pas de fille qui vaille la peine de m'impliquer dans une relation sérieuse avec!

Shaolan: mais Yukito et Toya sont frères aussi alors?!

Sakura: non, Yukito est le petit ami de mon frère! Ils vont bien ensemble hein?

Eriol: on les a vu séparé alors on ne peut pas trop jugé!

Sakura: ils sont trop kawai lorsqu'ils sont tout les deux…

Shaolan: tu ne parles pas souvent de tes parents…ou sont-ils?

Sakura(regardant le plafond): ils sont partit…très loin lorsque j'avais cinq ans…c'est Toya qui a pris soin de moi tout ce temps! Je lui dois beaucoup sa vie n'a pas été facile par ma faute…

Shaolan la pris dans ses bras amicalement et Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Shaolan(souriant): je suis sûr qu'il ne regrette pas se qu'il a fait!

Sakura souri doucement puis elle se leva.

Sakura: bon je vais vous faire la cuisine! Allez vous changer pendant ce temps!

Elle se réfugia dans la cuisine ou ils purent entendre des portes claqué, des clapotis d'eau et tout autres sortes de bruit lorsqu'on cuisine…

Shaolan: vous pensez que j'ai posé une mauvaise question?

Eriol: elle n'aurait pas répondu si elle était trop indiscrète…

Ils allèrent tous dans leur chambre respective pour se changer. Shaolan allait enfiler un autre tee-shirt lorsqu'il entendit Sakura pousser un cri, il se précipita dans la cuisine torse nu pour voir Sakura devant le four les mains sur les joues.

Shaolan(paniqué): qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Sakura(déçu): mon soufflé à dégonfflé….

Shaolan s'écroula au sol. Sakura se retourna et le vit torse nu, elle se retourna brusquement, les mains devant les yeux. Shaolan la regarda faire et souri. Les deux autres arrivèrent.

Eriol: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hatsu(air sous-entendu): pourquoi t'es torse nu Shaolan?

Sakura(rougissant encore plus): on a rien fait!

Shaolan: elle a crié vous avez pas entendu?

Eriol: si c'est pour ça qu'on est descendu! Pourquoi elle avait crié au fait?

Sakura: parce que j'ai fait une grosse erreur…j'espère que vous me pardonnerez…le soufflé est tout plat…

Tout comme Shaolan, les deux autres s'écroulèrent par terre. Puis Shaolan alla enfilé un tee-shirt tandis que les trois autres mettaient la table.

Shaolan(pense): je ne pensais pas qu'elle rougirait à se point là. Mais elle était vraiment mignonne!

Il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre5: une agression**…

Le lendemain, Sakura arriva au lycée encore une fois accompagné de ses colocataires sous les yeux envieux et haineux des autres filles…

Shaolan: tu étais ou hier soir?

Sakura: au travail.

Shaolan: mais tu travail de nuit? Tu ne dois pas te reposé beaucoup!

Sakura: si, tu sais j'ai une tactique super! Tout les soirs de la semaine je ne dors pas beaucoup mais le week-end je récupère! Et puis j'ai un sommeil de plomb! On ne me réveille pas facilement!

Shaolan: mais pourquoi tu fais un travail de nuit?

Sakura: ben, il faut que je paye l'appartement qu'on a en commun!

À se moment là, les filles qui les entouraient et écoutaient discrètement leur conversation lancèrent des regards noir à Sakura bien que celle-ci ne les remarqua pas!

En revanche Shaolan le remarqua. Il fit un sourire séducteur aux filles qui l'entouraient qui lui répondirent en lui faisant de grand sourire béat…Ils se rendirent en

cours d'histoire, le professeur vint à la rencontre de Sakura avec un immense sourire.

Prof: ha Sakura, je me suis renseigné sur le mythe d'Œdipe et vous aviez effectivement raison, c'était avant la guerre de Troie! L'adresse du site que vous m'avez

donné est vraiment super, j'ai adoré!

Sur ce il partit. Sakura souriait.

Hatsu: on dirait qu'il te plait bien notre professeur d'histoire!

Sakura: oui! Il me fait pensé à un professeur d'histoire que j'ai eu au collège! Ils sont exactement pareil! C'était mon professeur préféré!

Shaolan: on dirait que toi aussi tu as un faible pour les plus agés…

Sakura: mais je ne suis pas amoureuse du professeur d'histoire!

Shaolan(séducteur): vraiment?

Sakura(rougissant): bien sûr! Ho le cours va bientôt commencé on devrait allé s'asseoir!

Shaolan sourit devant se changement de sujet et la gêne de Sakura.

Hatsu(à son oreille): j'aimerais bien l'avoir?

Shaolan: quoi?

Hatsu: t'as très bien entendu!

Shaolan: tu dis des bêtises!

Hatsu: alors sa te dirais de jouer avec elle? On verrait lequel de nous deux elle préfère!

Shaolan: pas cette fois…je n'ai pas envie…

Hatsu: c'est se que je pensais…

Il sourit à Shaolan et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sakura. Shaolan soupira son ami était incorrigible! Et suicidaire! Lorsqu'il revit le visage de Toya et sa menace, car s'ils jouaient avec elle, elle en souffrirait…Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Hatsu.

À la pause déjeuner.

Shaolan: on a quoi comme cours après?

Sakura(pendant que les autres cherchaient leur emploie du temps): mathématiques!

Eriol: eh ben! Tu sais déjà notre emploie du temps par cœur?

Sakura: oui c'est facile à retenir! Bon je vais allé chercher mes affaires dans le casier vous bougez pas, hein?

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas on reste ici!

Sakura partit en direction des casiers. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un morceau de papier… elle le lut avec beaucoup d'intérêt. " ne t'approche plus de Shaolan, Eriol et

Hatsu, quitte leur appartement immédiatement si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à nous!"

Sakura(pense): les filles sont idiotes ici?! Comme si j'allais laisser mon appartement!

Tandis qu'elle parlait une main la plaqua contre son casier. Sakura regarda enfin devant elle et vit une troupe de cinq filles qui paraissait en colère.

Fille1: pour qui tu te prend?

Sakura: quoi?

Fille1: tu n'as pas le droit de vivre chez les Trois plus beau du lycée! Quitte leur appartement tout de suite!

Sakura: vous savez à quel point c'est difficile de trouver un appartement dans cette partit de la ville?! Si vous pensez que je vais le lacher pour une bande de

pimbêche comme vous, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil!

Fille1: tu le prends comme ça…d'accord…

Elle fit un signe de la main et elle partit ainsi que toute les autres filles qui les avaient accompagnées… Sakura les regarda un moment sans rien comprendre…

??: perdu dans ses pensées?

Elle sursauta et se tourna pour faire face à Shaolan.

Sakura: Shaolan? Depuis quand tu es là et pourquoi tu es là? On devait se rejoindre…

Shaolan: je sais mais tu étais longue et on s'est inquiété… Tu vas bien?

Sakura: oui, oui tout va très bien!

Shaolan fronça les sourcils trouvant que la jeune fille avait répondu trop vite à une telle question. Mais il n'insista pas.

Shaolan: bon on doit y allé maintenant sinon on sera en retard en cours!

Il partit et Sakura lui emboîta le pas. Elle revit les cinq filles de tout à l'heure mais elle décida de les ignoré.

………………………………………...

**Sakura POV: **

_Je suis fatigué! J'en peux plus! Les cours sont ennuyeux! Enfin non pas tous, il y a beaucoup de cours ou je m'amuse surtout lorsque je suis à côté de Shaolan! Il est tellement adorable avec moi! Je comprend pourquoi tant de fille veulent sortir avec! Mon regard se durcit en repensant à la pause déjeuner, je veux bien qu'on aime quelqu'un mais de là à menacer d'autres personnes ça devenait ridicule! _

Je marchait tranquillement dans l'allée de l'université, Eriol et Hatsu étaient déjà rentré et Shaolan était en train de discuté avec un professeur…j'étais donc seule, parfois j'aime bien être seule, sa permet de réfléchir…je réfléchissais tellement que je fut surprise de sentir qu'on me poussait violemment contre un arbre. Je relevais la tête et aperçu les filles de se matin.

**Normal POV:**

Sakura soupira.

Fille1: t'as pas compris se qu'on t'as dit se matin!

Sakura: tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre compte de tes menaces?

La fille claqua des doigt et deux de ses amies lui tinrent les bras si bien que Sakura ne pouvais plus bouger! La fille sortit un cutter, elle fit allé la lame sur le bras

gauche de Sakura lui arrachant une grimace, le sang commença à couler au sol. Puis la fille entailla le ventre de Sakura.

Fille1: tu as intérêt à faire se que l'on te dit! Sinon se sera à un endroit beaucoup douloureux…

Elle mit le cutter à l'entre-jambe de Sakura.

………………………………………...

**Shaolan POV:**

Je sortais de cours, le prof m'avait retenu plus de temps que prévu…mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre! Il voulait que je l'aide à organiser ses cours, je serais payé en plus… Bon c'est vrai que c'est pas énorme mais au moins je serais payé se serais déjà bien… je me demande se qu'on va faire se soir…

**Normal POV:**

Shaolan s'arrêta en reconnaissant Sakura au loin avec cinq autres filles, il n'aurait jamais cru que Sakura puisse être amie avec des pimbêches pareil! Il soupira avant de voir que deux des filles tenaient fermement Sakura et que l'un d'elle sortit un objet de sa poche…Shaolan était trop loin pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais lorsqu'il vit la grimace de Sakura et le rouge coulé au sol, il comprit…elles étaient en train de l'agressé! Il accéléra le pas, sentant la colère monter en lui…à se moment là il vit que la fille au cutter avait mis le cutter en question à l'entre-jambe de Sakura. Shaolan couru encore plus vite.

………………………………………...

Fille1: je te l'ai déjà dit! Je veux que tu quittes l'appartement de Shaolan! Il est à moi!

Fille2: Naoko! On ferait mieux d'y aller! Les profs ne vont pas tardé à sortir!

Naoko regarda Sakura un instant, elle se redressa puis elle lui entailla la joue droite. Puis elle s'en alla. Sakura se toucha la joue, le sang se répandant rapidement sur

ses doigts.

??: Sakura!

Sakura savait à qui appartenait cette voix…elle ne se retourna pas.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shaolan?

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as à ton bras?

Sakura: c'est rien, je voulais grimpé dans un arbre et je suis tombé, je me suis entaillé le ventre, le bras et la joue. Mais sa va!

Shaolan: alors pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas?

Il la retourna de force et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il approcha doucement sa main et la posa délicatement sur la joue de Sakura.

Shaolan: c'est bizarre que la coupure d'un arbre soit aussi profonde et aussi nette…

Sakura se retira et marcha en direction de son appartement… Shaolan soupira, elle ne lui dira pas que c'était ses filles qui lui avaient fait ses coupures!

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux et Eriol et Hatsu dévisagèrent Sakura qui partit dans la salle de bain…

Eriol(à Shaolan): tu nous explique?

Shaolan: elle s'est fait agressé par des filles…mais elle ne veut pas le dire, elle a dit qu'elle s'était fait sa en tombant d'un arbre! Elle n'a pas remarqué que j'avais tout

vu…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: une fille spéciale**…

Eriol: mais pourquoi elle s'est fait agressé? Elle est gentille avec tout le monde!

Shaolan: je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est avec nous!

Hatsu: les filles sont vraiment folle!

Shaolan: il faudra la surveiller un peu plus, il faut qu'on la protège un minimum! Ses folles lui ont entaillé le bras, le ventre et sa joue…

Shaolan partit en laissant Eriol et Hatsu.

Hatsu: il est bizarre avec Sakura!

Eriol: il est protecteur, c'est normal!

Hatsu: mouais….

………………………………………...

Shaolan frappa à la porte de Sakura, il entendit un vague "entrez". Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, Sakura était assise sur son lit. Ses cheveux noir étant mouillé semblaient encore plus foncé, elle avait revêtu une petite robe rouge qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Sakura était en train de désinfecté son bras. Shaolan s'assit à côté d'elle.

Shaolan: ça va?

Sakura(souriant): oui! Tu sais j'ai connu pire!

Shaolan soupira puis il imbiba un coton de produit désinfectant avant de le poser délicatement sur la joue blessé de Sakura. Celle-ci ferma les yeux sous le sourire de Shaolan.

Sakura: c'est désagréable les vapeurs d'alcool quand même!

Shaolan sourit plus fortement, elle cherchait une excuse, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées… La main de Shaolan descendit près du cou de la jeune fille, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le regard que Shaolan lui portait…c'était un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, pétillant, protecteur…un mélange indéfinissable de sentiment…

Sakura: tu as fini de désinfecter ma joue?

Shaolan(revenant à la réalité): oui…

Sakura: ça ne va pas?

Shaolan: si je vais bien…c'est juste que maintenant je ferais beaucoup plus attention lorsque je grimperais à un arbre!

Sakura souri doucement…elle n'aimait pas mentir mais là elle y était obligé, ils se sentiraient tous coupable et voudrait la protéger… Elle se leva.

Sakura: tu veux bien m'aider à préparé à mangé?

Shaolan: Hatsu et Eriol s'en occupe…on a qu'a regarder un DVD! J'ai un lecteur dans ma chambre.

Sakura: on ne pourra pas le voir en entier…mais pourquoi pas!

Ils sortirent de la chambre de Sakura pour allé dans la chambre de Shaolan(elle est juste à côté). Ils regardèrent le début du DVD jusqu'à se qu'Eriol ne les appellent!

………………………………………...

Le lendemain Shaolan trouvait toujours une excuse pour être avec Sakura, il ne voulait pas que ces filles ne l'agresse une fois de plus…au déjeuner…

Sakura: je vais au casier, je dois récupéré mes cours!

Shaolan: je t'accompagne, je dois récupéré les miens aussi!

Sakura: si tu veux!

Ils partirent tout les deux, Shaolan remarqua que Sakura avait le front plissé signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: c'est juste que d'habitude tu as toujours tes cours, alors je trouve ça louche que tu viennes chercher des affaires au casier!

Shaolan: ho non, je t'assure que je mets des affaires aux casiers!

Sakura(suspicieuse): pourquoi tu parles aussi vite? On dirait que tu me caches quelque chose…

Shaolan(gêné): moi? Mais non!

Sakura(regardant les casiers): ha j'ai compris!

Shaolan(pense): ho non, elle va peut être mal le prendre…

Sakura: tu es venu voir s'il n'y avait pas une fille aux casiers! Tu es amoureux c'est ça? Hein? J'ai raison allez dit le!

Shaolan s'écroula sur le sol.

Shaolan(pense): comment c'est possible de se tromper à se point!?(à haute voix) mais non! Ce n'est pas ça!

Sakura(déçu): ha…

Elle prit ses affaires dans son casier et partit rapidement en cours en laissant Shaolan derrière elle. Se dernier soupira puis son regard fut attiré par un groupe de fille…cinq filles, les même filles qui avaient agressé Sakura hier! Il leur adressa un regard meurtrier. Il hésita longuement puis il s'avança vers elle. Il pris dans les bras la fille qui avait blessé Sakura puis il la plaqua contre le mur.

Shaolan: je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça à Sakura?!

Naoko: je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Shaolan…

Shaolan: ne m'appel pas par mon prénom! Je sais très bien pourquoi Sakura a des entailles sur le corps!

Naoko: je vois, elle t'a tout raconté!

Shaolan: non, je vous ai vu le faire….vous n'êtes qu'une bande de conne! Si jamais vous la touché encore je m'occuperais de vous personnellement! Est-ce que c'est clair?!

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Shaolan relâcha Naoko et partit en cours. Eriol et Hatsu remarquèrent qu'il était énervé.

Eriol: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Shaolan: j'ai croisé ses folles…

Hatsu et Eriol n'eurent pas besoin de plus d'explication, tout s'expliquait… Ils reportèrent leur intention sur le cours qui débutait.

Sakura était dans les couloirs, le cours venait de se terminé, et il fallait absolument qu'elle aille au toilettes, elle était dans la mauvaise période du mois… Shaolan la rattrapa.

Shaolan: ou tu vas?

Sakura: aux toilettes…

Shaolan: mais on a cours…

Sakura: je sais mais..(elle rougit) je suis dans une mauvaise période…

Shaolan(souriant): dans se cas le professeur sera indulgent!

Elle entra dans les toilettes mais vit qu'il y avait les cinq filles qui l'avaient agressé, elle ne se laissa pas démonter et fit comme si elle n'existait pas, puis elle ressortit rapidement. Shaolan l'attendait dehors…

Sakura: bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Shaolan: j'allais pas te laisser toute seule, imagine que tu te fasse agressé ou même violé!

Sakura: tu n'exagère pas un peu?

Shaolan(souriant): juste un peu…

Ils se sourirent et partirent en courant, le professeur allait fermé la porte mais il les autorisa à entrer…

………………………………………...

C'était la fin des cours, tout les quatre étaient mort de fatigue bien que Sakura ne semblait pas en pâtir, elle avançait limite en sautillant avec un sourire aux lèvres mais son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle vit les filles qui l'avaient blessé… Les garçons ne le remarquèrent pas d'ailleurs. Ils auraient du mal puisqu'une meute de fille les avaient accosté et les ravageaient de questions…. Naoko attrapa Sakura par son bras meurtrie et l'emmena dans une allé de cerisier en fleur…là elle la colla contre un arbre…

Naoko: tu as tout raconté à Shaolan, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: mais j'ai rien dit!

Naoko: c'est bizarre qu'il soit au courant de tout alors…

Fille2: Naoko, il a dit qu'il nous avait vu, se n'est pas bizarre du tout!

Naoko: la ferme Ayaka!

Ayaka se tut devant le regard que lui avait lancer Naoko…

Naoko: les filles, il faudrait que vous la teniez…

Fille3: mais tu ne vas pas lui faire du mal!

Fille4: Li, nous a dit de ne plus la touché si on ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe de nous..

Naoko: ha…Kazumi, Mana, vous ne comprenez donc rien…je **veux** que Shaolan s'occupe de moi! Je ferais tout pour attirer son attention!

??: tu es plutôt idiote et butée dans ton genre!

Toutes les filles se retournèrent et virent que les trois garçons avaient réussis à se débarrasser des filles mais qu'ils étaient également très énervé! Surtout Shaolan, Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Eriol se précipita sur Sakura et la pris dans ses bras…

Eriol: tu n'as rien?

Sakura: non…ça va…

Shaolan s'approcha de Naoko et la plaqua violemment contre un arbre.

Shaolan(en colère): je t'avais dit de ne pas la touché!

Naoko: oui je le sais…tu sais que tu es mignon que tu te fache? Très sexy même…

Shaolan s'approcha doucement d'elle, séducteur. Il frola ses lèvres…

Shaolan(murmurant à l'oreille): maintenant, tu vas arrêter…si tu n'arrête pas, je m'arrangerais pour que tu change d'université… tu n'en as pas envie n'est-ce pas?

Naoko réfléchit. Si elle changeait d'université elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir Shaolan… se serait la pire des choses qui pourrait lui arriver…

Shaolan se détacha d'elle et sourit à Sakura celle-ci le regarda étrangement…

??: SA-CHAN!!!!!

Sakura se retourna rapidement surprise mais heureuse aussi…

Sakura: TINY-CHAN!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: les meilleures amies du monde! **

Shaolan et les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'une furie se jeta dans les bras de Sakura qui tomba à la renverse sous la force du choc! Ils les regardèrent tous bizarrement. La fille qui venait de se jeter sur Sakura était très belle, elle avait les cheveux noir avec des reflets bleutés. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur pour le moins étrange: violet…mais ils étaient magnifique, on pouvait plongé dedans et passer des heures à les regarder…

??: Haaaaa!!!!! Tu es ici!!!

Sakura: je suis ici!

??: tu es dans la même université que moi!!!

Sakura: hé oui!

??: je suis trop heureuse de te revoir!!!

Elle serra Sakura dans ses bras et celle-ci commença à pleuré de bonheur sous les regards incompréhensif des autres, les filles décidèrent de partirent en suivant

Naoko. Sakura se releva et aida la fille à en faire autant. Sakura se tourna avec son plus beau sourire vers Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol.

Sakura: je vous présente Tomoyo Daidoji!! C'est ma meilleure amie!!!

Tomoyo: enchantée! Et je ne suis pas venu seule…

Sakura: qui d'autre est venu?

Tomoyo lui montra un arbre un peu plus loin, une jeune fille de leur age était contre l'arbre, elle était elle aussi très belle, ses cheveux noir lui arrivait sous la taille.

Sakura: MEI-CHAN!!!!!

La fille se retourna étonnée puis reconnaissant Sakura qui lui faisait de grand signe de la main elle couru dans sa direction et lui sauta dans les bras.

Mei: SA-CHAN!!!

Hatsu: c'est bruyant leur retrouvaille…

Les deux garçons rièrent.

Sakura: et voici Meilin Aisaka! Mon autre meilleure amie! Et voici, Shaolan Li, Eriol Hiragasawa et Hatsu Tsesushi, mes colocataires!

Meilin et Tomoyo: ench…COLOCATAIRE!!!!

Sakura: oui! L'appartement est vraiment mignon! Et il est spacieux!

Meilin(regardant les garçons): il va falloir qu'on inspecte tout ça…c'est décidé on vient dormir chez toi se soir!

Tomoyo(les yeux plein d'étoile): c'est super!! Je t'ai fais plein de costume et je vais pouvoir te filmé toute la soirée!!!

Sakura s'écroula, gênée… Tomoyo et Meilin lui prirent chacune une main et elle partirent en direction de l'appartement…

Hatsu: on dirait trois petites filles de cinq ans!

Shaolan: oui mais vous avez vu comment elles sont heureuse? Je n'avais jamais Sakura sourire de cette manière! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre garçon dans les parages! Il serait tombé sous le charme immédiatement!

Sakura(criant): hey les garçons vous vous dépêchez!!!

Eriol(criant): on arrive!!!

Ils se mirent à courir pour rattraper les jeunes filles.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux?

Sakura: tu…tu n'aimes pas?

Tomoyo: tu es tellement mignonne que tout te vas!

Meilin: elle a raison! Tu es mignonne, gentille mais aussi très naïve! C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas rassuré, et qu'on a décidé de venir en Chine…

Sakura(sautant au cou de ses amies): c'est vraiment gentil merci!!! Je vous adore!!!

Tomoyo: mais nous aussi on t'adore Sa-chan!

Sakura sourit et ouvrit l'appartement.

Tomoyo et Meilin: KAAAAAAWAIIIIII!!!!!!!

Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol se regardèrent avant d'éclaté de rire devant la réaction des jeunes filles qui avaient été exactement la même que celle de Sakura! Tomoyo se tourna vers Sakura.

Tomoyo: et on peut voir ta chambre?

Sakura partit dans sa chambre accompagné de ses deux amies. Les trois garçons purent entendre du salon un grand ''kawai".

Hatsu: elles se ressemblent beaucoup…

Eriol: oui mais pas trop non plus…Meilin est la plus froide des trois, et Tomoyo est très calme…

Shaolan: bon on s'occupe de faire à manger.

Meilin: non laissez je vais le faire!

Shaolan: mais tu ne veux pas être avec Sakura?

Meilin: non c'est bon…

À se moment là Tomoyo apparu.

Tomoyo: tu ne vas tout de même pas cuisiner…

Meilin: je me suis amélioré!

Tomoyo: et j'y suis habitué mais nous ne sommes pas que toutes les deux…je le fais si tu veux…

Meilin: okay…

Sakura arriva l'air sombre.

Sakura: je suis désolée, j'ai une urgence, je dois allé au travail…je reviens le plus rapidement possible…dans une heure sa devrait être bon…

Tomoyo(sortant une caméra et un costume): alors je veux que tu mettes ça et je veux te filmé une minute entière!

Sakura sourit et s'exécuta. Elle était splendide dans le costume de Tomoyo, il était noir, un bustier et une jupe ouverte jusqu'à la taille laissant apparaître ses jambes… En la voyant ainsi Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Sakura partit en laissant les autres dans la cuisine avec une certaine gêne…

Meilin: pourquoi avez-vous accepté Sakura comme colocataire?

Shaolan: elle sait faire les tâche ménagères et elle semblait apprécié l'appartement…

Hatsu: les autres étaient de vrai con! Ils étaient tous "non c'est trop petit" bande de con!

Eriol: et il faut dire que Hatsu n'arrangeait pas les choses…Il a un mauvais caractère!

Tomoyo: je vois…vous avez eu la visite de Toya et Yukito, n'est-ce pas?

Eriol: oui…ils s'inquiète beaucoup pour Sakura…tout comme vous.

Tomoyo(surprise puis souriant): vous êtes perspicaces…Sakura a un passé difficile, et maintenant sa vie commence à s'amélioré…il n'y a que son "travail" qui la

rattache à son ancienne vie…

Shaolan: comment ça?

Meilin: les parents de Sakura sont mort lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, c'est son frère qui l'a élevé du mieux qu'il a pu et il s'en est bien sortit, j'admire son courage…

Tomoyo: ils sont inséparable…Toya considère Sakura comme sa fille et sa sœur à la fois…

Meilin: ils vous ont menacé?

Hatsu: oui…

Meilin: alors sachez que nous sommes du même côté qu'eux…on est peut être même pire…

Shaolan: pourquoi tout le monde nous menace? Nous n'avons pas l'intention de faire du mal à Sakura! Elle est tellement gentille avec nous…

Tomoyo: nous le savons, nous vous avons vu la protéger et nous vous en remercions mais Sakura est tout pour nous…

Eriol: comment vous vous êtes connu toute les trois?

Tomoyo et Meilin se regardèrent, puis elles hochèrent la tête.

Meilin: disons que nous avons une connaissance en commun… Je prenais des cours des cours d'arts martiaux. Dans ma famille nous avons cette coutume. Mais

seulement mon entraînement était très dure…en fait on peut dire qu'on me donnait des coups et je devais les encaisser sans rien dire… Je n'avais pas compris à

l'époque que mon professeur voulait me tuer à petit feu… C'est lorsque Sakura est arrivée que mon professeur à commencer à me frapper plus violemment que jamais, Sakura n'a pas supporté et elle m'a aidé…

Hatsu: aidé dans quel sens?

Meilin(rougissant): ça je ne peux pas le dire…c'est un secret entre nous!

Eriol: et toi Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: je connais Sakura depuis toute petite, nos mères étaient amies d'enfance, à la mort des parents de Sakura, maman était effondré. Lorsqu'elle a su que Toya

s'occupait seul de sa petite sœur elle a décidé de l'aidé. Elle lui a trouvé un emploie et si Toya ne pouvait pas récupéré Sakura a temps elle venait chez moi. Nous

avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble… Et nous sommes devenues amies bien qu'on se considèrent comme des sœurs…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Tomoyo ne se lève.

Tomoyo: allez faut préparé a mangé comme ça dès que Sakura rentrera on pourra mangé et je pourrais la filmé plus longtemps!

A se moment ils entendirent du bruit, ils se penchèrent pour voir Sakura courir dans sa chambre. Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard, changée, elle portait une

jupe en jean qui lui arrivait au genou et un haut blanc.

Sakura: alors vous avez parlé de quoi pendant que je n'étais pas là?

Tomoyo: de la façon dont on s'était connu!

Sakura(sourire nostalgique): je trouvais que c'était un des seul points positifs de ma vie…

Meilin: bon on va te faire de bonne nouille et de l'omelette!

Tomoyo: oui, il faut qu'on fasse ton repas préféré pendant que nous sommes là!

Shaolan: alors c'est ça ton plat préféré!

Meilin: c'est parce que c'est la spécialité de Toya! C'est vrai qu'il cuisine vraiment bien!

Après le repas ils allèrent tous se coucher, Sakura était dans sa chambre avec Meilin et Tomoyo.

Meilin: j'ai eu un peu peur quand j'ai su que tu avais des colocataires masculins mais ils sont vraiment gentils…

Tomoyo: c'est vrai, je leur fais confiance maintenant…

Sakura sourit et pris ses deux meilleures amies dans ses bras.

Sakura: merci…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: une journée épuisante!**

Sakura était entre Tomoyo et Meilin, elles paraissaient toute les trois en pleine forme ce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire des trois garçons qui les suivaient…Hatsu, Eriol et Shaolan avaient des cernes jusqu'au joue, ils tenaient à peine debout et semblaient prêt à s'endormir à tout moment!

Hatsu: je te plains Shao…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Hatsu: parce qu'on a tous entendu le bruit qu'elles faisaient mais comme ta chambre est voisine et que la cloison n'est pas épaisse t'as du entendre encore mieux que nous…

Eriol: je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant de pêche que ça! Je n'ai dormis qu'une heure!

Hatsu: comme moi, et toi Shao?

Shaolan: j'ai pas dormi…

À se moment là les trois filles s'arrêtèrent.

Tomoyo: on a pas les mêmes cours…sauf celui avant de manger… On se verra quand même un peu! On te laisse!

Meilin: à tout à l'heure!

Elles partirent et Sakura leur fit signe de la main… Elle se tourna vers les trois garçons et leur sourit.

Sakura: bah vous en faites une tête! Il faut se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard!

Elle se mit à courir puis voyant que les autres n'avançaient pas elle se mit derrière eux et commença à les pousser. Ils arrivèrent en cours pile à l'heure mais ils ne purent se mettre à côté. Eriol et Hatsu étaient tout les deux au fond à gauche, Sakura était au milieu de la salle entouré de fille et Shaolan était devant le bureau du prof…

………………………………………...

Eriol: ha je me sens mieux!

Hatsu: moi aussi!

Shaolan: c'est normal vous avez dormis pendant le cours!

Sakura: oui c'était amusant d'ailleurs mais imaginez que vous auriez ronflé! Le professeur l'aurait remarqué!

Hatsu: tu as pu dormir Shaolan?

Shaolan: non, j'étais devant le prof, il me faisait toujours faire des trucs ou alors il me posait des questions… enfin je pourrais toujours récupéré au prochain cours!

Sakura: se sera difficile!

Eriol: pourquoi?

Sakura: parce que c'est le cours qu'on a en commun avec Meilin et Tomoyo! C'est le cours de sport!

Shaolan s'écroula au sol.

Shaolan: j'veux pas y allé!

Eriol: c'est la première fois qu'on l'a! on ne fera pas sport et puis si tu n'es pas là dès le premier cours tu vas mal te faire voir!

Shaolan(soupirant bruyamment): bon d'accord!

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Shaolan était dans le gymnase en train de courir avec tout les autres élèves…

Shaolan(pense): on fera pas sport hein? Mon cul! En plus la prof est une sadique! Elle nous fait courir dix minutes pour l'échauffement! Et tout ça parce qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle sport on va faire aujourd'hui! Du moment que se n'est pas de l'endurance…

La prof siffla et tout les élèves la rejoignirent…

Prof: nous allons faire deux sports, nous allons commencer par le volley ball…

Sakura afficha un sourire… Se fut la professeur qui fit les équipes de six… Sakura se retrouva avec Shaolan et Meilin…

Meilin: on a qu'a faire des échauffements en attendant!

Sakura: ouais!

Sakura lui lança la balle, Meilin la repris et la passa à Shaolan qui l'envoya à l'autre bout du gymnase…elles le regardèrent…Les matchs commencèrent quelques minutes plus tard…Shaolan, Sakura, Meilin et trois autres filles durent affronté une équipe masculine. Après la balle d'engagement le service fut à l'équipe masculine. Le service fut puissant et arriva sur une fille. Celle-ci cria et se prit la balle dans la main qui se retourna. Elle alla voir la professeur…Tomoyo vint la remplacer, apparemment elle avait une entorse…

Tomoyo: je suis avec vous!

Sakura: super! On va se les faire maintenant!

Le garçon du service visa Shaolan.

Sakura: Shaolan!!

Shaolan se prit la balle en pleine tête…il s'écroula sur le côté… Sakura se précipita vers lui.

Sakura: ça va?

Shaolan: oui…

Il se releva et se remit en position. Le garçon mit son service sur Sakura qui le repris, elle le passa à Tomoyo et Tomoyo lui redonna. Sakura gagna le point en effectuant un des plus beau smash qu'on ai vu! Le service lui revenait….elle marqua plusieurs point grâce à ses services puissant et précis puis elle fit exprès de raté une balle pour que les autres puissent jouer un peu…

Après s'être pris de nombreuse balle sur la tête, Shaolan et les autres purent arrêter. Ils rangèrent le matériel et la professeur leur fit une surprise: ils allaient jouer à la balle aux prisonniers classe contre classe!

Sakura: on a aucune chance vous êtes deux super fortes dans la même équipe!

Tomoyo: courage Sakura!

Meilin: en plus c'est toi la meilleure en sport!

Les deux classes se placèrent…

Prof: bien vous savez comment se joue une balle aux prisonnier?

Élèves: oui! On est pas con vous savez! On y jouait tous quand on était petit!

Prof: bien je vous laisse vous débrouillé!

Elle lança la balle en l'air et un garçon de l'équipe de Tomoyo la pris, il toucha un garçon de la classe de Sakura… Meilin vit la professeur soupiré, elle la comprenait si c'était aussi niai durant toute la partie on allait s'ennuyé…mais elle avait de la chance, il y avait au moins trois personnes qui savaient vraiment joué à se jeu…Après qu'un élève de la classe de Tomoyo soit éliminé le ballon revint à Meilin. Elle couru vers le camp adverse et lança le ballon qui toucha cinq personnes…

Éleve1: c'est qui le premier touché?

Prof: les cinq touchés vous sortez!

Eléve2: quoi? Mais c'est pas un par un qu'il faut sortir?

Prof: non! Je pensais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne connaissez cette règle mais je me suis trompé!

Elle regarda Meilin qui lui adressa un sourire!

Tomoyo: à moi maintenant, voyons voir si je peux te battre Meilin!

Elle couru vers le camp adverse et toucha six personnes, la balle était toujours dans les airs lorsque Sakura la rattrapa.

Sakura: catch Save!

Elle atterrit et se mit à courir vers le camps de ses amies, là elle lança la balle de toutes ses forces, elle touche 15 personnes…

Meilin: on arrive jamais à te battre! C'est pas juste!

Sakura sourit. Tomoyo pris la balle et la lança vers Shaolan qui trop endormis ne le remarqua pas, il se la pris en pleine figure mais Sakura rattrapa le ballon avant qu'il ne touche le sol…

Sakura: ça va?

Shaolan: moui….

Sakura lui sourit et lança la balle qui toucha cinq personnes… La professeur était passionné par le match qui s'offrait à elle! Trois personnes, trois filles qui savaient joué selon les règles!!! La sonnerie retentit…

Prof: non! Pas maintenant! Sa devenait juste intéressant! Merde!

Les élèves rirent devant son enthousiasme!

………………………………………...

Le soir, Shaolan était sur la route du retour avec Sakura, Eriol et Hatsu. Il n'en pouvait plus, il tombait de fatigue…il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été gâté, tout les profs avaient été sur lui aujourd'hui… Il arriva à l'appartement et alla droit dans sa chambre…il était allongé depuis deux minutes qu'on frappa à sa porte…

Shaolan: entrez…

Sakura entra, un peu mal à l'aise…

Sakura: ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme depuis ce matin…

Shaolan: ça va…je suis juste un peu fatigué…

Sakura: tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis? C'est à cause de moi? Tu nous entendais, c'est ça?

Shaolan: oui…

Sakura: tu aurais dû nous le dire, on aurait fais moins de bruit!

Shaolan: c'est pas grave…

Sakura le regarda puis elle s'approcha du lit. Elle posa doucement sa main sur le front de

Shaolan… celui-ci ferma doucement les yeux…

Sakura: tu dois avoir un sacré mal de crane avec tout les ballons que tu as pris dans la

figure…

Shaolan: un peu mais c'est supportable…

Sakura commença à masser doucement le front de Shaolan, sa lui faisait un bien fou…

Sakura: allonge toi…

Il ne se fit pas prier, sous les doigts de Sakura il s'endormit rapidement, se sentant à l'aise… Sakura avait un don, réussir à soulager la douleur de cette façon c'est super…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: une vidéo gênante**…

Sakura descendit cinq minutes plus tard.

Hatsu: ou est Shao?

Sakura: il dort, apparemment on a fait beaucoup de bruit hier soir…

Eriol: et pas qu'un peu!

Sakura: vous aussi vous nous avez entendu?

Hatsu: il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas entendre le bruit que vous faisiez!

Eriol: en fait on n'arrivait pas à comprendre se que vous disiez ni se que vous faisiez mais on entendait le bruit et les éclats de rire!

Sakura: c'est pour ça que vous étiez si fatigué se matin?

Eriol: oui mais toi en revanche on ne dirait pas que tu as passé une nuit blanche!

Sakura: ho…dès que nous dormons toutes les trois on ne dort jamais alors on s'est habitué depuis!

Hatsu: bon on a qu'a faire la cuisine…

Les autres approuvèrent et Hatsu mit ses écouteurs avant de se rendre dans la cuisine… Sakura lui en piqua un et écouta…

Sakura: mais c'est still waiting de sum41! C'est super comme chanson!

Hatsu(surpris): t'écoute du rock?

Sakura: bah oui…sa te surprend autant que ça?

Hatsu: oui! A voir la façon dont tu t'habilles on ne pense pas un seul moment que tu écoute du rock!

Sakura: ha oui je sais…c'est parce que les baggis ne me vont pas on dirait que je suis une naine dans un sac! Alors je m'habille dans des vêtements qui me vont bien

et je continu à écouter les groupes de rock que j'adore! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de My Chemical Romance?

Hatsu: j'adore! Surtout "it's not fashion statement it's a deathwish"

Sakura: oui moi aussi mais j'aime beaucoup "Helena" aussi!

Hatsu: ouais elles sont pas mal…

Sakura: mais je préfère quand même System of a Down comme groupe!

Eriol: moi aussi, c'est mon groupe préféré! Ma préféré c'est Question…

Sakura: moi c'est Chop Suey!

Hatsu: comme Shao… tu aimes the Offspring?

Sakura: oui, surtout pretty fly for a white guy!

Eriol: toi et Shaolan avez les même gout en musique!

Shaolan(entrant dans la cuisine): ouais, c'est marrant! D'habitude les filles n'aiment pas du tout mon style de musique!

Hatsu: c'est peut être parce qu'on va dans des boites de nuits…

Sakura: mais c'est logique…je ne vois comment on peut danser sur du rock…à part en sautant partout! Mais au fait comment ça se fait que tu sois réveillé?

Shaolan: bah, je commençais à avoir faim…

Sakura: et ton mal de tête ça va mieux?

Shaolan(souriant): oui, surtout après le massage que tu m'as fait!

Sakura rougis légèrement sous le sourire amusé de Hatsu, Eriol et Shaolan…

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Shaolan remonta dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de se couché et de s'endormir rapidement mais on frappa à sa porte…

Shaolan: entrez…

Hatsu rentra.

Hatsu(lui tendant une cassette): tiens, t'as oublié ça en bas…

Shaolan: heu non, ce n'est pas à moi…

Hatsu: il ne te manque aucune vidéo?

Shaolan: je ne crois pas…

Eriol(rentrant à son tour): on a qu'a la mettre, on verra bien de quoi il s'agit et on pourra la ranger ensuite…

Hatsu: ouais pas bête!

Il poussa Shaolan et mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope. Eriol s'assit à son tour sur le lit… Pour Shaolan qui voulait dormir se n'était pas vraiment pratique aussi

décida-t-il de regarder aussi la vidéo, comme ça ils mettraient moins de temps à la reconnaître et il pourrait dormir plus rapidement! Hatsu appuya sur play et la vidéo commença…On voyait Sakura et Meilin..

**Sur la vidéo:**

Sakura: Tiny-chan… arrête de filmé et viens avec nous!

Voix de Tomoyo: mais voyons Sa-chan, on ne se voit pas souvent alors il faut bien que je te filme un peu!

Meilin: sa me fait pensé que tu voulais qu'elle essaye certaine de tes créations!

On vit la caméra bouger un peu.

Sakura: quoi! Mais je ne pourrais jamais porter ça!

Meilin: ce n'est pas grave! On t'a déjà vu dans se genre de tenu!

Sakura(gênée): mais…mais si les garçons arrivent dans la chambre?

Meilin: je la bloquerais!

Tomoyo: je t'en pris Sa-chan!!

Sakura regarda ses deux amies avant de hoché la tête… Meilin se leva et la poussa vers Tomoyo puis repartit s'asseoir devant la porte pour la bloquer…

Meilin: tu penses que ça va lui allé?

Tomoyo: oui, j'ai les bonnes mensurations et elle a un corps parfait!

Meilin: tu envisage d'être styliste non?

Tomoyo: si c'est Sakura le mannequin oui!

On voit la tête de Sakura, gênée qui dépasse d'un pan du mur…

Sakura(gênée): je suis vraiment obligé?….

Meilin: dépêche toi sinon c'est moi qui irait chercher les garçons!

Sakura sortit de sa cachette, rouge…

**Dans la réalité**

Hatsu laissa tomber la télécommande, Eriol se frotta les yeux et Shaolan se redressa parfaitement réveillé, les yeux écarquillés…

Shaolan: je ne rêve pas…

Hatsu: non…elle est super bien foutu!

Sur la vidéo on pouvait voir Sakura en sous-vêtements, un porte jarretelle avec des bas et un corset qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur…

Eriol: je pense qu'on peut arrêter la vidéo!

Hatsu: mais non attends sa devient intéressant!

Sakura(en entrant): vous parlé de quoi?

Les trois garçons sursautèrent. Hatsu se jeta sur la télécommande pour arrêter la vidéo, il bouscula Shaolan qui tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd.

Sakura(courant vers Shaolan): ho Shaolan, ça va?

Shaolan: oui…

Sakura et lui se relevèrent et s'assirent sur le lit… Mais malheureusement pour les garçons, elle s'assit sur la télécommande et la vidéo se remit en route!

**Sur la vidéo:**

Tomoyo: Sakura! Sa te va super bien! Si des garçons te voyaient comme ça ils te sauteraient dessus!

Meilin: pas temps que je serais là!

Elles rirent tandis que Sakura baissait la tête…

**Dans la réalité**

Sakura(très gênée): vous avez vu la vidéo?….

Hatsu: bon moi je vais allé me coucher! On se voit demain!

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre de Shaolan…

Eriol: se n'est pas de sa faute…

Et il partit… Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan toute rouge…

Sakura: tu m'explique?

Shaolan(soupirant): Hatsu est venu avec la cassette, il croyait que c'était la mienne, je lui ai dit que non, Eriol est arrivé et a conseillé de regardé la vidéo comme ça

on pourrait savoir de quelle cassette il s'agissait et on aurait pu la ranger…

Sakura: donc vous m'avez vu dans les sous-vêtements que Tomoyo a confectionné…

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas on te sautera pas dessus! Sauf peut être Hatsu qui est un vrai pervers!(voyant la tête de Sakura) je plaisantais!

Sakura le regarda un peu soulagé mais toujours un peu rouge…

Sakura: c'est pas juste…

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: vous m'avez vu en sous-vêtements! Et moi pas, je ne trouve pas sa juste!

Shaolan(riant): ça peut s'arranger si t'en a vraiment envie!

Sakura(rouge): je ne suis pas une pervers!

Shaolan: je sais…

Sakura: mais vous le raconterez à personne hein?

Shaolan(souriant): ne t'inquiète pas on tiendra notre langue, et on ne la diffusera pas dans tout l'université!

Sakura(rassurée): merci…bon je vais te laisser dormir! Bonne nuit!

Shaolan la retint, il baissa la tête un peu gêné sous le regard interrogatif de Sakura…

Shaolan: est-ce que tu peux me refaire le massage à la tête? J'ai beaucoup aimé tout à l'heure…

Sakura(souriant): bien sûr!

Sakura massa les tempes de Shaolan qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la tête sur les genoux de Sakura. Celle-ci le remarqua, elle enleva la tête de Shaolan le plus

doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Avant de partir elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre10: un nouveau lien se crée**…

Shaolan se réveilla doucement, il avait bien dormit…il repensa à la soirée d'hier soir. Ils avaient vu Sakura en sous-vêtements, qui était super bien foutu comme Hatsu l'avait fait remarqué et après elle avait tout découvert… Et ensuite il s'était endormit sous les doigts de fée de Sakura… Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, il prit une douche profitant que les autres dormaient encore… Il était dans la douche depuis vingt minutes lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement… Il rougit fortement en voyant que Sakura se frottait les yeux pour se réveillé…apparement elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle allait enlevé sa nuisette mais

Sakura: haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Shaolan! Mais….mais….

**Shaolan POV:**

Elle m'avait vu… elle s'était retourné immédiatement mais je savais bien que la vision qu'elle avait eu de moi quelques instants auparavant était encré dans sa mémoire a jamais…

Shaolan: tu peux me passé la serviette?

Elle prit la serviette et toujours de dos, elle me la tendit. J'ouvrit la porte de la douche et je sortit après avoir mit la serviette sur mes hanches…je sentais que l'atmosphère environnante était lourde et pesante aussi j'essayais de la détendre…

Shaolan: toi qui ne trouvais pas sa juste qu'on t'ai vu en sous-vêtement maintenant tu ne peux plus te plaindre!

Sakura rougit fortement…

Sakura: je ne voulais pas…je ne savais pas que tu prenais une douche…Pourquoi t'as pas fermé à clef?

Shaolan: je pensais que vous dormiez tous alors je n'ai pas pris la peine de touché aux verrous! Mais j'aurais du à l'évidence!

Sakura: je vais te laisser t'habiller…

Elle commença à partir mais elle trébucha sur une serviette qui était tombé de son perchoir… Elle commençait à tombé et je la rattrapais…

**Sakura POV:**

Je n'y crois pas…j'ais vu Shaolan nu, sous la douche! Son corps musclé ruisselant d'eau….haaa… il faut que je me reprenne! Je le laissa seul pour qu'il se change mais j'étais tellement gênée parce se que je venais de voir que je ne vis pas la serviette que je tombais…Je fermais les yeux, m'attendant à me faire mal et a sentir le sol dur et froid mais à ma grande surprise je ne sentit rien à part une douce chaleur qui se répendait dans mon corps. Je rouvris les yeux et je vis que j'étais dans les bras de Shaolan, il m'avait rattrapé alors que je tombais…je rougis violemment, j'étais contre son torse…Il avait la peau tellement douce, je ne pu m'empêcher de la toucher… Il se redressa avec moi, toujours dans ses bras…

**Normal POV:**

Shaolan redressa Sakura, ils étaient tout les deux debout l'un en face de l'autre dans la salle de bain. Sakura avait ses mains sur le torse de Shaolan et celui-ci lui tenait la taille. Sakura adorait se contact.

Shaolan(pense): je me sens bien… et ses mains sur moi, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça lorsqu'une fille me touche… et sa taille, elle est tellement fine… Elle

paraît fragile dans mes bras, on dirait une brindille que l'on peut briser sans problème…

Les deux se regardaient fixement les yeux dans les yeux, Shaolan se rapprocha doucement…

??: c'est quoi tout se bruit!

Ils tournèrent la tête et remarquèrent Eriol et Hatsu qui s'était réveillé apparemment alerté par le bruit… Ses derniers avaient stoppé leur discution lorsqu'ils avaient vu dans quel tenue et la position de leur amis… Eriol souriait d'un air paternel tandis que Hatsu semblait furieux… Eriol referma la porte laissant les deux dans l'embarras et la gêne.

Sakura: je vais te laissé t'habillé…

Shaolan: d'accord…

Sakura sortit en faisant bien attention ou elle mettait les pieds. Shaolan soupira.

Shaolan(pense): c'est dommage qu'ils soient arrivé…j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser…enfin, si sa doit se produire il y aura d'autre occasion, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça!

Il s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain. Ensuite il partit dans la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà Eriol et Hatsu qui semblait de mauvaise humeur…

Shaolan: salut!

Eriol: bonjour, bien dormis?

Shaolan: oui comme un bébé! Au fait, Sakura n'est pas là?

Eriol: elle est partit dans la salle de bain… Pourquoi tu as envie de la rejoindre?()

Hatsu: il ne manquerait plus que ça!

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Hatsu: je peux savoir pourquoi vous étiez dans cette position tout à l'heure?

Shaolan: elle est tombé et je l'ai rattrapé…

Hatsu: mouais…

Shaolan: pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur?

Hatsu: laisse tomber!

Il se leva et s'en alla sous le regard imcompréhensif de Shaolan.

Eriol: ne t'inquiète pas! Tu le connais, il aime bien nous avoir pour lui tout seul…

Shaolan: pourtant lorsqu'on a des copines il n'est pas comme ça…

Eriol: peut être parce qu'il sent que cette fois se sera différent…

Shaolan: comment ça différent?

Eriol: tu le verras bien…

Sakura(entrant): bonjour! Tu as bien dormis Eriol?

Eriol: très bien! Et toi?

Sakura: pareil, c'est juste le réveil qui est dur…

Shaolan: c'est vrai que tu avais l'air mal réveillé tout à l'heure!

Sakura: c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu tout de suite!

Shaolan(souriant): j'ai remarqué ça! Et puis après tu es tombé à cause d'une serviette!

Sakura(rougissant): ça se n'était pas parce que je n'étais pas réveillé…

Eriol sourit devant la gêne de Sakura.

Eriol(pense): sa ne fait aucun doute…tout le monde l'a compris sauf eux…

Hatsu(revenant): bon, il faudrait qu'on se grouille d'aller en cours!

Ils prirent tous leurs affaires et partirent en cours. À la pause Sakura alla voir ses deux meilleures amies et leur raconta se qu'il s'était passé le matin…

Meilin: tu l'as vu nu!

Sakura: oui…mais je me suis retourné!

Tomoyo: et après il t'a retenu quand tu tombais…c'est mignon!

Sakura: pourquoi?

Tomoyo: ça veut dire qu'il ne voulait pas que tu te fasse mal…

Sakura: ha…ils ont vu la vidéo…

Meilin(étonnée): comment ils l'ont trouvé?

Sakura:a apparemment elle traînait dans l'appartemment…

Meilin: mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé traîné?

Tomoyo: en fait c'est moi…j'ai oublié de la mettre dans la chambre de Sakura! Elle est resté sur la table du salon!

Meilin: et comment ils réagissent avec toi maintenant?

Sakura: comme avant. Dites, vous ne voudriez pas manger avec nous demain? Se serait sympa!

Tomoyo: oui sa me va! Et toi Mei-chan?

Meilin: je suis d'accord! Surtout qu'on a deux heures pour manger demain!

Sakura: d'accord, je leur demanderais…

Elles se sourirent et repartirent en cours. Sakura avait cours de mathématiques, elle se plaça à côté de Shaolan. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était totalement perdu! Elle regarda les autres, ils semblaient comprendre, mais Eriol attira son attention, il buvait les paroles de la professeur! Mais elle vit également dans son regard une petite lumière…

Shaolan(attrapant la main de Sakura): tu ne comprends pas?

Sakura: non, les mathématiques se n'est pas mon fort!

Shaolan: je t'expliquerais plus tard si tu veux…

Sakura: d'accord…. Eriol semble subjugué!

Shaolan(souriant et murmurant): c'est parce qu'il l'aime…

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur les cours…

À la fin du cours.

Eriol: partez devant, je vous rejoins! Je dois parler à la prof…

Les garçons sourirent tandis que Sakura le regardait en le plaingnat… ils partirent tous.

Sakura: ha j'ai oublié de vous demander, est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour que Mei-chan et Tiny-chan mange avec nous demain?

Shaolan: il n'y a aucun problème! Elles sont sympa alors ça va! Et puis, se n'est pas comme si elles allaient dormir à l'appart!

Sakura(souriant): non, tu pourras dormir ne t'inquiète pas!

Shaolan lui rendit son sourire sous le regard colérique d'Hatsu…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: juste un baiser**…

Le lendemain Sakura était plus qu'excité à l'idée de manger avec ses amis!

Shaolan: calme toi un peu…tout le monde va croire qu'on traîne avec une folle!

Sakura: mais je n'y peux rien si je suis heureuse de pouvoir mangé avec tout mes amis réunis!

Shaolan: j'espère que sa ne fera pas ça à chaque fois…

Eriol: je pense que tu serais à peu près pareil! Imagine que tu passes presque une année sans nous voir et que d'un seul coup tu nous retrouve! Tu réagirais pareil!

Hatsu(froid): sauf que se n'est pas la première fois qu'elles se voient cette année!

Shaolan fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton employé par Hatsu…décidément, il avait changé! Et en une journée! Shaolan ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était devenu si froid d'un seul coup…

Sakura: en tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse de les revoir! C'est mes meilleures amies!

Eriol: sa se voit que tu les connais depuis longtemps!

Hatsu: on les retrouve ou au fait?

Sakura: près du cerisier!

Shaolan: Sakura tu sais qu'il y en a plein?

Sakura(souriant): celui ou je me suis fait agresser!

Shaolan(pense): et elle dit sa en souriant!

Eriol: vous avez révisez pour le contrôle de mathématiques?

Sakura(paniqué): un contrôle de mathématiques!!? Quand?!! Et quand est-ce qu'on nous l'a dit? Je ne m'en souviens pas…faites que se ne soit pas aujourd'hui sinon je suis morte!!!

Shaolan(riant): du calme! C'est la semaine prochaine! Et je t'ai dis que j'allais t'aider à réviser, non?

Sakura(soulagé): oui…eh ben je me sens mieux! Allez faut courir sinon on va être en retard!!!

En voyant Sakura courir les autres eurent une goutte manga…

Hatsu: on aurait du la laissé paniqué encore un peu je crois…

Ils rièrent avant de rejoindre Sakura en cours.

Le midi

Sakura coura vers Tomoyo et Meilin qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

Sakura: Tiny-chan, Mei-chan!!!

Tomoyo et Meilin: Sa-chan!

Les trois garçons arrivèrent tranquillement en les regardant amusés!

Tomoyo: bonjour les garçons!

Meilin: bonjour!

Les garçons: salut!

Ils s'assirent et commençèrent à discuter en mangeant.

Sakura: Tiny-chan, tu fais le club choral hein?

Tomoyo: oui…et à la fin de l'année on va chanté…sa va être super!

Eriol: je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la chorale…

Shaolan: Eriol fait le club musique, vous allez sûrement vous voir durant les répétitions…

Meilin: et vous vous faites quoi comme club?

Hatsu: Shaolan ne fait pas de club et moi je fais partit du club d'aviron…

Tomoyo: vous n'avez pas de surnoms?

Eriol: quoi?

Tomoyo: bah oui, à chaque fois vous vous appelez par vos prénoms!

Hatsu: oui, c'est mieux!

Meilin: on va vous trouvé des surnoms! Pour Shaolan se sera Shao-kun…on doit déjà te surnommer comme ça non?

Shaolan: oui…

Tomoyo: pour Eriol se sera Eri-san… sa lui va bien! C'est tout kawai!

Meilin et Tomoyo: pour Hatsu se sera Su-Kun!

Sakura: c'est kawai

Les garçons les regardèrent exaspérés… Ces filles étaient vraiment bizarre.

Sakura: ho, il n'y a plus d'eau…quelqu'un peut venir avec moi en chercher?

Shaolan: j'arrive…

Ils se levèrent et partirent avec leur brot d'eau. Tomoyo et Meilin se retournèrent alors vers Eriol et Hatsu comme changé…Elles semblaient beaucoup plus

sérieuses…

Tomoyo: alors comme ça vous avez vu Sakura-chan en sous-vêtements…

Eriol: oui, mais se n'était pas volontaire…

Meilin: et puis maintenant elle est venger puisqu'elle a vu Shaolan nu…

Hatsu: oui mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucié lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras…

Tomoyo: comment ça?

Eriol: ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser lorsqu'on est arrivé…

Meilin: Sakura n'a pas du s'en rendre compte sinon elle nous l'aurait dit…elle est tellement naïve! S'en est affolant!

Hatsu: Shaolan n'est pas naïf à se point mais je crois qu'il ne vois pas encore qu'ils ont de grande chance pour être ensemble…

Tomoyo: ils s'aiment mais le problème s'est qu'il ne le savent pas encore…

Eriol: il faudra un élément déclencheur c'est tout…

À se moment là les deux autres revirent tout souriant.

Tomoyo: Sa-chan, Shao-kun! Vous avez fait vite!

Shaolan: bah oui! On avait pas envie de passer une heure là-bas!

Eriol(pense): c'est étrange comme elles deviennent sérieuse quand Sakura n'est pas là…

Ils finirent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien puis ils retournèrent en cours.

………………………………………...

C'était la fin des cours pour Eriol et Hatsu puisque leur professeur de dernière heure était absent, malheureusement Sakura et Shaolan avaient encore cours.

Shaolan: c'est nul! C'est le seul cours ou on a pas le même prof et il faut que le leur soit absent!

Sakura: se n'est pas si grave! Ils feront la cuisine et le ménage pendant que nous on sera en cours…

Shaolan: mouais…

Le cours se déroula normalement, Shaolan essayait tant bien que mal de s'intéressé au coours mais sachant que ses deux amis se trouvaient chez eux sa lui mettait le

moral à zéro et il n'arrivait pas à suivre… Il regarda Sakura, elle prenait des notes, il vit qu'elle avait déjà trois pages…il pourrait toujours rattrapé sur elle… il sourit en pensant à la fois ou ils avaient faillit s'embrasser…

Sakura(donnant un coup de coude): Shaolan, le prof te regarde.

Shaolan leva les yeux vers le prof, puis il fit semblant de prendre des notes… Le professeur détourna son regard et Shaolan soupira.

Shaolan(murmurant): merci!

Sakura(murmurant): c'est normal…je peux savoir pourquoi tu souriais béatement?

Shaolan: pas ici…

Sakura reporta son attention sur le cours.

À la fin du cours.

Shaolan: il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque…tu m'attends dans l'allée des cerisier?

Sakura: si tu veux…

Il partit en direction de la bibliothèque et commença à chercher le livre dont il avait besoins, il mit plus de dix minute à le trouver! il l'avait dans les mains lorsqu'il

entendit une voix derrière lui.

??: Shaolan?

Il se retourna et vit Naoko. Elle s'avança vers lui et il recula butant sur le meuble ou était rangé tout les livres…

………………………………………...

Sakura regarda sa montre, Shaolan était dans la bibliothèque depuis dix minutes et elle poireautait toute seule depuis se temps.

Sakura(pense): je vais aller le rejoindre, comme ça je ne serais pas toute seule comme une idiote!

Elle partit en direction de l'université et alla vers la bibliothèque. Elle entra et le chercha dans les rayons. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle eut mal au cœur. Il était en train

d'embrasser Naoko… Sakura partit en courant.

………………………………………...

Shaolan(repoussant Naoko): mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!

Naoko: je t'embrasse… pour une fois que tu es seul, il faut bien que j'en profite un peu!

Shaolan(la poussant): ne fais plus jamais ça!

Il partit retrouver Sakura qui l'attendait comme prévu dans l'allée des cerisiers.

Shaolan: désolé, j'ai mis du temps a trouver mon livre…

Sakura(froide): c'est pas grave…

Elle commença à partir tandis que Shaolan la regardait bizarrement, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Sakura parlé aussi froidement à quelqu'un, surtout à lui…

Shaolan: ça ne va pas?

Sakura(froide): si, si sa va…

Shaolan ne préféra pas insiter et ils firent la route ensemble mais contrairement à son habitude Sakura n'avait pas parlé et elle n'avait pas souri son plus… Ils

rentrèrent dans l'appartement et Sakura monta directement dans sa chambre ou elle s'enferma à clef…

Eriol: qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas…elle est comme ça depuis qu'on fait la route ensemble…

Ils virent Sakura redescendre cinq minute plus tard avec une mini-jupe noir et un haut vert, elle portait aussi une veste noir. Elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de

crayon noir.

Shaolan: ou tu vas?

Sakura(froide): je sors!

Shaolan: ou?

Sakura(froide): dehors.

Elle partit en claquant la porte laissant les autres stupéfait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: conséquence**…

Shaolan et les autres étaient cloué sur place, la Sakura toute gentille et mignonne semblait avoir disparue pour laisser place à une Sakura froide…

Hatsu: je me demande se qui est arrivé pour qu'elle parle comme ça, surtout à toi Shaolan!

Eriol: Shaolan, tu n'as rien fait qui aurait pu la mettre en colère?

Shaolan: pas que je sache…

Hatsu: on lui demandera lorsqu'elle rentrera…elle devrait rentrer dans peu de temps non?

Eriol: on a qu'a appelé Tomoyo et Meilin, nous verrons si elle est là-bas ou non…

Shaolan ne prit pas le temps de répondre, il prit le combiné et composa le numéro de Tomoyo.

Shaolan: Tomoyo? C'est Shaolan, je voulais savoir si Sakura était chez toi en se moment….

Tomoyo: non, elle n'est pas chez moi et pas chez Meilin non plus…

Shaolan: comment tu le sais?

Tomoyo: parce que Meilin est à côté de moi!

Shaolan: ha…d'accord, au revoir…

Tomoyo: au revoir…

Shaolan raccrocha et se tourna vers ses amis, le visage inquiet

Eriol: alors?

Shaolan: elle n'est pas chez Meilin et elle n'est pas chez Tomoyo…

Hatsu: dans se cas là elle devrait rentrer d'ici une ou deux heures! On a qu'a manger en attendant…

Ils se mirent tous à table, aucun n'avait vraiment d'appétit surtout Shaolan qui s'inquiètait encore plus que les autres pour Sakura… deux heures étaient passé sans que Sakura ne donne aucun signe de vie.

Shaolan: mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Et elle est ou!?

Eriol: je n'arrive pas à la repéré…

Hatsu: bon moi j'attends encore dix minutes et je vais me coucher…

Dix minutes plus tard Hatsu tint sa parole et alla se coucher, Eriol le suivi…Shaolan décida de rester encore un peu…Il resta deux heures de plus dans le canapé à attendre Sakura mais elle ne revenait toujours pas. Finalement, il alla se coucher en espérant que Sakura aille bien…

………………………………………...

Il devait être une heure du matin lorsque Shaolan se leva, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil s'inquiétant trop pour Sakura… Il se rendit à la cuisine le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il était dans le noir éclairé seulement pour la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers leurs fenêtres. Il entra dans la cuisine lorsqu'il eut la surprise de voir les autres…

Eriol: je vois que tout le monde s'inquiète pour Sakura au point de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit…

Hatsu: sa ne me ressemble pas du tout!

Eriol: tu n'es pas amoureux ne t'inquiète pas, tu la considères comme ta petite sœur c'est tout…

Hatsu: tu vas tenir le coup Shao?

Shaolan: quoi?

Hatsu: bah oui, tu es amoureux d'elle non?

Shaolan: non! Je l'apprécie, c'est tout…

Eriol soupira bruyamment.

Shaolan: quoi?

Eriol: rien…je sens qu'on va passer une bonne nuit…

Hatsu: tu n'arrive toujours pas à la repérer?

Eriol: non…

Shaolan: je n'y crois pas! Comment elle fait?! Elle a des pouvoirs ou quoi?!

Hatsu: du calme Shao! On ne doit pas parlé de ça trop fort!

Shaolan: je sais, désolé…

Eriol: c'est rien, on te comprend…

À se moment là ils entendirent du bruit. Ils entendirent clairement un petit rire, Shaolan savait qui venait de le pousser. C'était Sakura! Elle était revenue! Chacun sentit leurs cœurs se desserré, soulagés qu'elle aille bien, ils étaient toujours dans le noir mais il faisait assez clair pour remarquer que Sakura n'était pas seule…Shaolan eut une forte douleur dans sa poitrine, il avait mal lorsqu'il voyait Sakura…elle tenait un homme par un bout de tissu…une cravate. Ils s'embrassaient en reculant jusqu'au canapé ou Sakura tomba en entraînant l'homme avec elle. Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu ne voyait qu'une jambe de Sakura dépasser du canapé. Mais chacun entendait parfaitement les bruits de sucion et les respirations saccadés des deux personnes soudain les bruits se stoppèrent.

Sakura: attends, on va pas faire ça dans le canapé…sinon mes colocataires vont nous voir demain matin…

Elle se releva en entraînant l'homme avec elle. Celui-ci la porta et la colla au mur tout en embrassant son cou et sa gorge, Sakura poussait de léger gémissements. Ils montèrent les escaliers et les trois garçons dans la cuisine entendirent la porte qui se refermait… ils se regardèrent tous puis Hatsu couru en haut suivi de très près par les autres.

Shaolan(murmurant): Hatsu, dégage de ma chambre!

Hatsu(murmurant): tu plaisantes! On entend super bien dans ta chambre! Sa va être mieux qu'à la télé!

Eriol(murmurant): Hatsu… se genre de chose demande de l'intimité!

Hatsu(murmurant): fallait pas qu'elle le rammène ici alors!

Soudain, ils purent entendre des gémissements…

Hatsu: j'y crois pas…c'est…c'est Sakura qui le fait gémir!

En effet les gémissements qu'ils entendaient étaient poussé par une voix masculine…

Hatsu: c'est pas marrant si c'est dans se sens là!

Shaolan: dans se cas là tu vas pouvoir me laisser dormir maintenant…

Hatsu: okay mais tu me réveilles si tu entends que c'est Sakura qui pousse les gémissements…

Shaolan: si tu veux…

Hatsu partit.

Eriol: sa va allé?

Shaolan: oui bien sûr…je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle alors je ne verrais pas pourquoi sa me gênerait qu'elle couche avec quelqu'un…

Eriol le regarda d'un air triste puis il s'en alla. Shaolan s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil mais il souffrait trop pour ça…

Shaolan(pense): se n'est pas possible pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça! Et puis pourquoi y a toujours ses images d'elle en train de se faire embrasser par ce con qui me

reviennes à l'esprit?! J'en ai raz le bol!

Shaolan comprit soudainement se que tout cela signifiait…il était tombé amoureux de Sakura…mais il ne pouvait pas être amoureux…l'amour se n'est sentiment idiot…mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie envers cet homme qui touchait à Sakura… Il trouva un peu de réconfort en entendant que Sakura ne gémissait pas, donc sa semblait vouloir dire qu'elle n'aimait pas tant que ça se qu'elle faisait… Toujours à ces pensées, il commença à s'endormir…

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan sortit de ses rêves avec un léger sourire…il était heureux de savoir se qu'il éprouvait pour Sakura…mais le problème c'est que se n'était réciproque du tout…il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il vit que Sakura était là, seule et qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec Eriol et Hatsu. Elle riait.

Shaolan: bonjours tout le monde!

Sakura se leva et ignora superbement Shaolan.

Eriol: elle a quelque chose contre toi…

Shaolan: elle a dit se que c'était?

Hatsu: non, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer! Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?

Shaolan: je te jure que je ne vois pas se que j'ai fais de mal!

Eriol: on verra tout ça plus tard, pour le moment il faut qu'on aille en cours…

Ils sortirent de l'appartement pour se rendre à leur université. Sakura marchait à côté de Shaolan. Lorsqu'elle vit Naoko elle lui adressa un regard noir que ses amies remarquèrent. Elles s'avancèrent vers elle.

Tomoyo: Sa-chan! On peut te parler?

Sakura: bien sûr!

Elles partirent toutes les trois un peu plus loin pour que les garçons ne les entendent pas…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: explication **

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tiny-chan?

Meilin: on t'a vu lancer un regard noir à Naoko…qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?

Tomoyo: elle t'a encore agressé?

Sakura: non, je vais bien, elle ne m'a rien fait…enfin pas à moi..

Meilin: explique toi un peu mieux…

Sakura: hier je devais attendre Shaolan qui était à la bibliothèque mais il était trop long alors j'ai décidé de le rejoindre…seulement quand je l'ai trouvé il était en train

d'embrasser Naoko… je ne sais même pourquoi mais j'ai eu très mal…

Elle commença à pleuré tandis que ces deux amies la prirent dans leur bras…

Tomoyo: je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique…Shaolan ne semblait pas apprécié Naoko…

Sakura: le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas besoins d'apprécié quelqu'un pour couché avec!

Meilin: il nous a appelé hier soir…il était très inquièt pour toi…

Tomoyo: tu étais ou au fait?

Sakura: j'étais dans un tel état de fureur que je suis allé en boite et(rouge) j'ai rammené quelqu'un à l'appartement…

Meilin: quoi?

Sakura: je m'en veux un peu…mais bon, je n'ai pas de petit copain alors je peux avoir des aventures d'une nuit…

Meilin: mais…

Tomoyo(la coupant): on comprend ne t'inquiète pas… bon sourit maintenant…

Sakura sourit faiblement.

Tomoyo: maintenant on doit allé en cours…on se revoit plus tard d'accord?

Sakura hocha la tête et partit retrouver les autres. Dès qu'il la vit arriver, Shaolan remarqua que Sakura avait les yeux rougit et humides: elle venait de pleurer… Son cœur se serra instantanément…

Shaolan: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura(sèche): oui

Elle alla s'asseoir suivi de près par Shaolan et les autres. Le cours fut d'un ennuie mortel pour Shaolan, il s'en fichait, il voulait savoir pourquoi Sakura le fuyait, pourquoi elle avait pleuré…et surtout il voulait savoir pourquoi Sakura était aussi froide avec lui… à la fin du cours ils allèrent à la cantine, dans la file d'attente Shaolan vit Naoko lui adresser un sourire, elle devait certainement pensé au baiser qu'ils avaient "échangé", il décida de lui rendre un sourire, après tout elle savait à quoi s'en tenir désormais! Sakura elle aussi remarqua le sourire de Naoko et se tourna vers Shaolan pour le voir sourire! Son visage devint plus sombre.

Shaolan(à Sakura): qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier au fait?

Sakura(très froide): je ne vois pas en quoi sa te regarde! J'ai le droit de sortir ou je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux!

Shaolan: ne te fache pas.

Sakura(agressive): je ne me fache pas!

Il ne répliqua rien et ils mangèrent puis ils retournèrent en cours. Durant une heure de trou Shaolan alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Il était en train de lire lorsqu'il vit une ombre, il redressa la tête et soupira.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu veux Naoko?

Naoko: tu pose encore la question?

Shaolan: pas vraiment…tu sais que tu n'y arriveras pas…

Naoko: vraiment?

Elle s'assit à côté de Shaolan et regarda son livre et sourit.

Naoko: c'est le livre que tu as emprunté le jour ou nous nous sommes embrassé.

Shaolan: le jour ou **tu** m'as embrasser! Je n'étais pas consentant!

Naoko: ne me fait pas rire…

Elle se pencha rapidement vers lui et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes….

………………………………………...

Tomoyo et Meilin se promenait…pour une fois un des leur prof était absent! Elles étaient près des cerisiers.

Meilin: je n'en reviens pas que Sakura est couché avec un mec juste pour oublié Shaolan!

Tomoyo: c'est vrai que se serait une des rares fois… Mais elle aime Shaolan différemment des autres, tu as du le remarqué.

Meilin: c'est pour ça que je veux savoir pourquoi il embrassé Naoko…

Tomoyo s'arrêta et obligea Meilin à faire pareil, elle lui posa la main sur la bouche et fit un signe de tête. Meilin regarda dans la direction que Tomoyo lui avait montré et elle vit Shaolan en train de lire…et Naoko en face de lui.

Meilin: on s'approche…

Elle s'approchèrent d'eux sans qu'ils les voient et écoutèrent leur conversation….

Naoko: c'est le livre que tu as emprunté le jour ou nous nous sommes embrassé.

Shaolan: le jour ou **tu** m'as embrasser! Je n'étais pas consentant!

Naoko: ne me fait pas rire…

Elle se pencha rapidement vers lui et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes…. Shaolan ouvrit les yeux de surprise puis il poussa doucement Naoko mais celle-ci se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa plus violemment… Meilin et Tomoyo virent Shaolan serrer les poings avant qu'il repousse Naoko. Il l'avait poussé tellement fort qu'elle tomba sur les fesses en face de lui. Shaolan se leva et la regarda méchamment.

Shaolan: je t'interdit de refaire une chose pareil! Sauf si tu veux finir tes jours dans un hôpital.

Naoko: mais…

Shaolan: la ferme! Je ne t'aime pas! Je ne t'apprécie même pas!

Naoko: pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que tu as fais du mal à Sakura!(Meilin et Tomoyo se regardèrent) heu non, se n'est pas se que je voulais dire…je ne t'apprécie pas parce que tu agresse d'autre fille… maintenant dégage!

Naoko partit. Shaolan soupira et se rassit. Il vit des ombres et releva la tête.

Tomoyo: c'est mignon, se que tu as dit…

Meilin: on pensait bien que tu n'avais pas pu embrassé Naoko!

Shaolan: quoi?

Tomoyo: Sakura nous a raconté qu'elle t'avait vu embrasser Naoko…

Shaolan: elle était là?! C'est à cause de ça qu'elle est froide avec moi?

Meilin: oui…elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais sa l'a fait souffrir de te voir avec Naoko…

Shaolan: je mettrais ça au point avec elle… merci de me l'avoir dit.

Tomoyo: c'est normal…je ne supporte pas la voir pleuré…

La sonnerie retentit et ils retournèrent en cours. Shaolan ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet avec Sakura mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il valait mieux pas qu'il l'aborde à l'université…il lui en parlerait se soir, à l'appartement…

Le soir Sakura marchait à côté d'Eriol, elle ne voulait même plus être à côté de Shaolan. Lui, il la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il vit qu'elle semblait facher…

Shaolan(pense): est-ce qu'elle a vu Naoko qui m'embrassait aujourd'hui? Non, je l'aurais remarqué…quoi que, je n'avais pas remarqué Tomoyo et Meilin… en parlant d'elle c'est amusant de constater que lorsqu'elle parle sérieusement elles disent les prénoms et pas les surnoms…

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et Sakura se réfugia dans sa chambre. Shaolan alla frapper à sa porte. Sakura ouvrit puis lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan elle voulu lui refermer la porte au nez mais Shaolan attrapa la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur.

Sakura: je ne t'ai pas autorisé à rentrer!

Shaolan: je sais mais je dois te parler, c'est urgent.

Sakura commença à ouvrir la porte. Shaolan se mit devant la porte empêchant Sakura de partir.

Shaolan: je n'ai pas embrasser Naoko…

Sakura: c'est bizarre, j'aurais juré du contraire! Mais peut être que pour toi lorsque tu mets la langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un se n'est pas un baiser…

Shaolan: c'est elle qui m'a embrassé! Je l'ai repoussé après!

Sakura: oui c'est logique après tout, une fois que tu as eu se que tu voulais! Et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça, je m'en fou totalement!

Shaolan: tu t'en fou au point d'être en colère contre moi!

Sakura: n'importe quoi!

Shaolan: alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es froide avec moi alors qu'avant on s'adressait des sourire et que tu étais chaleureuse!

Sakura: c'est rien laisse tombé! Après tout tu n'as pas de copine et je ne suis pas ta mère alors tu peux bien être infidèle c'est pas grave!

Shaolan: tu es mal placé pour me parler d'infidélité!

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Shaolan: je parle du mec avec qui tu es revenu la nuit dernière! Tu as couché avec lui!

Sakura: je n'aurais jamais couché avec lui si tu n'avais pas embrassé Naoko! De nous deux c'est toi le pire!

Shaolan: non, moi je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un!

Sakura: peut être mais tu es amoureux de la fille qui m'a agressé! Ha mais peut être que tu aimes les femmes violentes!

Shaolan: n'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas attiré par elle! Et c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, elle s'est jeté sur moi! Et aujourd'hui elle a recommencé!

Sakura: tu as du apprécié!

Shaolan: Sakura… je ne l'aime pas…comment pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un qui agresse la personne que j'aime le plus au monde?

Sakura ne comprit pas se qu'il voulait dire…Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux et les ferma doucement en enlaçant Shaolan. Le baiser dura quelques minutes, dans la pièce silencieuse on entendait juste les bruit saccadé des bouches se collant et se décollant… Sakura poussa Shaolan d'un seul coup.

Sakura: je…tu…ne refais jamais ça!

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: parce que je…je n'aime pas ça!

Shaolan: menteuse…

Il lui prit la nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il recula jusqu'au lit ou elle tomba et lui sur elle. Elle se débattait légèrement mais Shaolan ne bougeait pas, finalement elle se laissa faire, caressant le torse musclé de Shaolan. Il se détacha d'elle.

Shaolan: ne va pas me dire que tu n'aime pas ça…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: obligation**

Sakura repoussa une fois de plus Shaolan. Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, Shaolan soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir avec Sakura. Elle était jalouse, elle l'aimait mais elle le repoussait! Il n'y comprenait rien! Il sortit à son tour de la chambre et alla à la cuisine. Il vit Sakura avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues… Elle le vit également, elle se leva et lui prit le bras, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte à clef.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, doucement au début puis plus sauvagement ensuite, Shaolan ferma les yeux en enlaçant Sakura. Elle se détacha brutalement de lui.

Sakura: désolée…je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a prit…

Elle regarda Shaolan droit dans les yeux.

Sakura: on reste amis?

Shaolan: amis?

Sakura: oui… on ne doit pas s'attacher l'un à l'autre…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: parce que tu serais déçu… et puis je n'ai pas le droit…

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais Shaolan la retint.

Shaolan: je ne comprends pas… explique toi mieux que ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être avec moi?

Sakura(pense):merde… je ne peux pas lui dire! Je n'ai pas le droit sinon, il mourait, mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire pour qu'il arrête? (à haute voix) rien… mais imagine que nous sortions ensemble et puis qu'après on rompt, il y aura une mauvaise ambiance dans l'appartement et sa je ne le veux pas…

Shaolan: mais ce n'est pas grave! Je suis prêt à courir le risque…

Sakura: moi pas.

Elle le poussa et sortit de la chambre. Elle se retourna vers Shaolan en souriant.

Sakura: tu viens?

Shaolan(arrivant): tu es bizarre comme fille!

Sakura: merci!

Shaolan: sur se point se n'est pas un compliment!

Sakura(souriant): pour moi être bizarre c'est un compliment!

Shaolan(souriant): dis, si un jour tu changes d'avis sur nous deux, tu me fais signe d'accord?

Sakura(riant): tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas perdre ça… Mais je tiens compte de la remarque!

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine. En les voyant arriver, Eriol et Hatsu sourirent, ils s'étaient réconcilié…c'était tellement mieux de les voir ainsi!

Eriol: je vois que votre petit différent est réglé! C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça!

Shaolan: je suis d'accord! Surtout que c'était une mésantente!

Hatsu: et pourquoi vous ne vous parliez plus?

Shaolan: Sakura a cru que j'avais embrassé Naoko.

Hatsu: quoi! Mais comment t'as fais pour croire ça?!

Sakura: parce qu'ils se sont embrassé devant moi…mais apparemment c'est Naoko qui a sauté sur Shaolan…

Eriol(souriant): je vois et toi tu étais jalouse alors…

Sakura(le coupant): je ne suis pas jalouse! Pourquoi je le serai alors que je ne suis même pas avec Shaolan?

Eriol(souriant): je laisse tomber! Avec toi c'est peine perdu tu es encore plus tétue que Shaolan!

Shaolan: je ne suis pas tétu!

Hatsu(agitant son index de gauche à droite): Shao, Shao, Shao…c'est pas à nous que tu feras croire ça.

Shaolan: vous avez fait quoi a mangé?

Eriol(ironique): tu as l'art pour changer de conversation sans qu'on le remarque!

Shaolan le regarda de coin, Eriol lui sourit.

Hatsu: on mange des somen…

Sakura: génial! J'adore les somen!

Ils se mettèrent tous à table lorsque le portable de Sakura sonna. Son sourire disparu instantanément. Elle décrocha et s'éloigna mais les garçons purent entendre sa

conversation.

Sakura: oui……quel est la cible?………Quoi?!……non, je refuse de joué les nounous!………je m'en fiche! Je ne suis pas payé pour ça!……….je sais que c'est

toi le patron…….. Mais…..(soupire)bon je le ferais…..mais je te préviens c'est la dernière fois!

Elle raccrocha violemment et revint à table l'air sombre.

Shaolan: ça va?

Sakura:oui….

Hatsu: y a un problème à ton boulo?

Sakura: oui…enfin non! C'est compliqué.

Eriol: tu veux en parler?

Sakura(sourire forcé): pas vraiment… en tout cas ses somens sont délicieux!

La sonnerie du portable de Sakura sonna une fois de plus. Elle soupira et se leva.

Sakura: oui?………..et c'est pour ça que tu me rappelles?……..bon, c'est quand?……..d'accord j'y serais….je peux raccrocher sans que tu me rappelle?….c'est ça!

Elle raccrocha et revint à table.

Hatsu: ton boss à l'air étourdit!

Sakura: il fait ça pour m'embêté….il sait que je n'aime pas ses coup de fil.

Shaolan: pourquoi? Il est pas sympa?

Sakura: disons que je ne l'ai jamais vu et je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé alors je ne sais pas trop comment il est… Sinon vous êtes déjà allez au Takime? Ce

restaurant fait des somen remarquables! A chaque fois que j'y vais je me retiens pour ne pas manger tout le stand!

Les garçons se regardèrent: Sakura n'aimait vraiment pas parler de son travail.

Shaolan: au fait, ça vous dirait d'allé en boite demain?

Eriol: c'est une bonne idée puisqu'on aura pas cours le lendemain!

Sakura: moi je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu! Mais ça vous fera une sortie entre garçons et vous vous amuserez beaucoup!

Hatsu: on y compte bien! Et puis on pourra dragué sans aucun problème…Surtout que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une fille…

Eriol(le coupant): c'est bon on a compris Hatsu!

Sakura(bas, à Shaolan): qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les filles?

Shaolan(riant nerveusement): tu comprendras plus tard….

Il était encore tout retourné….la naïveté de Sakura n'avait aucune limite! Celle-ci se redressa, les sourcils froncés, elle ne comprenait toujours pas se que Hatsu avait

voulu dire mais apparemment elle était bien la seule!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: une soirée riche en émotion**

Le soir les garçons se préparèrent pour allez en boite. Hatsu était en en jean, il avait également une chemise noir à manche courte ouvert de quatre boutons, on aurait pu voir d'avantage son torse, s'il n'avait pas un collier avec un pendantif représentant un aigle égyptien, habillé ainsi il faisait "bad boy"… Eriol, portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate attaché à la va vite, se qui lui donnait un air sérieux, mais enjoué… quand à Shaolan il portait un jean noir délavé avec un tee-shirt gris, il portait également des converses blanche, il était très simple mais extèrement séduisant. Sakura les observa tout les trois.

Hatsu: alors? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

Sakura: j'en dis que vous allez vous faire racoler par les filles! Vous êtes vraiment kawaï!

Shaolan: tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas venir?

Sakura: non, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu…

Eriol: un rendez-vous galant?

Sakura: heu… un rendez-vous qui se veut galant on va dire!

Hatsu: comment ça "qui se veut"?

Sakura regarda sa montre.

Sakura: je dois allé me préparée, sinon je vais être en retard! Amusez vous bien!

Elle leur déposa à chacun un bisous sur la joue… Shaolan eut droit à un baiser près des lèvres. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre.

Eriol: bon, on y va?

Les autres acquiècèrent et montèrent en voiture.

Shaolan: on va dans quelle boite?

Eriol: j'ai entendu dire qu'une nouvelle boite s'était ouverte… on a qu'a essayé…

Shaolan: bonne idée… et elle est ou?

Eriol: heu… j'ai oublié!

Shaolan tomba à la renverse.

Hatsu: relax Shao! Je sais ou elle se trouve cette boite!

Ils arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes devant une boite où la file était immense. Ils rentrèrent une heure plus tard… Ils réussirent à prendre une table et s'y installèrent.

Shaolan: Sakura doit certainement être à son rendez-vous maintenant…

Eriol: tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: oui… mais elle ne veut pas d'une relation entre nous… elle dit qu'elle n'a pas le droit.

Hatsu: pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas…les excuses qu'elle m'a donné ne sont pas convaincante… elle doit les cacher.

Le regard de Hatsu vit Eriol se frotter les yeux…

Hatsu: ça ne va pas?

Eriol: si, si… j'avais juste cru voir Sakura! Mais ça ne doit pas être elle… qui voudrait donné un rendez-vous galant dans un endroit pareil! Je dois halluciné! Je la

vois encore!

Shaolan: où?

Eriol leur pointa une direction et ils regardèrent. Parmis la foule, ils remarquèrent une fille de leur age les cheveux brun presque noir relevé sur sa nuque. Elle portait

une robe dos nu rouge sombre qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, elle avait des talons qui la grandissait de quatre centimètre. Lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin vers eux, ils

purent remarquer ses yeux vert émeraude… C'était vraiment Sakura mais elle semblait plus femme, plus sensuelle. Elle avait mit du noir sous ses yeux, si bien que son regard était beaucoup plus envoûtant et déconcertant…

Shaolan: c'est Sakura…

Hatsu: elle est sexy comme ça!… heureusement que tu es amoureux d'elle Shao, parce qu'ou sinon j'aurais déjà tenté ma chance!

Ils se retournèrent à nouveau vers Sakura. Un homme en smoking s'était approcher d'elle, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main Sakura l'avait saisi sans l'ombre d'un

sourire.

Eriol: elle ne sourie pas… ça fait bizarre de la voir comme ça…

Elle arriva accompagné de l'homme en smoking devant une table ou les hommes qui y était assis semblait aussi sérieux qu'ils semblaient coincé, elle resta debout à

côté de l'homme qui semblait le plus important. Ils avaient l'air d'attendre quelqu'un… Et se quelqu'un arriva. Un homme entouré de deux autres arrivèrent et

s'assirent en face de Sakura et les autres en face de l'homme important…

Hatsu: vous arrivez à lire sur leurs lèvres?

Shaolan: non, ils sont trop loin.

Une fille qui les avaient remarqué depuis qu'ils étaient entré se décida à accoster le groupe des trois garçons.

Fille(à Hatsu): excuse-moi… est-ce que tu pourrais me faire danser?

Hatsu: heu…oui… mais pas maintenant, à la prochaine chanson, d'accord?

Il lui sourit d'un air séducteur et elle hocha nerveusement la tête.

Hatsu: est-ce que en attendant tu pourrais allé nous chercher trois vodka orange?

La fille hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et partit vers le bar. Hatsu tourna son regard vers ses deux amis et put constaté leur regard accusateur…

Hatsu: quoi?

Eriol: tu as vu comment tu la traite? C'est une fille, pas une esclave!

Soudain, il s'arrêta, et les deux garçons regardèrent dans la même direction que lui…

**Sakura POV: **

Je rentrais dans la boite… elle avait l'air sympa, même si j'aurais préféré m'y retrouver avec Shaolan… enfin passons, un homme en smoking s'approcha, il était assez mignon… mais pas autant que Shaolan… ha!!! Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça!!

Homme: bonjour, je suis Yuzuki… vous êtes la "nounou"?

Sakura: oui…

Yuzuki me tendit le bras que je saisis. Il m'emmena vers une table ou siègeait des hommes en costume, se devait sûrement être les plus vieux de la boite! On me

présenta enfin mon client… C'était l'homme le plus important… Je me tins debout à côté de lui… je voulais avoir un œil sur les comparses de l'homme qui allait bientôt arriver… D'ailleurs je le voyais, ils étaient tous en costume cravate avec un air sombre sur le visage. Ils s'installèrent tous et les deux hommes commencèrent à parler affaire… c'était d'un ennuie! Encore pire que les cours! Sa devint intéressant que lorsque le ton monta entre les deux hommes.

**Normal POV: **

Sakura observait discrètement les deux hommes qui encadraient leur interlocuteur… ils avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, quoi de plus normal puisque c'était la plus belle femme qu'ils n'aient jamais vu? Lorsque le ton monta et que le client de Sakura tapa du poing sur la table les deux hommes sortirent leurs armes.

Sakura: messieurs vous devriez ranger ça avant de vous blesser…

Homme1: c'est ça ma jolie! On te crois!

Le deuxième homme pensant que la vigilance de Sakura était occupé par son collègue visa le client… On entendit un coup de feu… le deuxième homme s'écroula

sur le sol, répandant son sang… Quelques seconde après le coup de feu, les cris commencèrent, mais Sakura remarqua également que des hommes armés venaient

dans leur direction.

Sakura(criant à son client): suivez-moi!! Restez bien derrière moi!!

L'homme se leva et se mit derrière elle. Elle sortit son deuxième pistolets… il ne serait pas inutile. Elle tira sur toute les personnes qui tentaient de s'approcher (bah

oui, ceux qui s'approche sont forcément des méchants puisque les autres s'enfuit en courant vers la sortie!) en courant. Elle réussi enfin à atteindre la porte avec son

client. Elle le prit par le col et le jeta dehors avant de fermer la porte. Elle rechargea ses armes.

Sakura: allez approchez-vous!

Dix apparurent, ils étaient tous beaucoup plus armé qu'elle. Pourtant elle tira, et tua ses dix hommes, elle regaina ses revolvers puis elle se dirigea vers la porte de

derrière, inutile de se faire encore plus remarqué…

………………………………………...

Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu étaient dehors, ils étaient encore sous le choc, ils avaient vu Sakura tirer sur un homme…. Elle avait tué… Ils avaient vu quelques minutes plus tard l'homme sur lequel veillait Sakura expulsé violemment de la boite puis la porte se refermer… Les sirènes de police se firent entendre. Ils avaient gardé les yeux sur le client de Sakura, et virent cette dernière arrivée. Elle n'était pas blessée, et ne semblait troublé par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle prit son client par le col et l'écarta de la foule, elle le fit monter dans une voiture qui s'en alla. Elle commença à partir elle aussi.

Hatsu: eh bien Shaolan, on peut dire que tes petites amies sont ennuyeuses!

Eriol: c'est vraiment bizarre, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Sakura puisse faire ça…

Shaolan: moi non plus… on lui en parle ou on garde ça pour nous?

Eriol: je pense qu'on ferait mieux de garder ça pour nous… du moins pour le moment. Nous devons en apprendre plus sur elle…

Hatsu: ouais! Séance d'espionnage en vue!

Ils rentrèrent à leur tour chez eux, ils n'entendirent pas Sakura. Ils firent donc le moins de bruit possible en allant se coucher. Aucun des trois ne dormis vraiment se

soir là, ils étaient trop préoccupé par la soirée et la révélation qu'ils avaient eu…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: espionnage**

Le lendemain les trois amis se levèrent, incapable de rester dans leur lit plus longtemps… Ils se rejoignirent dans la cuisine.

Eriol: je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir trouvé le sommeil…

Hatsu: ouais… ça me fait bizarre de dire ça mais… j'ai réfléchis toute la nuit!

Shaolan: comme nous tous je pense…

Hatsu: à votre avis, c'est quoi le métier de Sakura?

Eriol: au mieux c'est garde du corps… au pire une tueuse…

Shaolan: je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution…

Hatsu: pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que lorsque son patron l'a apelé elle a dit "je ne suis pas payé pour ça" donc ça veut dire qu'en général elle n'est chargé de surveiller les gens…

Eriol: tu doit avoir raison…

Ils entendirent du bruit venant de l'escalier, ils se tournèrent et virent Sakura entrer dans la cuisine.

Sakura: bonjour tout le monde!

Shaolan: bonjour! Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

Sakura(l'air sombre): on peut dire ça comme ça…(les trois garçons se regardèrent) et vous?

Hatsu: c'était bien! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de pêcher une fille… j'aurais bien voulu la nuit aurait été…

Eriol(le coupant): Hatsu!

Sakura: vous êtes rentré vers quelle heure?

Shaolan: il devait être minuit…

Eriol: et toi tu es rentrée à quelle heure?

Sakura: j'ai du rentrer juste avant vous… mais comme je me suis endormis immédiatement je ne vous ai pas entendu! Bon, je vais allé prendre une douche!

Elle sortit de la cuisine, les trois amis attendirent un peu et ils reprirent leur conversation.

Shaolan: elle a l'air de regretter… Elle n'aime pas son métier et ça se voit…

Hatsu: dans se cas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrête pas?

Eriol: sa ne doit pas être facile… se n'est pas vraiment le genre de boulot ou tu envoie une lettre de démission!… je pense que c'est aussi à cause de ça qu'elle te

repousse, Shao…

Shaolan: c'est possible… Il faudrait qu'on interroge Tomoyo et Meiling… avec un peu de chance elles voudront bien nous en apprendre plus…

Eriol: tu ne penses pas qu'elles le diront à Sakura après?

Hatsu: y a des chances mais on ne risque rien à essayer!

Ils entendirent une sonnerie de portable, la sonnerie du portable de Sakura plus précisément! Cette dernière arriva dans le salon.

Sakura: allô?…. Oui… tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça! Tu me saoule!… Tu sais très bien que lorsque je le pourrais je m'en irais…. Non, je te l'ai déjà dis! Ce

n'est pas mon job! En plus, il est con c'est à cause de lui qu'il y a eu cette fusillade!…… Non! Je ne le ferais pas!…… eh bien vire moi je m'en fou!….. Pour ça je

suis d'accord… tu me dis qui, quand et ou….. Okay, pas de problème, je t'appel quand c'est fait.

Elle raccrocha et partit dans sa chambre. Elle en sortit deux minutes plus tard avec un coffret long d'un mètre.

Hatsu: ou est-ce que tu vas?

Sakura: je dois faire un truc au boulot… Je devrais en avoir pour trois heures maximum…

Shaolan: et c'est quoi dans ton… heu…sac?

Sakura(gênée): heu… c'est…heu…ho, je vais être en retard!

Elle partit précipitamment… Ils entendirent la porte claquer puis ils se coururent jusqu' à la fenêtre. Ils suivirent Sakura du regard, puis ils sortirent à leur tour.

Eriol: tu as le chic pour poser les bonnes questions Shao!

Hatsu: a tout les coup c'est un bazooka!

Shaolan: nous verrons bien!

Ils suivirent de loin la voiture de Sakura. Elle allait vers une falaise… Elle s'arrêta et sortit de la voiture, ils continuèrent leur chemin et s'arrêtèrent plus loin. Ils la

virent ouvrir la boite qu'elle tenait à la main, il la voyait vicer des choses puis lorsqu'elle sortit complètement la chose de son étuis ils virent que c'était un arc… Mais

pas n'importe lequel, il semblait avoir un viseur. Elle prit une flèche en acier, elle ajusta, visa et banda son arc. Elle lâcha la flèche qui alla dans une maison en contre-

bas. Elle prit des jumelle, puis elle repartit.

Eriol: nous devons nous dépêcher de rentrer avant elle, il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose…

Ils coururent jusqu'à leur voiture et partirent. Ils se garèrent devant leur maison en vitesse et coururent à l'intérieur. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'installer dans la

cuisine que Sakura arrivait devant la maison.

Sakura: vous ne vous êtes toujours pas habillé!?

Eriol: non, je dois dire qu'on avait envie de traînasser un peu!

Sakura: je te comprend puisque je le fais souvent! Je vais aller me changer… j'ai un entraînement!

Shaolan: un entraînement de quoi?

Sakura: de pom-pom girl, j'en fais depuis que je suis petite…

Shaolan: on peut t'accompagné?

Sakura(paniquant): non, se sera très ennuyeux pour vous et moi je vais perdre mes moyens si je vous vois là-bas…

Eriol: on comprends… tu rentreras vers quelle heure?

Sakura: je ne mangerais pas ici…

Elle partit dans la salle de bain, et bientôt les trois amis entendirent l'eau couler.

Hatsu: je propose qu'on s'habille et que lorsqu'elle partira on la suive encore… le fait qu'elle ai répondu si vite c'est louche.

Eriol: je suis d'accord. Bon chacun dans sa chambre.

Ils montèrent tout les trois dans leur chambre respective. Ils s'habillèrent en jeans et en tee-shirt mais rien de moulant, s'ils devaient courirent se serait plus facile ainsi!

Ils redescendirent dix minutes après être montés et se rejoignirent dans la cuisine. Ils virent Sakura passé, elle était en jupe noir avec un haut rouge. Elle avait

également un sac noir. Elle sortit.

Hatsu: allons-y!

Ils sortirent à leur tour et montèrent dans la voiture. Ils suivirent Sakura discrètement, elle s'arrêta devant une maison en bois qui était dans un état pitoyable. Elle prit

son sac et rentra à l'intérieur.

Eriol se gara un peu plus loin et ils descendirent de voiture.

Shaolan: vous pensez qu'on va nous laissez entrez?

Hatsu: je pense que oui…

Eriol: peut-on savoir se qui te rend si coonfiant?

Hatsu: hé bien, je reconnais cette maison… c'est là ou je suis allé avec Shaolan. Tu te rappelles?

Shaolan: cette maison me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir exactement…

Hatsu: c'est la demeure de Mamoru-sensei!

Eriol: votre entraîneur de boxe?

Hatsu: pour moi oui, pour Shao, c'était autre chose…

Shaolan: c'était mon entraîneur en art martiaux, il enseigner le maniement de l'épée et à me battre plus généralement…

Eriol: hé bien espérons qu'il nous autorisera à rentrez…

Ils allèrent devant la porte, Eriol esquissa un mouvement pour frapper à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant. Ils se regardèrent puis Shaolan entra en premier. Une

fois qu'ils furent tous rentré la porte se referma sur eux.

Hatsu: il a pas changé, il fait toujours flipper!

??: et toi tu es toujours aussi vulgaire…

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un homme agé de 90 ans, petit, maigre qui se tenait avec une cane. Il avait tellement de ride qu'on voyait à peine sa bouche et ses

yeux…

Shaolan(s'inclinant): Mamoru-sensei…

Mamoru(s'inclinant): Shaolan… je suis heureux de te revoir… que me vaut votre visite à tout les trois?

Eriol: hé bien, nous suivions une jeune fille et nous avons été intrigué lorsque nous l'avons vu entrer dans votre demeure.

Hatsu(murmurant): pourquoi tu lui dit ça? Il va nous foutre dehors!

Mamoru, qui malgré la discrétion de Hatsu, avait entendu ses propos lui donna un violent coup de cane dans le tibia.

Mamoru: tu n'as toujours pas compris… et arrête d'être aussi vulgaire…

Eriol(à Shaolan): Hatsu se prenait souvent des coups non?

Mamoru: oui, je crois que sa lui fait du bien! Avant de venir ici se n'était qu'un petit prétentieux… Maintenant il l'est un peu moins… Suivez-moi…

Les trois amis suivirent Mamoru dans une seule à l'étage. Bien que la maison soit en bois au dehors, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle avec une paroie de verre. On

arrivait à distinguer des ombres de l'autre côté. Mamoru s'assit devant une table et fit signe au trois jeunes garçons de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Mamoru: dites-moi, pourquoi suiviez-vous cette jeune femme?

Shaolan: c'est notre colocataire et… nous l'avons vu tuer des hommes… depuis on se demande qui elle est en réalité et comment elle a fait pour en arriver là…

Hatsu: on se documente quoi!

Mamoru: et quel est le nom de cette jeune femme?

Eriol: Sakura Kinomoto.

Mamoru: ha oui Sakura… une histoire dès plus tragique… Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle. Elle ne vous tuera pas. De plus, elle n'apprécie guère ce métier… bien

que se soit la meilleure…

Shaolan: la meilleure? C'est une tueuse? Et vous l'entraîner, alors que vous avez toujours refusé d'enseigner à quelqu'un qui prend la vie des autres. Pourquoi?

Mamoru: levez-vous, et regardez la vitre.

Ils obéirent, la vitre devint de plus en plus claire. C'est alors que les ombres laissèrent place à des êtres de chair et de sang. La pièce était rempli d'une vingtaine

d'homme habillé en noir disposés en cercle. Au milieu se dressait une femme habillé d'un pantalon en lin blanc et d'un débardeur blanc.

Shaolan: mais c'est Sakura! Son entraînement est beaucoup plus dure que celui que j'ai reçu!

Mamoru: en effet. Elle est beaucoup plus forte que toi, regarde.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: l'entraînement de Mamoru-sensei**

Sakura se tenait devant une vingtaine d'homme habillé en noir et armé de baton mesurant un mètre, elle-même était habillé en blanc et également armé d'un baton. Un des hommes coura vers elle, elle saisit son baton et retourna l'homme qui fut mis face contre terre, elle lui frappa la tête avec l'une des extrémité de son arme et l'homme fut évanoui. Comme si l'évanouissement d'un des leur était le signal, tout les hommes courèrent vers Sakura. Celle-ci donnait des coups dans le ventre ou légèrement plus bas de ses adversaires, ils reculaient tous sous la douleur. Sakura fit tournoyer son arme au dessus de sa tête puis donna des coups au premier homme qu'elle croisait, ils s'éffondraient tous sous la violence des coups qu'elle leur portait. En dix minutes les vingt hommes qu'elle avait affronter se retrouvaient par terre, inconscients. Elle se détendit.

Mamoru: elle relâche son attention, ça devient une proie facile…

Comme pour prouver qu'il avait raison une vingtaine d'homme apparurent derrière Sakura sans que celle-ci ne les remarque. Ils crièrent en se jettant sur elle, Sakura eu tout juste le temps de se retourner avant d'être plaqué au sol par les hommes. Pourtant elle avait toujours son arme en main. Shaolan cru que l'entraînement allait cessé, habituellement lorsque l'élève était en difficulté le maître stoppait l'entraînement mais il se trompait. Il vit Sakura qui commençait à fatiguer, elle ne se débattait plus tandis que les coups de ses adversaires étaient de plus en plus redoutable.

Shaolan(à Mamoru): arrêtez! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est en mauvaise posture et qu'elle est blessé?

Mamoru: je ne relâcherais pas son entraînement, c'est n'est pas pour les même raison que toi qu'elle s'entraîne. Elle en a besoin pour sa survie, toi c'était pour te protégé de petit dealer sans importance… J'ai confiance en elle, elle y arrivera…

Shaolan reporta son attention sur Sakura. Elle avait réussi à se rouler pour que son dos soit face à ses adversaires. Shaolan vit qu'elle se relevait doucement en portant le poids de vingt sur elle. Puis en poussant un cri elle se releva complètement en faisant tombé les hommes qui étaient sur son dos. Elle pris rapidement son arme et donna un violent coups dans le ventre de son adversaire. Il s'écroula, les coups de Sakura avait redoublé de violence, elle couru vers les hommes et leur décochant des coups de poings, en les frappant de son arme et elle se servait également de ses pieds et de ses genoux pour faire le plus de mal possible à l'ennemi. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, les vingt hommes étaient sur le sol, aussi inconscient que les précédents. Soudain Shaolan vit que Mamoru se trouvait dans la pièce avec Sakura, il regarda à côté de lui, à l'endroit où se trouvait Mamoru quelques instants plus tôt mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il avait profité que l'attention des trois amis étaient fixé sur Sakura pour se faufilé hors de la pièce. Shaolan l'entendit à travers la vitre.

Mamoru: c'est bien, tu t'es amélioré mais tu n'as pas encore assimilé toute les règles… tu as encore des progrets à faire.

Sakura: je sais… j'ai relâché mon attention… mais je vous remercie de ne pas avoir stoppé mon entraînement, sans ça je n'aurais pas pu m'amélioré, et en plus je

déteste finir sur un échec!

Mamoru: je sais. Bien maintenant tu peux aller prendre une douche. Ensuite tu iras dans la salle des armes pour t'entraîner un peu…

Sakura s'inclina puis elle partit. Mamoru rejoignit Eriol, Hatsu et Shaolan.

Eriol: c'est toujours comme ça vos entraînement? Je veux dire avec Sakura.

Mamoru: oui, bien que j'augmente la difficulté elle arrive toujours à se défaire de ses situation… c'est la meilleure élève que j'ai eu…

Hatsu(avec une grimace): oui sa se voit…

Shaolan: Mamoru-sensei, m'autoriseriez-vous à reprendre mon entraînement?

Mamoru: tu es arrivé au bout de ton apprentissage.

Shaolan: je voulais dire reprendre mon entraînement pour avoir le même niveau que Sakura.

Mamoru: pourquoi vouloir augmenter? Ton niveau ne te suffit pas?

Shaolan: disons qu'auparavant je pensais que je ne pouvais plus avancer, que je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Mais avec la démonstration de Sakura je me suis rendu

compte que je me trompais, je veux être l'un des meilleurs.

Mamoru: bien, je te reprendrais… mais auparavant as-tu réussi à maîtriser tes pouvoirs? Je n'ai pas envie que ta bêtise se reproduise…

Shaolan(souriant et gêné): je le maîtrise parfaitement…

Eriol: comment vous savez que Shaolan a des pouvoirs?

Mamoru: parce que mon pouvoir est de repérer et d'aider ceux qui en possède. À ton avis, comment Shaolan et Hatsu se sont-ils rencontré?

Hatsu: c'est parce que j'étais trop nul alors vous m'avez mis un adversaire plus fort que moi pour que je me prenne une raclée.

Mamoru: tu ne comprendras jamais Hatsu. Je vous ai réuni tout les deux car tout les deux vous souffriez de ne pouvoir vous confié, vos pouvoirs sont un don qui est

parfois dur à porter, alors vaut mieux être deux ou trois pour que se soit plus facile… vous êtes complémentaire tout les trois… et vous maîtriser de mieux en mieux vos pouvoirs mais ne relâcher jamais votre entraînement car si vous le faites, se sera votre perte… Bien maintenant allons voir ou en est notre chère Sakura… Ils longèrent un couloir, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits.

Hatsu: qu'est-ce que c'est?

Eriol: on dirait des coups de feu…

Shaolan: mais atténué, nous avons tous entendu des coups de feu, le bruit n'est pas le même…

Mamoru: c'est parce que la pièce est insonorisé… enfin, au maximum, je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment on faisait…

Ils se placèrent de nouveau devant une vitre, celle-ci s'éclairci aussitôt en laissant apparaître un décors, on aurait dit l'intérieur d'un temple, ils virent tout à coup

Sakura courir dans leur direction, elle était habillé en noir avec une queue de cheval pour retenir ses cheveux, le long de ses cuisses se trouvaient deux révolvers et à se taille il y avait plusieurs recharge, elle sortit les révolvers en se tournant légèrement vers l'arrière. Elle semblait poursuivi. Soudain son poursuivant surgit derrière elle, c'était un homme très grand, il devait faire trois mètre de hauteur et avait la largeur de deux hommes. Sakura arriva droit vers la vitre ou elle fit un salto permettant de à son poursuivant de se cogner contre la vitre. Sakura s'éloigna légèrement puis elle commença à tirer. En voyant les balles créer des étincelles sur la peau de l'homme Shaolan compris.

Shaolan: un robot?

Mamoru: oui, je n'allais pas mettre un homme de chair et de sang devant une Sakura armé. À moins qu'il soit suicidaire.

Sakura se réfugia derrière un pilier, ils la virent recharger ses armes. Puis elle attendit, à l'affut. Le robot ne tarda pas à broyer une partie du pilier de sa main força

Sakura à sortir de sa cachette. Elle lui tira dessus le temps qu'elle se mette à l'abris d'un autre pilier. Le robot se tourna vers le pilier mais il ne compris pas les

intentions de Sakura lorsqu'elle tira sur le pilier endommager. Se n'est qu'en recevant le pilier sur le crane qu'il s'effondra. Sakura monta sur le pilier, elle voulait

s'assurer que le robot était hors d'usage. Apperemment pas puis qu'il souleva le pilier en faisant tomber Sakura par la même occasion. Celle-ci fit une cabriole et

atterrie sur le dos du robot. Elle arracha la peau artificielle puis elle trouvait se qu'elle cherchait: les fils de commande. Elle les arracha tandis que Mamoru lui parlait

sans qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Mamoru: non pas ça Sakura. Tu ne sais pas combien ça coûte de le faire réparer…

Malgré les lamentations du vieil homme elle rendit soon robot incapable de se mouvoir. Puis elle descendit de son dos. Elle passa son bras sur son front pour enlevé

la sueur qui s'y logeait. Soudain, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il se mit à pleuvoir, Sakura enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et mis sa tête en arrière,

l'eau commença à ruisseler le long de son visage puis le long de son corps en plaquant ses vêtements contre sa peau, rendant ses formes encore plus voyantes et

désirable.

Mamoru: bien, allons déjeuner…

Il sortit de la salle suivi par Eriol et Hatsu, Shaolan essaya de s'arracher à la comtemplation de Sakura mais il n'y parvenait pas… il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son corps contre le sien… Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Hatsu: je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais il faut que tu viennes…

Shaolan suivi Hatsu à contre cœur. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon ou ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'assit en face de son maître.

Mamoru: après le déjeuner vous devrez rentrer chez vous…

Eriol: oui…est-ce que…

Mamoru(le coupant et devançant sa demande): je ne dirais rien à Sakura. Mais vous vous devriez lui en parler… Shaolan, je veux te voir tout les mardi, tu ne

croiseras pas Sakura puisqu'elle a un club se jour là…

Shaolan: bien sensei.

Ils mangèrent en silence puis ils repartirent chez eux.

Hatsu: dis-moi réellement, pourquoi tu as voulus te remettre aux arts martiaux?

Shaolan: se que j'ai dit à Mamoru-sensei est vrai, mais j'ai également un pressentiment qui me dit que je dois le faire…

Eriol: on te fait confiance… mais n'en fait pas trop surtout.

Shaolan: tu me connais.

Eriol: justement!

Ils rentrèrent dans leur maison et attendirent Sakura en regardant un film. Celle-ci arriva deux heures plus tard, elle semblait fatigué mais souriante.

Shaolan: salut, ça c'est bien passer ton entraînement?

Sakura: oui mais c'était épuisant!

Shaolan: c'est dommage… j'envisageais d'aller au cinéma avec toi puisque Hatsu et Eriol m'ont lacher mais je crois que se n'est pas possible non plus. Dommage.

Sakura(souriant): je viens, mais laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer, le noir sous se soleil brûlant c'est pas facile!

Shaolan: je peux t'aider à choisir tes vêtements?

Sakura(étonnée): heu…si tu veux.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: une sortie cinéma**

Sakura monta dans sa chambre suivie de Shaolan. Elle alla ouvrir son armoir tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Elle sortit un jean avec un haut noir. Shaolan fronça les sourcils.

Shaolan: je croyais que tu ne voulais pas porter de noir.

Sakura: je sais mais je n'ai pas l'habitude…en général je porte toujours des couleurs sombre…

Shaolan se leva et prit Sakura par les épaules. Il la fit reculer jusqu'au lit ou lu força à s'asseoir;

Shaolan: je m'occupe de choisir ta tenue.

Sakura: mais…

Shaolan(la coupant): il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, ai confiance en moi.

Sakura hocha la tête et Shaolan partit devant l'armoire, il soulevait les vêtements qui se trouvaient devant lui d'un air songeur. Sakura le regardait faire, son

expression était à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la méfiance, se demandant ce que Shaolan allait choisir. Elle le vit les sourcils froncer puis elle vit une lueur dans

son regard et un sourire étira ses lèvres qui lui faisaient envie.

Shaolan: je crois que j'ai trouvé!

Il saisit un vêtement. C'était une robe très simple blanche. Elle avait des brettelles, elle se resserrait sous la poitrine tandis que le bas était plus ample. Sakura

s'enfonça sur son lit.

Sakura: je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée…le blanc ne me va pas du tout…

Shaolan: laisse-moi en juger. Tu peux l'essayer? S'il te plait…

Sakura céda devant le regard d'enfant que lui faisait Shaolan. Elle prit la robe, et regarda Shaolan, ce dernier restait planté devant elle.

Sakura: heu…Shaolan, il faudrait que tu sortes…

Shaolan(rougissant): ha oui! J'avais oublié excuse-moi!

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Sakura se déshabilla puis elle enfila la robe. Elle se regarda dans le mirroir, elle faisait bizarre dans cette robe… la coupe lui allait bien mais la couleur… le noir était plus saillant.

Sakura: Shaolan, tu peux rentrer.

Shaolan ouvrit la porte et vit Sakura, il resta sans voix.

Sakura(se méprenant): tu vois je t'avais dis que le blanc ne m'allait pas…

Shaolan: tu ressemble à un ange, tu es magnifique!

Sakura rougit sous se compliment.

Shaolan: je pense qu'on peut y aller…

Sakura: je ne vais pas y aller comme ça!

Shaolan: pourquoi? Tu es vraiment belle dans cette robe.

Sakura(rose): je ne me sans pas à l'aise dans cette couleur…

Shaolan lui prit les mains. Il lui fit un regard suppliant.

Shaolan: s'il te plait reste comme ça…

Sakura(essayant de se montrer convaincante): non, sa ne marchera pas cette fois… je….(elle soupira) bon d'accord, je reste comme ça… mais je veux que tu

t'habille comme moi j'en ai envie d'accord?

Shaolan: tout se que tu veux!

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Sakura le poussa sur le lit et ouvrit son placard. Elle regarda à son tour le contenu, elle

cherchait surtout un haut puisque le jeans que Shaolan portait était moulant mais pas trop non plus. Elle cherchait juste quelque chose pour remplacer le tee-shirt bleu

que Shaolan portait en se moment. Son regard s'arrêta sur une chemise noir. Elle la prit et lui tendit.

Sakura: je suis sûre que sa t'irai à merveille!

Shaolan sourit puis lui prit la chemise. Il la posa sur son lit. Sakura n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle le vit enlever son tee-shirt. Elle se retourna immédiatement sous

le regard souriant de Shaolan. Elle était toujours dos à lui lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud au creux de son oreille.

Shaolan(séducteur): pourquoi tu te retourne alors que tu meures d'envie de me voir torse nu?

Sakura(bredouillant): je…je n'éprouve pas se besoins…

Shaolan la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il avait enfilé la chemise mais il ne l'avait pas fermé, Sakura pu apercevoir le torse musclé de Shaolan. Il posa doucement une main sur sa joue, puis il s'avança vers ses lèvres. Sakura sentit son désir monter en elle, mais elle ne devait surtout pas y céder, elle sentit les lèvres de Shaolan effleuré doucement les siennes, puis il lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Il s'écarta d'elle. Il sourit en voyant les pommettes de Sakura rouge. Il lui faisait envie… c'était un bon début. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait la faire craquer.

Shaolan: tu m'aides à attacher ma chemise?

Sakura(levant un sourcil): tu ne sais pas le faire seul?

Shaolan: si mais, c'est toi qui à choisit se vêtement et je n'aime pas à chaque fois il y a trop de bouton.

Sakura: mais moi j'ai enfilé ma robe, alors je ne vais pas pourquoi je devrais fermé ta chemise!

Shaolan(séducteur): si tu veux je t'enlève ta robe et je te la remet ensuite comme ça on sera quitte…

Sakura rougit furieusement et attrapa la chemise de Shaolan, elle se rapprocha de lui et commença à attacher les boutons. Shaolan se laissait faire avec un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il la regarda, Sakura cru que rien n'existait plus autours d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas que Shaolan puisse lui faire un regard aussi doux et passionné… Il déposa un baiser près des lèvres de Sakura la faisant frissonner.

Sakura: on y va?

Shaolan: oui.

Ils se mirent route pour le cinéma, ils y allèrent à pied puisqu'il était une rue plus loin. Ils firent la queue et Shaolan acheta les billets. Sakura ne savait pas vraiment quel type de film s'était mais tant que ce n'était pas un film à l'eau de rose sa devrait allé. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question à Shaolan.

Sakura: c'est quel type de film qu'on va regarder?

Shaolan: tu le sauras bientôt, sa va commencer dans une minute…

En effet, une minute plus tard la salle devint sombre et l'écran se couvrit d'image. Le premier plan de la scène était assez bizarre des personnes mortes jonchaient sur le sol. Et le sang de Sakura se glaça tandis qu'elle vit un monstre gluant et informe pencher sur les cadavres,lorsqu'il se releva, il ne resta qu'un squelette. Sakura réprima un haut-le-cœur mais elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonné et de se renfoncer dans son siège. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Elle se leva précipitamment et partit dans les toilettes en pleurant de peur. Elle venait juste de fermé la porte et de s'adosser contre un mur lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule.

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La personne en face d'elle sursauta.

Shaolan: t'es folle de crier comme ça! J'ai faillit avoir une attaque!

Sakura: pourquoi tu m'as emmener voir un film d'horreur? Je ne supporte pas les monstres et tout les trucs dans se genre!

Elle se blottit dans ses bras sous le regard étonné puis doux de Shaolan. Il lui releva la tête avec son index.

Shaolan: je l'ignorais excuse-moi… Mais tu ne voudrais pas essayé? Si tu as peur je suis là. Je resterais toujours à côté de toi…

Sakura: je…je veux bien essayer…

Shaolan lui sourit chaleureusement, se sourire réconforta Sakura qui se laissa traîner hors des toilettes. Ils se rassirent à leur place, Sakura ne lacha pas une seconde

la main de Shaolan, se contact la rassurait quelque peu. Mais pas assez pour qu'elle s'empêche de sursauter ou pousser des gémissement de peur. Shaolan le

remarqua aisément, il souleva l'accoudoir et pris Sakura dans ses bras. Il la sentit frissonné, mais elle continuait de regarder le film. Il en profita pour déposer un long

baiser sur sa joue. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit Sakura rouvrir les yeux et le regarder. Attiré par le regard de Shaolan elle approcha son visage du sien, elle regarda ses lèvres qui lui faisait envie puis elle revint planté son regard dans les yeux ambré de Shaolan, celui-ci se baissa un peu et ainsi, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser très doux, qui devint plus passionné, Sakura était presque allongé sur Shaolan. Elle s'écarta précipitamment.

Sakura: je… heu… désolée…

Shaolan(murmurant): ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas… tu en avais autant envie que moi, c'est tout…

Ils regardèrent l'écran ou se déranlait la scène finale, puis les lumières éclairèrent la salle. Shaolan remarqua alors les rougeurs sur les joues de Sakura et sourit.

Shaolan: on va manger un morceau?

Sakura: pourquoi pas…

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, dehors sur le trottoir se dressait un groupe de jeune qui semblait parler du film.

Gars: c'était pas top, il n'était pas du tout effrayant!

Fille: c'est clair, mais sa me paraît bizarre que Josh ne se soit pas endormis!

Josh: c'est parce que je ne regardais pas le film! Vous n'avez pas remarqué que devant nous il y avait un couple?

Fille2: non…

Josh: eh ben laissez moi vous dire que si les lumières ne s'était pas rallumé on aurait eu un porno! Et bien en plus puisque la femme était vraiment belle! Et ces yeux!

Ouah ils étaient émeraude! J'aurais adoré être à la place de son mec!

Sakura rougit comme une pivoine en se rendant compte que c'était d'elle dont le groupe de jeune parlait tandis que Shaolan se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il

prit Sakura dans ses bras et ils dépassèrent le groupe. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis ils rentrèrent chez eux. Shaolan raccompagna Sakura jusqu'à la porte de sa

chambre puis avant qu'elle n'entre il la retint par le bras. Sakura s'interrogea encore lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Shaolan sur les siennes. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour permettre à Shaolan d'approfondir leur baiser, puis elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: tentation

Shaolan était allonger sur son lit les mains sous la nuque, il repensait à la fin de soirée qu'il avait eu avec Sakura.

Flash-back 

Il continua à l'embrassé de plus en plus fougueusement, se fût Sakura qui commença. Elle agrippa les deux pans de la chemise de Shaolan près des boutons avant de les écarter brutalement, la chemise de Shaolan s'arracha en faisant sauter quelques bouton mais ils étaient trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. Elle enleva le reste de la chemise en profitant de l'occasion pour caressé le torse musclé de Shaolan, celui-ci poussant un gémissement à peine audible, pourtant Sakura le perçu et sourit. Shaolan la fit reculer jusqu'au lit ou ils basculèrent tout les deux, Sakura sous Shaolan. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Shaolan passa une main sous la robe de Sakura et caressa ses cuisses en remontant le tissu. Il délaissa la bouche de Sakura pour remonter la robe de celle-ci découvrant son nombril, il embrassa sa poitrine, il entendit les battements de cœur précipité de Sakura, puis il descendit plus bas, il laissa une traînée de baiser jusqu'au nombril. Sakura se cambra pour enlevé la robe qui devenait plus que gênante de leurs ébat… Elle défit la ceinture de Shaolan avec ses mains tremblante sous l'excitation. Elle la jeta à terre alors que Shaolan enlevait son pantalon. Il regarda Sakura et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il allait de nouveau s'emparé de ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait, ce qui le stoppa net…

Shaolan: Sakura?

Sakura: je suis désolée… je ne peux pas… je ne dois pas…

Shaolan: je ne comprends pas.

En détournant les yeux Sakura le poussa et s'assit sur le lit, elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et posa sa tête dessus en continuant de pleuré puis elle dit sans regarder Shaolan.

Sakura: je ne peux pas coucher avec toi Shaolan… c'est impossible… Même si j'en meurs d'envie…

Il n'avait rien dit mais il la prit dans ses bras dans un geste amoureux et protecteur.

Elle s'y blottit tout en continuant de parler en pleurant.

Sakura: je suis désolé… je ne peux pas…

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas… si tu ne te sens pas prête je peux attendre, ça m'est égale…

Sakura(secouant la tête): je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes… je ne pourrais jamais… je ne peux pas…

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas Sakura…

Il la força à le regarder et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Shaolan: je préfère cent fois ne plus être dans ta vie et te savoir heureuse que te voir pleuré à cause de moi…

Sakura lui sourit et s'accrocha à son cou.

Sakura: ce n'est de ta faute si je pleures mais de la mienne… j'ai vendu mon âme au diable et je ne peux pas la lui reprendre… ne m'en veux pas…

Shaolan lui déposa un baiser sur le front pour toute réponse. Il continua à la bercer jusqu'à se qu'elle s'endorme, il la mit sous les draps et partit dans sa chambre.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Shaolan avait beau retourné les choses dans son esprit il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle le repoussait. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui, elle le lui avait dit, mais quelque chose semblait la retenir… il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Tomoyo et Meilin, elles seule pouvaient l'éclairer sur le comportement de Sakura. Finalement il s'endormit en ayant toujours des pensées en tête.

Le lendemain, se fut son réveil qui sonna pour le réveillé. Shaolan ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir mit sonner son réveil. Il l'éteignit avant qu'il ne réveil toute la maison et se leva. Il descendit dans la cuisine habillé et lavé, c'est sous le regard insistant de ses amis qu'il se versa du jus d'orange. Puis voyant leur regard ils les interrogea.

Shaolan: quoi?

Hatsu(d'un ton sous-entendu): tu as passé une bonne nuit? Pas trop fatigante?

Shaolan: de quoi tu parles?

Eriol: on vous a vu Sakura et toi…

Shaolan(rougissant): ha…

Hatsu: alors? Raconte! C'était comment? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait? Ça a duré combien de temps?

Shaolan(détournant les yeux): on ne l'a pas fait…

Hatsu: arrête de raconter des salades!

Eriol: il dit la vérité…

Hatsu: mais comment t'as fais? C'est impossible! Vu comment vous vous embrassiez vous deviez le faire c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses!

Shaolan: elle s'est mise à pleuré avant qu'on arrive au bout des préliminaire…

Hatsu(avec une grimace): tu es si nul que ça?

Eriol: je ne pense pas que se soit pour cette raison qu'elle ai pleuré, je me trompe?

Shaolan: non, elle semblait vraiment apprécié mais elle m'a repousser en disant qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne pouvait pas… c'était bizarre comme discours…

Eriol: et tu ne comprends pas alors tu vas allez voir Tomoyo et Meiling, c'est ça?

Shaolan: oui… J'y vais tout de suite d'ailleurs.

Hatsu: franchement Eriol faudrait que tu deviennes devin! Tu sais toujours tout! C'est plus marrant…

Shaolan sourit puis il partit. Il arriva devant l'université et attendit de voir passer Meiling et Tomoyo. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Tomoyo: tien Shao, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cet heure?

Shaolan: j'ai une question à vous poser…

Meiling: sur Sa-chan?

Shaolan: oui

Il remarqua qu'elles s'échangèrent un regard puis elles l'entraînèrent à l'extérieur.

Tomoyo: quel est ta question?

Shaolan: bon… en fait cette nuit j'ai faillit coucher avec Sakura…

Meiling: quoi?!

Tomoyo: laisse le finir.

Shaolan: mais avant qu'on aille jusqu'au bout elle m'a repoussé en me disant qu'elle ne pouvais pas le faire, qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, même si elle en avait envie et qu'elle était désolée…

Tomoyo: tu veux savoir pourquoi elle t'a repoussé?

Shaolan hocha la tête.

Tomoyo: tu sais quel est le métier de Sakura?

Meiling: Tomoyo!

Shaolan: oui… nous l'avons découvert récemment… mais nous ne lui avons rien dit…

Meiling: Shaolan, tu connais la réponse…

Shaolan: je ne vous demanderais pas si je savais la réponse!

Tomoyo: alors si tu étais un tueur mais que tu tombe amoureux, pourquoi repousserais-tu celle que tu aimes?

Shaolan: pour être sûr qu'elle ne sois pas en danger…

Meiling: tu vois que tu la connaissais la réponse… mais elle est incomplète… Et nous n'avons pas le droit de te le dire… nous n'aurions même pas dû t'aider à trouver la réponse….

Tomoyo: n'en parle pas à Sakura d'accord?

Shaolan: faites moi confiance…

Tomoyo(sérieuse): tu n'es pas le seul… et elle est plus puissante que toi…

Shaolan la regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'elle se mit à lui sourire puis elle partit avec Meiling.

Meiling(au loin): SHAO-KUN!!! Dépêche toi!

Il couru pour les rejoindre. En arrivant en cours il remarqua que Sakura, Hatsu et Eriol étaient déjà là, il s'installa à côté de Sakura.

Shaolan: bonjour.

Sakura(rose): bon…bonjour… Tu étais où se matin?

Shaolan: je devais régler une petite chose avant de venir en cours…

Sakura: ha…(fronçant les sourcils) c'est à cause d'une fille?

Shaolan(se penchant vers elle): pourquoi? Serais-tu jalouse?

Sakura: non!

Shaolan: si tu veux vraiment savoir je voulais avoir des réponses… j'ai interrogé Meiling et Tomoyo pour savoir pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas…

Sakura(le coupant): qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit?

Shaolan: que je devais te le demander…

Sakura: ça leur ressemble… mais elles ont certainement te mettre sur la voix…

Shaolan: en tout cas si elles l'ont fait je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte… Sakura, tu pourras me dire pourquoi….

Sakura(le coupant): pas maintenant… je ne me sens pas prête pour te le dire… je veux en profité un peu avant de te perdre définitivement…

Shaolan(murmurant à son oreille): tu ne me perdras jamais…

Sakura: tu ne connais rien de moi Shaolan.

Elle fut interrompu par la professeur qui entrait.

Shaolan(murmurant): tu pourras me le dire se soir?

Sakura: non… je dois être prête… s'il te plait Shaolan ne me force pas…

Shaolan: d'accord… Je respect ton choix…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: la maladie de Sakura**

Le soir le petit groupe d'ami rentra sous la pluie.

Hatsu: eh ben, il pleut pas qu'un peu!

Shaolan: il faudrait qu'on se dépêche!

Ils marchèrent un peu plus vite. Ils attendaient au passage piéton lorsqu'une voiture roulant plus vite que les autres les éclaboussa. Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu avaient les pieds trempé mais…

Sakura: haaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ils se tournèrent tout les trois vers Sakura pour remarque que celle-ci avait reçu de l'eau jusqu'au cheveux…

Shaolan: ça va aller?

Sakura: je suis juste morte de froid! La voiture m'a totalement trempé!

Ils purent enfin traverser et rentrer dans leur appartement. Ils allèrent manger puis se couchèrent rapidement.

Le lendemain Shaolan alla dans la cuisine, Hatsu et Eriol s'y trouvaient déjà.

Hatsu: il faudrait que Sakura se dépêche sinon on va encore être en retard!

Shaolan: je vais la cherchée…

Il remonta à l'étage, il frappa à la porte de Sakura mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Sakura était allongée dans son lit, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Shaolan s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa le visage.

Shaolan: Sakura… Réveille-toi… On doit aller en cours…

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux étaient fiévreux. Shaolan fronça les sourcils puis il posa son front sur celui de Sakura.

Shaolan: tu as de la fièvre… Tu ferais mieux de rester au lit.

Sakura(faible): mais non je vais bien regarde…

Elle se leva mais s'écroula immédiatement, Shaolan eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant de la remettre dans le lit.

Shaolan: tu reste au lit pour aujourd'hui d'accord?

Sakura: moui….

Shaolan: tu veux que je reste avec toi?

Sakura: non, les cours sont beaucoup plus important. Je pourrais m'occuper ne t'inquiète pas.

Shaolan lui sourit puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura qui rougit.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura: rien c'est juste la fièvre…

Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se rendit dans la cuisine.

Eriol: ou est Sakura?

Shaolan: elle est malade, elle va rester ici…

Ils partirent en cours. Shaolan ne faisait pas attention au professeurs, son esprit s'inquiétait pour Sakura et il ne voulait qu'une chose: rentrer le plus vite possible.

À la pause, il courut jusque chez lui et rentra dans la chambre de Sakura. Celle-ci le regarda, surprise, assise sur son lit un livre à la main.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Shaolan: je suis venu voir comment tu allais…

Sakura: je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je suis fatigué…

??: SA-CHAN!!!!!

Tomoyo et Meiling déboulèrent dans la chambre.

Tomoyo: comment ça va?

Sakura: je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Meiling: je vais te faire une infusion…

Tomoyo: il faut que tu dormes sinon tu seras encore plus malade!

Elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la cuisine.

Sakura: je vais vous mettre en retard…

Shaolan: je préfère être en retard et m'assurer que tu ailles bien! Et puis je n'arrivais

pas à suivre les cours tellement que je m'inquiétais.

Sakura: je suis désolée…

Shaolan: ne le sois pas!

Meiling et Tomoyo réapparurent avec une tasse fumante à la main.

Meiling: voilà ton infusion!

Tomoyo: je l'ai aidé… Un peu plus et la cuisine cramait!

Meiling: j'y peux rien si la bouilloire a fondu!

Shaolan: les filles, il faut que Sakura soit au calme pour se reposer… Nous allons

retourner en cours…

Tomoyo: je reste ici pour veiller sur Sakura. On se relayera toute les heures avec

Meiling d'accord?

Shaolan: c'est gentil…

Il sortit suivi de Meiling.

………………………………………...

Eriol: alors comment va Sakura?

Shaolan: elle n'arrivait pas à dormir…

Hatsu: ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas resté avec elle!

Shaolan: Tomoyo et Meiling veille sur elle alors je suis plus tranquille.

Eriol: qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour se soir? On est mardi…

Shaolan: je vais pas y aller.

Hatsu: tu es fou?! Il faut que tu y aille!

Shaolan: mais…

Hatsu: pas de mais, tu y vas un point c'est tout! On arrivera bien à faire oublier ta

présence à Sakura pendant deux heures!

Shaolan: dans se cas vous m'appelez dès qu'il y a un problème.

Eriol: promis!

………………………………………...

Le soir

Eriol: Meiling, Tomoyo?

Meiling: oui?

Hatsu: comment va Sakura?

Meiling: elle dort, Tomoyo est en haut à veiller sur elle… Ou est Shaolan?

Eriol: il a un cours en plus aujourd'hui.

Tomoyo(arrivant): ha tout le monde est là… enfin presque tout le monde! Sakura dort

encore, la fièvre est tombé.

Hatsu: c'est Shao qui va être content!

Meiling: il s'inquiétait encore?

Eriol: oui… il essayait de ne pas le montrer mais ça se voyait que le nez de Mako!

(NdA: Mako est une fille de la classe d'Eriol, elle a un nez plus que protubérant!)

Tomoyo(rêveuse): ça doit être bien d'être aimé comme ça…

Meiling: Tomoyo, t'es encore partis dans ton tripe…

Tomoyo: excuse-moi, je sais que toi tu n'aimes que le sexe.

Meiling: je n'aime pas que ça! Mais y a pas de garçon avec qui j'aimerais entamé une

relation sérieuse!

Eriol: tu as la même logique que Hatsu!

Hatsu: ben au moins c'est une fille sensée!

Sakura(entrant): vous êtes rentré?

Tomoyo: Sakura!

Eriol prit Sakura dans ses bras.

Eriol: tu ne dois pas bouger du lit, ta fièvre commence juste à tomber…

Il la recoucha.

Sakura: ou est Shaolan?

Hatsu: au toilette… enfin pas celle de l'appart! Il est resté au lycée, il avait un cours

avec un de nos prof… je sais plus son nom! Il n'a pas suivie son cours alors il le rattrape. Il devrait être revenu dans deux heures…

Sakura(déçu): d'accord…

Les quatre autre échangèrent un regard.

………………………………………...

Shaolan fut expulsé contre le mur.

Mamoru: Shaolan, il faut te réveiller!

Shaolan: oui Mamoru-sensei.

Shaolan se releva et fit face à son adversaire. Il esquiva un coup puis se prit un pied en pleine cage-thoracique, et fut de nouveau projeté contre le mur.

Mamoru: Shonan, laisse-nous.

L'adversaire de Shaolan sortit de la pièce en laissant le maître et l'élève seul.

Mamoru: tu vas te battre contre moi désormais…

Shaolan hocha la tête et se mit en position d'attaque. Il commença par donner des coups de poings mais le maître les esquiva tous.

Mamoru: notre petite Sakura est malade?

Shaolan: oui.

Mamoru: vaut mieux pour elle…

Shaolan(redoublant les coups): quoi?

Mamoru: vaut mieux qu'elle soit malade. Elle ne se fera pas assassinée.

Shaolan: elle ne mourra pas de maladie et elle ne se fera pas assassinée! Je la protègerais!

Mamoru: tu n'es pas de taille. Tu es trop faible. Tu t'es fait battre par un premier

année.

Shaolan: je n'arrive pas à..

Mamoru: même si on est inquiet, même si la personne qu'on aime risque de mourir il ne faut jamais y penser lorsqu'on se bat. Sinon il n'y a pas de concentration, sans concentration c'est la mort, et si toi tu es mort alors elle aussi.

Le regard de Shaolan se voila. Ses coups devirent plus précis et plus violent. Il retrouvait sa concentration. Mamoru recula dans une salle sombre. La porte se claqua et tout fut plongé dans le noir. Shaolan ne voyait plus rien.

Mamoru: ne fais pas confiance à tes yeux… il faut que tu ressente le Qi de ton adversaire… ( le Qi est le fluide énergétique qui est en nous; lorsque Mamoru demande à Shaolan de trouver le Qi de ses adversaires il lui demande tout simplement de erré ses adversaires sans ses yeux. Se qui demande un gros effort de concentration. "les auteurs chinois utilisent le mot Qi pour désigner d'une part, l'énergie fondamentale, immatérielle, qui est à l'origine de toute chose, et, d'autre part, des manifestations beaucoup plus concrète de cette force").

Shaolan ferma les yeux, bien que sa ne change pas grand chose. Il essayait de ressentir les choses… Il sentit une forme à côté de lui puis il fut projeté en avant. Il avait réussis à percevoir le Qi juste avec de recevoir le coup, maintenant il devait le repérer bien avant. Il resta debout lorsqu'une voix à l'intérieur de lui, lui ordonna de se baisser. Et heureusement pour lui sinon il se serait prit un coup dans la mâchoire. Il percevait à présent des formes indistinct plus ou moins foncé… Il se dirigea vers l'un d'elle et lui donna un coup de poings. Il ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea grâce aux Qi de ses adversaires et les mit au tapis. Les lumières se rallumèrent, éblouissant Shaolan.

Mamoru: c'est bien… Il ne t'a fallu que peu de temps pour apprendre… maintenant il faudra que tout les soirs tu t'entraîne à repérer les Qi… Eriol Hirigazawa aura moins de travail comme ça.

Shaolan(souriant): on ne le fait pas trop travailler…

Ils s'inclinèrent et Shaolan prit une douche avant de rentrer. Il avait toujours un peu mal au torse mais il se sentait un peu plus léger. Dès qu'il rentra il alla dans la chambre de Sakura.

Sakura: Shaolan! Enfin! Il t'a expliqué beaucoup de chose le professeur dis donc!

Shaolan: oui… il n'arrêtait pas! Comment ça va?

Sakura: ma fièvre est tombée!

Shaolan s'approcha du lit et s'y assit.

Sakura: apparemment tu t'es inquiété pour moi…

Shaolan: oui un peu…

Sakura sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Shaolan, bien que content de se contact, éprouva

de la douleur. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Shaolan: j'aimerais que tu me prenne dans tes bras plus souvent…

Sakura rougit et lui fit un bisous dans le cou.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: une invitation**

Sakura s'était rétablie pour le plus grand bonheur de Shaolan. Il faisait toujours les exercice demandé par Mamoru-sensei il aimait se concentrer pour voir Sakura dans sa chambre, ou dans la cuisine. Maintenant les formes bizarres avaient laissé place à des personnes humaines, en couleur mais au contour difforme. Il était dans le salon lorsqu'il partit ouvrit la porte. Devant se trouvait le facteur main levée près à frapper.

Facteur: heu… vos lettres.

Shaolan: merci.

Le facteur s'en alla et Shaolan était plus que content de ses progrès. Il y avait une lettre pour Sakura. Et chacun avait leur bulletin du trimestre.

Shaolan(pense): quand je pense qu'avant je stressais toujours avant de le recevoir… mère voulait toujours que j'ai au dessus de 18... Maintenant je n'ai plus se problème.

Sakura: ha qu'est-ce que c'est?

Shaolan: on a tous reçu nos bulletin et tu as une lettre en plus.

Il tendit ses lettres à Sakura qui les prit nerveusement. Elle parcouru son bulletin des yeux.

Sakura: ouf… J'ai pas en dessous de 15! C'est Toya qui va être content!

Elle ouvrit sa deuxième lettre sous le sourire de Shaolan. Elle poussa un soupire.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: je suis invité à une fête, j'ai pas trop saisit le motif mais je suis obligé d'y aller.

Shaolan: mais c'est super!

Sakura: non, il faut que je sois accompagné! Je ne sais pas avec qui je vais y aller…

Shaolan: ha….

Sakura(pleine d'espoir): tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi?

Shaolan: sa promet d'être une super soirée! Je viens!

Sakura(pleine d'espoir): c'est vrai?

Shaolan hocha la tête et Sakura se jeta dans ses bras. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se sépara de lui.

Sakura: merci beaucoup! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais sans toi!…. Pourquoi tu es rouge comme ça?

Shaolan: tu…tu m'as embrassé…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: tu n'avais pas remarqué?

Sakura: non…(rouge) ça devait être un élan de joie non contrôlé!

Shaolan sourit. Il s'approcha de Sakura et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres…

Sakura: Shaolan!

Shaolan(ironique): quoi? C'était juste un élan de joie non contrôlé!

Sakura(lui lançant un coussin): ne te moque pas de moi!

Shaolan se prit le coussin en pleine tête puis il prit un coussin qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Sakura l'ayant remarqué se leva et partit en courant vers les escaliers. Shaolan la poursuivie. Sakura venait juste de claquer la porte de sa chambre lorsque Shaolan arriva sur le palier. Il ouvrit et entra doucement dans la chambre, cherchant Sakura du regard… puis il se servit du Qi pour la repérer… Il ne le percevait pas… ce qui était anormal seul les choses mortes n'ont pas de Qi! Il vit un coussin qui menaçait de la frapper à la tête mais il réussit à l'esquiver et il se précipita vers Sakura qu'il ressentit enfin. Celle-ci poussa un léger cri lorsqu'elle tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Shaolan était sur elle.

Sakura: Shaolan pousse-toi tu m'écrase!

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle…

Shaolan(séducteur à l'oreille de Sakura): tu ne disais pas ce genre de chose il y a quelque nuit…

Sakura rougit à cette réflexion…

Sakura: c'est parce que là, on ne fait pas les mêmes choses!

Shaolan(passant sa langue sur ses lèvres): hum… je crois que sa peut s'arranger…

Il se pencha vers elle pour frôler son cou de ses lèvres puis il mordilla tendrement le cou de la jeune fille qui ne savait plus du tout quoi faire…

Sakura(pense): je dois le repousser… mais je n'en ai pas envie! Ho Shaolan pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures comme ça… ho non pas là…

Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et entendit un soupire de satisfaction franchir les lèvres de sa compagne. Il se redressa et s'amusa à regarder son trouble... Sakura le força à se retourner maintenant c'est elle qui était sur lui. Ils échangèrent un regard intense…

Sakura(pense): allez résiste Sakura! Tu ne dois pas l'embrasser… mais son regard est si…. Et ses lèvres sont tellement…. Non, non, non stop ressaisis-toi ma grande!

Shaolan s'aida de ses coudes pour remonter son visage un peu plus haut et vit Sakura qui se penchait lentement vers lui, regardant alternativement ses lèvres et ses yeux comme hypnotisé…

Hatsu(entrant): Sakura! Le dîner est…. Oups désolé!

Il referma la porte, Sakura et Shaolan restèrent une minute sans bouger puis Sakura se releva.

Sakura: il faut qu'on aille manger…

Elle sortit de sa chambre, Shaolan à sa suite. Il marchait bizarrement. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine Hatsu les accueillit par une de ses répliques chargé de tact!

Hatsu: bah vous êtes pas en train de coucher ensemble?!

Shaolan: sa se voit non? Et puis nous n'allions pas faire l'amour…

Sakura: c'est vrai… on faisait une bataille de polochon!

Hatsu(sérieux): mais oui bien sûr! Dis Sakura sa te dirais de faire une bataille de polochon avec moi se soir?

Shaolan donna un coup sur la tête de Hatsu.

Hatsu: aïheu!! Mais quoi! J'ai rien dis de mal! Je voulais juste faire une bataille de polochon!

Shaolan: choisis quelqu'un d'autre!

Sakura: ha j'ai oublié mon portable à l'étage!

Elle sortit de la pièce.

Eriol: alors?

Shaolan: quoi?

Eriol: j'ai bien vu ta façon de marcher! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie! Tu…

Hatsu: bandait comme une bête!

Shaolan: j'adore ton tact Hatsu!

Eriol: si Hatsu n'était pas venu vous l'auriez fait n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas… la dernière fois aussi on avait faillit le faire mais elle m'a repoussé au dernier moment! Alors on ne peut pas savoir!

Sakura(entrant): voilà c'est bon! Vous parliez de quoi?

Les garçons: de rien!

Sakura haussa les épaules et commença à manger…

Sakura: au fait, est-ce que tu as un costume Shaolan?

Shaolan: heu…non…

Sakura: d'accord…

Elle prit son portable et composa un numéro, elle mit le haut parleur et le posa sur la table en continuant de manger. Les quatre compagnons entendirent les sonneries puis…

??: SA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Tomoyo, je ne suis pas sourde tu sais?

Tomoyo: bon, je crois savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles…

Sakura: ha bon?

Tomoyo: oui… Tu as encore fait des bêtises avec Shaolan! Je sais que c'est un homme vraiment mignon et que tu l'aimes mais fais attention à ne pas te retrouver dans une position délicate avec lui…

Meiling: arrête de raconté des salades! Même si Sakura aime Shaolan, elle n'est pas assez stupide pour…

Sakura(la coupant et paniqué): j'ai mis le haut parleurs!

Tomoyo et Meiling: ILS ONT TOUT ENTENDU?????

Sakura: oui…

Tomoyo: ho désolée ma Sa-chan!!!

Meiling: pourquoi tu nous appelais?

Sakura: parce que j'ai été invité à une soirée et que Shaolan, mon cavalier, n'a pas de costume…

Tomoyo: MAIS C'EST GENIAL!!!!!! Je vais te confectionner ta robe! Et le costume de Shao-Kun!!!!!

Sakura: une robe simple hein?

Tomoyo: voyons Sa-chan, tu me connais!

Sakura: justement… tu es comme Meiling pour la cuisine…

Meiling: qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Sakura: bon je dois vous laisser maintenant! On se voit demain d'accord?

Tomoyo: attends! À la fin des cours de demain je viendrais chez vous prendre les mesure de Shaolan!

Sakura: okay! À demain!

Elle raccrocha et poussa un soupire.

Sakura: elles sont géniale mais un peu fofolle sur les bord quand même!

Hatsu: pas sur les bord! Au milieu!

Eriol: nous devrions allez nous coucher! Il se fait tard…

Sakura: oui… bonne nuit!

Shaolan: je monte aussi! Bonne nuit!

Ils montèrent tout les deux… Shaolan agrippa le bras de Sakura et la força à entrer dans sa chambre.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: je veux une confirmation…

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre.

Shaolan: est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Sakura(rouge): quoi!?

Shaolan(se rapprochant): est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Sakura: bien sûr tu es un très bon ami et…

Shaolan: se n'est pas de cet amour là que je parle…

Sakura: je… (baissant les yeux)non

Shaolan la prit dans les bras et la força à le regarder.

Shaolan: répète-le, en me regardant dans les yeux.

Sakura: pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?!

Shaolan: parce que. Maintenant réponds…

Sakura: mais…

Shaolan: je sais déjà la réponse, je veux juste une confirmation…

Sakura: alors pourquoi me demander?

Shaolan: je te l'ai dis je veux la confirmation…

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il les frôla mais n'autorisa pas Sakura à y gouter…il la tentait pour qu'elle lui dise la vérité…

Sakura: je ne peux pas être avec toi Shaolan.

Shaolan releva la tête. La façon dont Sakura avait parlé était profonde, triste, déterminé et déçu…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: ….

Shaolan: Sakura, je sais que tu m'aimes alors pourquoi me rejeter?

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle se sépara juste de Shaolan et repartit dans sa chambre.

Shaolan(pense): et dire que c'est grâce à se stupide métier!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: la fête**

Le lendemain matin Shaolan se réveilla. Après s'être lavé et habillé il alla dans la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà tout le monde…

Sakura: bonjour! Bien dormis?

Shaolan: j'ai connu mieux… et toi?

Shaolan était soulagé que Sakura fasse comme de rien n'était, il n'aurait pas supporter de la perdre…

Sakura: pareil que toi… au fait n'oublie pas que se soir Tomoyo vient prendre tes mesures.

Shaolan: non, non ne t'inquiète pas…

Eriol: on dirait un jeune couple c'est mignon!

Le jeune couple en question rougit.

Hatsu: bon, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant…

Ils se rendirent en cours, le soir arriva rapidement. Et Tomoyo alla sonné à la porte de l'appartement. Se fut Eriol qui lui ouvrit.

Eriol: entre…

Tomoyo entra et remarqua Sakura sur le canapé…

Tomoyo: SA-CHAAAAAN!!

Elle se jeta sur son ami qui dû s'allonger sur le canapé! Sakura la força à s'asseoir normalement en souriant.

Sakura(souriant): du calme Tiny-chan! Si jamais je suis blessée je devrais annuler cette soirée…se qui signifie que je ne pourrais pas porter ta robe!

Tomoyo: c'est bon je me calme!….. OU EST SHAO-KUN?? IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE JE PRENNE SES MESURES!!

Sakura s'écroula sur le sol tandis qu'Eriol les regardait avec une goutte manga… Sakura prit la main de Tomoyo et l'entraîna à l'étage. Elle frappa à la porte de Shaolan qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte l'air sombre (NdA: il était en train de pensé à sa relation avec Sakura). Tomoyo entra dans sa chambre, en sortant un mètre de couturier de son blouson.

Sakura: Tiny-chan, je dois aller à la cuisine, je te laisse Shaolan…. N'en profite pas trop!

Tomoyo: tu me connais!

Sakura eut un regard qui signifiait: "justement!" puis elle sortit.

Tomoyo: il faut que tu m'enlève ton haut et ton pantalon.

Shaolan: mais d'habitude dans les films ils ne font pas comme ça…

Tomoyo: la mesure est plus précise si tu mesure à même la peau. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne regarderais pas… se n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse…

Shaolan la regarda puis il enleva son haut et son pantalon.

Tomoyo: pourquoi as-tu se regard?

Shaolan: quel regard?

Tomoyo: triste, déçu, douloureux…

Shaolan(soupirant): c'est Sakura…

Tomoyo: je vois, tu l'aimes… mais elle, elle ne veut pas répondre à tes sentiments. Je sais que c'est dure…

Shaolan: mais le pire c'est que c'est à cause de se stupide métier! Je n'en peux plus! J'aimerais tellement qu'elle l'arrête… mais on arrête pas comme ça…

Tomoyo: elle essaye de s'en défaire, chaque année son boulot à moins d'emprise sur elle…. Avec un peu de chance dans quelques années, elle sera tranquille…

Shaolan: je sais que c'est égoïste de dire ça mais… je veux lui appartenir maintenant…

Tomoyo(souriant): j'aime beaucoup se que tu viens de dire…

Shaolan: quoi?

Tomoyo: le fait que tu veux lui appartenir… d'habitude les gens disent "je veux qu'elle m'appartienne" toi, c'est le contraire…

Shaolan: parce que je trouve nul de dire "tu es à moi"… Et je sais qu'elle est la seule pour moi.

Tomoyo: alors accroche-toi!

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

??: de quoi vous parliez?

Tomoyo: Sa-chan! On était en train de parler de cette soirée! C'est super que je puisse faire vos costumes!!

Sakura: oui, je me doutais que tu serais contente.

Elles se sourirent puis Tomoyo se releva.

Tomoyo: j'ai fini! Tu peux te rhabiller!

Shaolan: merci!

Il se rhabilla en vitesse, ne voulant pas attraper froid.

Sakura: tu restes manger à la maison?

Tomoyo: non, on a déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Meiling…

Sakura: c'est dommage! Mais bon ce sera pour une prochaine fois!

Tomoyo sourit avant de sortir de la chambre. Sakura s'approcha légèrement de Shaolan.

Sakura: j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien…

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas… c'est compliqué…

Il lui sourit puis lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de la chambre. Sakura posa rêveusement une main sur sa joue. Puis elle toussota et se décida à descendre. Tomoyo était sur le pas de la porte, elles se dirent au revoir puis Sakura partit de nouveau dans la cuisine, et ils commencèrent à manger…

Le soir de la fête

Shaolan était dans le salon, il avait un smoking noir, avec une cravate (NdA: j'aime pas les nœuds papillons!) il regarda sa montre. Puis il décida de monter, il frappa à la porte de Sakura.

Shaolan: Sakura, il faudrait que tu te dépêches sinon on va être en retard…

La porte s'ouvrit devant une Sakura visiblement gênée.

Sakura: j'ai un problème…

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: je n'arrive pas à fermer ma robe…

Shaolan entra dans la chambre. Sakura se mit dos à lui et remonta ses cheveux noirs qui commençaient à s'éclaircir…

Shaolan: tes cheveux me paraissent plus clair que d'habitude…

Sakura: c'est que la couleur commence à partir… je n'avais pas envie de refaire une couleur tout de suite…

Shaolan: pourquoi tu ne gardes pas ta couleur naturelle?

Sakura: c'est plus pratique pour mon travaille.

Shaolan eut finit de nouer le corset de Sakura, elle se retourna.

Sakura: merci.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Shaolan se recula pour l'admirer. Elle portait une robe qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, le dessus était rouge et était en corset tandis que le bas comportait en dessous du rouge un jupon blanc bouffant…

Shaolan: tu es vraiment mignonne…

Sakura: merci… t'es mignon aussi…

Shaolan lui sourit puis lui déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres.

Shaolan: on y va? Sinon on va être en retard…

Sakura hocha la tête des rougeurs sur les joues. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et arrivèrent à la soirée. Ils entrèrent dans une salle ou il y avait beaucoup de femme avec des tenues moulantes… La musique était des plus fade, il n'y avait que des valses… Après avoir déposé leur manteaux au vestiaire Shaolan tandis sa main à Sakura.

Shaolan: auriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse mademoiselle?

Sakura: j'en serais ravi, monsieur.

Ils rièrent puis ils se mirent à danser. Sakura s'était blottit contre Shaolan.

Sakura(pense): j'aimerais tellement être ici plus souvent… mais je ne peux pas Shaolan… excuse-moi…

Shaolan: Sakura?

Sakura: hum?

Shaolan: il y a quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure…

Sakura se tourna dans la direction indiqué par Shaolan et vit un homme qui la fixait. Il était grand, les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu.

Sakura: c'est Fye…

Shaolan: qui?

Sakura: c'est un des hommes qui m'aide pour mon travail…

Shaolan: ha… et il fait quoi?

Sakura: il me donne des informations qui me sont nécessaires… Il est très gentil, et on peut avoir confiance en lui.

Ils reprirent leur danse.Leur soirée se passa entre danse, diner, discution avec les "collègues" de Sakura… Ils rentrèrent vers cinq heures du matin.

Shaolan: c'était intéressant… je connais tout tes collègues mais je ne sais toujours pas

quel travail tu fais!

Sakura(souriant): tu m'en veux si je ne te le dis pas?

Shaolan: pas vraiment… je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir Sakura.

Il l'embrassa et monta les escaliers. Il arriva sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna.

Shaolan: bonne nuit my little cherry blossom…

Sakura: bonne nuit my wolf…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23: une mission inachevable**

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la cuisine avec tout les autres.

Sakura: bonjour tout le monde!!

Tous: bonjour!

Shaolan: tu es bien matinal!

Sakura: ha bon? Ho c'est pas grave! Je sens que cette journée va être riche en émotion!

Ils sourirent tous les trois devant l'entrain de Sakura.

Eriol: bon pendant que vous finissez de déjeuner moi je vais prendre ma douche!

Il se leva de table.

Hatsu: alors c'était comment votre soirée?

Sakura: heureusement que Shaolan était là sinon je serais morte d'ennuie!

Shaolan: tu exagères! Tes collègues de travail on l'air très gentil…

Hatsu: ha tu sais enfin le travail de Sakura?

Shaolan: non… mais je connais tous ces collègues!

Sakura: je n'ai pas envie de vous dire mon travail… je suis désolée…

Hatsu: c'est pas grave, si sa te plait c'est le principal!

Sakura: le problème c'est qu'il ne me plait pas!

Shaolan: on fait quoi aujourd'hui?

Sakura: rien… j'ai pas envie de bouger…

Hatsu: moi et Eriol on avait prévu de partir au bahut pour finir un devoir…

Shaolan: moi je vais rester ici…

Eriol: c'est bon je suis prêt! Haru tu peux y aller…

Haru partit à son tour.

Eriol: comme vous restez ici, sa ne vous dérange pas de faire la cuisine?

Sakura: non! Au contraire, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné!

Shaolan: mais vous êtes sûr de rentré pour déjeuner? Parce qu'en général lorsque vous partez au bahut pour faire les devoirs on vous vois rarement avant 19h!

Eriol: on reviendra déjeuner et puis on repartira…

Haru: fini! Bon nous, on va y aller! Ne faites pas de bêtises pendant notre absence!

Ils partirent avant que Shaolan ou Sakura n'ai eu le temps de répliqué.

Sakura: on fait souvent des bêtises quand on est tout les deux?

Shaolan: non… ils disaient  ça pour nous taquiner je suppose!

Sakura: tu veux aller prendre une douche en premier?

Shaolan: si sa ne te dérange pas…

Sakura: non pas du tout! Sa m'arrange même!

Shaolan lui sourit avant d'aller à l'étage pour prendre sa douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura entendit Shaolan crié

Shaolan(criant): Sakura! Tu peux y aller j'ai fini!                                

Sakura fila à l'étage pour prendre sa douche. Shaolan était dans sa chambre, il allait enfilé une chemise lorsque le portable de Sakura se mit à sonner. Il sortit de sa chambre pour rentrer dans celle de Sakura. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas, il décrocha.

Shaolan: allô?

Homme: puis-je parler à Sakura Kinomoto?

Shaolan: elle est sous la douche en se moment… Vous voulez lui laisser un message?

Homme: non, sa ne sera pas nécessaire, je la rappellerais… Au revoir.

L'homme raccrocha. Shaolan haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il croisa Sakura en chemin.

Shaolan: il y a un homme qui t'a appelé… comme tu étais sous la douche j'ai décroché à ta place. Il n'a pas voulu laisser de message, il te rappellera.

Sakura(souriant): d'accord!

Sakura partit s'habiller.

………………………………………...

C'était le soir, Hatsu et Eriol venaient de rentrer. Ils étaient tous dans le salon lorsque le portable de Sakura se mit à sonner.

Sakura: excusez-moi…

Elle sortit de la pièce en laissant les trois jeunes garçons entre eux…

Eriol: alors comment était votre journée?

Shaolan: bah on a rien fais… On a parlé, on a regarder la télé…

Hatsu: pas de baiser?

Shaolan: bon… un ou deux…

Hatsu et Eriol rirent en remarquant les rougeurs sur les joues de Shaolan. Sakura déboula dans la pièce comme une furie et se dirigea vers Shaolan.

Shaolan: c'était…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Sakura lui donna un coup de poings dans le visage. Elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui mais Shaolan s'était mit debout.

Shaolan: mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?!

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle lui envoya son pied mais il l'attrapa. Elle voulu lui donner un autre coup de pied mais il l'intercepta. Privé de son équilibre, Sakura tomba lourdement sur le sol. Eriol et Hatsu avaient observé la scène depuis le début mais ils n'intervenaient pas… C'était inutile, le seul qui puisse rivaliser avec Sakura était Shaolan. Et il n'accepterait jamais que ses amis se battent contre Sakura. Celle-ci roula en arrière puis elle sauta dans les airs et atterrit en face de Shaolan, un pistolet à la mais, le pointant sur le front de Shaolan. Il ne bougeait pas.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sakura(froide): mon travail!

Shaolan: pourquoi dois-tu me tuer?

Sakura(froide): sais pas!

Shaolan se tut, il fixait Sakura, elle semblait maître d'elle-même, son bras ne bougeait pas mais il voyait dans son regard toute la tristesse et l'hésitation qu'elle portait en elle.

Shaolan: si tu veux tirer, tire, je ne ferais rien pour t'en empêcher…

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle chargea son arme. Et elle attendit encore un peu…. Soudain elle jeta le pistolet à terre, les larmes aux yeux. Ses mains sur son visage elle murmurait.

Sakura: je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas le faire!

Shaolan s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la força à le regarder.

Sakura: pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi alors que j'ai essayé de te tuer? Pourquoi…

Shaolan: parce que je sais depuis un bout de temps ton véritable métier, et que je sais que tu ne l'aime pas… et puis… comment détester la femme qu'on aime?

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux, elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Eriol et Hatsu se regardèrent puis ils partirent de l'appartement. Ses deux là avaient besoins de rester seul. Shaolan répondit au baiser de Sakura. Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur sa poitrine en rougissant. Shaolan la porta pour qu'elle soit sur le canapé. Elle écarta immédiatement les jambes pour accueillir le corps de son compagnon. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, se séparant uniquement pour reprendre leur souffle. Sakura commença à déboutonner la chemise de Shaolan, ses doigts légèrement tremblant sous l'exitation. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit. Sakura avait passé ses bras autours de son cou, l'attirant encore contre elle. Il défi la fermeture de sa jupe et tira d'un coup sec pour qu'elle ne soit plus un obstacle entre lui et Sakura. Celle-ci caressait le torse de son amant, puis elle réussit à enlever la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon. Elle l'enleva une minute plus tard laissant Shaolan en caleçon. Il se baissa, embrassant son ventre, relevant par la même occasion le bout de tissu qui devenait plus que gênant. Il lécha tendrement son nombril, Sakura se cambra, permettant ainsi à Shaolan d'ôter le haut de son vêtement. Ils étaient désormais tout les deux en sous-vêtements. Shaolan déposa de légers baisers sur le ventre de Sakura remontant vers sa poitrine, arrivé à la barrière de son soutien-gorges, il sentit les battements de cœur de sa partenaire, ils étaient précipité… Sakura se retourna, Shaolan étaient désormais sous elle. Il en profita pour retirer le sous-vêtements qui cachait la poitrine de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle embrassa le torse de Shaolan, aucun morceau de peau ne fut embrasser, sucer, mordu ou encore lécher. Elle entendit clairement Shaolan pousser un gémissement. Elle baissa son caleçon, puis elle l'enleva totalement. D'un seul coup de rein, Shaolan repris le dessus. Il posa ses mains sur les seins de sa compagne en les caressants gentiment. Sakura poussa un gémissement assez sonore se qui fit sourire Shaolan. Il fit descendre ses mains sur les hanches puis il fit descendre lentement sa culotte. Il la  sentit frissonner, il sentait le trouble qu'il provoquait en elle, il sentait son ventre se contracter sous ses caresses. La dernière barrière vestimentaire fut retiré pourtant Shaolan ne semblait pas décidé à la posséder… c'était comme s'il voulait se venger des autres fois ou elle l'avait repousser. Elle mit ses jambes autours de la taille du jeune homme, lui montrant clairement qu'elle ne fuirait plus. Shaolan sourit en lui caressant les jambes, Sakura ne vit plus son visage, il était partit sous les draps, il la torturait, il embrassait son bas de ventre assez près de son sexe, elle gémissait comme elle n'avait gémit auparavant. Elle posa une main sur le visage de Shaolan, l'incitant ainsi à remonter vers elle. Elle se colla à lui et il s'allongea sur elle de tout son long. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il lui mordit le lobe l'oreille en la pénétrant, ne s'y attendant pas Sakura poussa un léger cri. Shaolan souriait. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de bonheur. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs heures durant, se murmurant de mot d'amour inlassablement. Shaolan remarqua que Sakura se retenait de crier…

Shaolan(pense): tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable…

Il redoubla d'ardeur, Sakura, la bouche fermée, poussait des gémissement de plus en plus fort. Au moment ou Shaolan la pénétra sèchement en lui touchant le ventre et en lui murmurant un "je t'aime Sakura" elle ne pu résister et elle cria pour la première fois de sa vie. Shaolan ne tarda pas à la suivre dans se cri.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Shaolan roula sur le côté et Sakura se blottit contre lui, ils étaient tout deux essoufflés et  heureux comme jamais! Elle dessinait un motif imaginaire sur le torse de Shaolan. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Shaolan: je t'aime…

Sakura: moi aussi… je t'aime de toute mon âme…Shaolan?

Shaolan: oui?

Sakura: comment as-tu su que je… je tuais les gens?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24: révélation**

Shaolan resta silencieux un moment puis il prit la parole après avoir embrassé la femme de sa vie.

Shaolan: tu te souviens le jour ou Eriol, Hatsu et moi nous sommes partis en boite?

Sakura: oui, j'avais du travail se soir là…

Shaolan: eh bien, nous t'avons vu arriver. On allait te rejoindre lorsqu'un homme est venu te voir… Et peu de temps après on t'a vu tirer sur un homme… une fusillade à commencer, au début on ne croyait pas que c'était toi, mais ensuite on t'a vu… Le jour suivant, on a décidé de te suivre pour être sûr.

Sakura: ça a dû être un sacré choc pour vous… j'en suis désolée.

Shaolan: on a bien compris que tu n'aimais pas se métier…

Sakura: comment aimer un métier ou on tue? C'est impossible!

Shaolan: pourquoi fais-tu se métier?

Sakura: tu te souviens que c'est Toya qui m'a élevée… en fait lorsque j'avais…hum… cinq ans on a tué mes parents. Malgré que Toya m'ai protégé un jour on m'a kidnappé, on m'a menacé, on m'a dit que si je ne travaillais pas pour eux ils tueraient tous ceux qui étaient cher à mon cœur. J'avais le choix entre deux métiers, prostitué ou tueuse… Je savais que si je faisais prostitué j'aurais encore plus de mal à me libérer de l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur moi… Ils m'ont ramener chez moi ensuite, j'ai tout de suite dit à Toya se que je devais faire. Bien sûr il a essayer de m'en empêcher mais je ne voulais pas courir se risque alors j'ai commencer à apprendre les arts martiaux…

Shaolan: tu as vécu beaucoup de chose… c'est encore pire que moi…

Sakura: je… je suis vraiment désolée…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: pour t'avoir repoussé… mais je l'ai mal fait! J'avais tellement envie d'être avec toi, depuis la première fois ou l'on s'est embrassés je n'arrivais plus à me

défaire de l'emprise que tu avais sur moi. Tout en toi me faisant envie. Je t'aime tellement…

Shaolan l'embrassa doucement, et ils se collèrent l'un a l'autre.

Shaolan: moi aussi je t'aime… Et puis même si tu m'avais repoussé plus durement je n'aurais pas arrêter. Je voulais être avec toi, je voulais tout de toi. Rien que le fait que je sache que d'autres hommes t'avaient toucher me meurtrissait au plus au point! Maintenant nous ne nous séparerons plus!

Sakura: il reste une chose à régler avant…

Shaolan: laquelle?

Sakura: je veux savoir pourquoi et qui voulait te tuer… et je veux qu'on ne court aucun danger… Après ça seulement on restera ensemble pour toujours!

Shaolan: mais comment vas-tu faire? Tu ne vas pas demander à ton patron!

Sakura: non… mais je pense que Mamoru-sensei pourra nous répondre…

On frappa à la porte. Sakura et Shaolan couvrir leur nudité avant de dire aux personnes qui attendaient devant la porte d'entrer… Hatsu, Eriol, Tomoyo et Meiling entrèrent.

Tomoyo: bonjours vous deux!

Hatsu: c'est bon, vos différent sont réglés?

Sakura: entre nous oui… Mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, vous avez certainement écouté derrière la porte.

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air coupable…

Tomoyo: n'empêche que vos déclarations d'amour étaient vraiment mignonnes!

Shaolan: pourquoi vous êtes rentré au fait?

Eriol: parce que nous voulons tous vous accompagner chez Mamoru-sensei!

Sakura: ça peut être dangereux…

Meiling: Hatsu et moi savons nous battre, et puis Tomoyo ne manque pas de… défense! Je suis sûre qu'a nous tous on peut protéger Eriol!                       

Eriol: hey! Je ne suis pas faible! Je peux très bien me défendre tout seul!

Ils rirent devant un Eriol boudeur. C'était la première fois qu'elles le voyaient comme ça!

Shaolan: est-ce que vous pourriez sortir, nous avons besoins de dormir un peu, la nuit a été… éreintante!

Hatsu: tu m'étonne!

Ils sortirent tous, Shaolan se leva et alla fermer la porte à clef puis il se remit dans le lit. Il embrassa Sakura. Ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes puis Shaolan

se mit doucement sur Sakura, leur échange devint plus passionné. Shaolan la mordit pendant qu'il rentra violemment en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement, ses va et viens étaient parfois doux parfois violents. Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire, elle éprouvait de plus en plus de désir et eu du mal à ne pas le montrer… Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus…

Au bout d'une heure Shaolan roula sur le côté, exténuer et en sueur. Sakura était dans le même état que lui. Shaolan la serra dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine…

Shaolan: c'est l'endroit ou j'ai toujours rêvé d'être…

Sakura: sur moi?

Shaolan: à l'abris dans tes bras…

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, le nouveau couple s'endormit rapidement après ça…

………...………………………………...

Ils se réveillèrent quatre heures plus tard. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine après s'être lavé et habillé.

Eriol: ha, vous êtes là. Vous avez faim?

Sakura: oui…

Meiling: c'est normal après la nuit que vous avez passé! Vous l'avez fait deux fois en  plus!

Shaolan: comment tu le sais?

Hatsu: on vous a entendu! Les cloisons ne sont pas épaisses.

Sakura(rouge): désolée!

Tomoyo: mais c'est pas grave! On comprend très bien! Shaolan est très doué et puis de toute façon tu n'étais pas la seule à faire du bruit!

Shaolan(gêné): bon on mange et après on va voir Mamoru?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Sakura et Shaolan mangèrent tête baissé devant le sourire qu'affichait leur amis! Ensuite ils se mirent en route. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte

de Mamoru celui-ci leur ouvrit immédiatement.

Mamoru: ha enfin! Je vous attendais il y a déjà plus d'une heure!

Hatsu: désolé Mamoru-sensei, mais Sakura et Shaolan devaient… s'expliquer.

Mamoru: dépêchez-vous d'entrer!

Ils entrèrent tous et Mamoru ferma rapidement la porte.

Sakura: Mamoru-sensei, nous sommes là pour vous demander si…

Mamoru: si je savais qui t'a demandé de tuer Shaolan?

Sakura hocha la tête, Mamoru leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

Mamoru: celui qui a demander à se que tu tue Shaolan…….. c'est moi.

Ils étaient tous surpris. Ils se regardèrent puis fixèrent de nouveau Mamoru.

Shaolan: quoi?

Mamoru: c'est moi qui ai demandé à se qu'on te tue… Non que se soit Sakura qui te tue.

Hatsu(murmurant): je savais qu'il était timbré mais pas à se point là!

Cette réplique lui valu un quoi de canne de la part de Mamoru.

Eriol: mais vous ne vouliez pas qu'il meure. Alors pourquoi avoir fais ça?

Mamoru: je savais que Sakura en aurait été incapable, elle nourrissait des sentiments bien trop profond pour tué Shaolan. Je savais que quelqu'un voulait réellement tuer Shaolan, je savais aussi que si ses amis et Sakura n'étaient pas à ses côtés il serait mort…

Tomoyo: mais qui veut le tuer?

Mamoru: celui qui l'a attaqué il y a cinq ans…

Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan, il était devenu livide. Elle lui prit la main, il la regarda et elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Meiling: Shaolan, je sais que c'est dur ce que je vais te demander mais explique nous s'il te plait…

Shaolan: à mes treize ans j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas comme les autres…

Il s'interrompit. Seul Eriol, Hatsu et Mamoru savaient de quoi il voulait parler…

Mamoru: ne t'inquiète pas, si différent que vous êtes, vous avez tous ce point en commun. Dans cette pièce est réunis l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air, le métal et

l'élémental…

Eriol: nous avons tous des pouvoirs… C'est intéressant.

Tomoyo: continue Shaolan…

Shaolan: en fait j'avais découvert mes pouvoirs pour la toute première fois. J'en ai parlé à mon père et à ma mère… C'est à se moment là qu'un homme est apparu

dans mon salon. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui, mes parents on refusé alors il a fait apparaître des sortes de vers blanc, ils ont commencer à les dévorer lentement, j'entendais leur cri de douleur. J'étais dans une telle colère! J'ai levés mes mains en position d'attaque, je voulais battre cet homme… Seulement mon pouvoir c'est à nouveau manifesté, un torrent de feu est sortit de mes mains… Et j'ai tué mes parents…

Sakura posa un baiser sur la joue de Shaolan.

Sakura:  le feu est un pouvoir difficile à contrôler… De plus tes parents souffrais le martyr… je suis sûr qu'ils auraient préféré ça à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Tomoyo: et l'homme, qu'en est-il advenu?

Shaolan: je ne l'ai pas revu, il a disparu… On dirait qu'il attends que je sois heureux pour tout me reprendre…

Hatsu: mais pourquoi veut-il tuer Shaolan?

Eriol: à mon avis, il veut les pouvoirs de Shaolan, mais comme il ne veut pas les lui donner, il veut s'assurer que son pouvoir ne sera pas aux mains de ces ennemis…

Mamoru: c'est effectivement ça… le feu est un pouvoir puissant et rare…

Meiling: que pouvons nous faire alors?

Mamoru: rien, vous devez attendre ses attaques… Un conseil, ne mettez jamais votre puissance maximal dans ses attaques, il voudra sûrement vous tester avant…

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Mamoru: maintenant vous savez le nécessaire, vous devez retourner chez vous…

Ils levèrent.

Sakura: merci beaucoup Mamoru-sensei… pour tout…

Il sourit puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils sortirent tous et repartirent à l'appartement de Shaolan, Sakura, Hatsu et Eriol. Ils se mirent directement dans le salon.

Eriol: je pense que nous devrions tous pouvoir nous contacter en cas de problème. Ce sera plus simple de cette manière, aussi il ne faudra jamais que l'un de nous sois seul… L'idéal se serais que Meiling et Tomoyo dorment ici…

Tomoyo: il n'y aura pas assez de chambre…

Sakura: Shaolan et moi nous pourrions dormir ensemble comme ça ma chambre sera libre… (à Shaolan) Tu es d'accord?

Shaolan: bien sûr! Comme ça j'ai une bonne excuse! Merci les filles!

Ils rirent un peu.

Hatsu: et si un jour y a une fille qui veut venir dormir dans ma chambre s'est s'en aucun problème!

Eriol: Hatsu!

Hatsu: quoi?! Sa fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas touché à une fille sa me manque!

Shaolan: moi je trouve ça rassurant que malgré la situation Hatsu ne change pas!

Meiling: il est toujours comme ça?

Sakura: parfois c'est pire…

Tomoyo: est-ce qu'on se dit les pouvoirs que l'on a?

Shaolan: moi  je vous l'ai déjà dis…

Meiling: perso je m'en fou!

Hatsu: pareil.

Sakura: je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire, on découvrira tout en temps et en heure. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ignorait tout. Mamoru nous a dit quels

pouvoirs on avait…

Eriol: c'est juste, attendons la première attaque.

Il y eu un silence puis Meiling reprit la parole.

Meiling: en tout cas moi je suis fatiguée, je ne veux plus rien faire de ma journée…

Tomoyo: nous devons prendre des vêtements on ne va pas retourner chez nous chaque matin…

Meiling: pff….

Elles se levèrent et partirent chercher leurs affaires. Pendant se temps, Shaolan et Sakura allèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Shaolan s'allongea sur le lit.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Shaolan: c'est juste un peu difficile de reparler de tout ça…

Sakura le regarda puis elle vint se mettre à côté de lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa rapidement.

Sakura: je sais… J'ai éprouver la même chose lorsque je t'ai parlé de mon passé…

Shaolan se pencha lentement sur Sakura, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il enroula ses bras autours de sa taille et de sa nuque, le serrant le plus possible contre lui.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25: première attaque.**

Tomoyo et Meiling avaient toutes les deux les bras chargé de carton. Meiling donna deux coup de pieds dans la porte et après quelques minutes d'attente Eriol vint leur ouvrir.

Hatsu: vous avez besoin de tout ça?

Tomoyo: mais c'est le strict minimum! Je n'ai pas pu emmener mes tissus pour fabriquer les costumes de Sakura!

Meiling: j'ai dû la retenir… C'était très dur!

Sakura: ha vous êtes enfin revenu.

Meiling: je te ferais remarquer que c'était très chiant de porter tout ça.

Shaolan: on s'en fou!

Eriol fronça les sourcils, Sakura et Shaolan étaient étrange. Shaolan fit apparaître une boule d'énergie qu'il lança sur Tomoyo, elle l'esquiva mais tous était assez

surpris.

Hatsu: qu'est-ce qui te prend Shao?

Sakura: hahaha! Vous êtes pitoyable!

Elle fit apparaître une boule d'énergie et la lança sur Hatsu. Tomoyo et Meiling se regardèrent.

Meiling: se n'est pas Sakura! Les méchants ont dû prendre leur apparence pour nous  tromper!

Le sourire malveillant qui apparut sur les lèvres de Sakura et Shaolan montra que Meiling disait vrai. Mais soudain la Sakura se cambra sous la douleur. Ils se tournèrent pour voir les vrai Sakura et Shaolan. Ils furent tout soulevé du sol à distance. La Sakura fut projeté contre le mur.

Sakura: je déteste qu'on prenne mon apparence!

Tomoyo et Meiling: vas-y Sa-chan!! On est de tout cœur avec toi!

Shaolan (le vrai) leva sa main droite et les flammes virent s'y accrocher ensuite il les lança sur son sosie qui brûla et explosa.

Sakura: qui t'envoie?

La fausse Sakura: dans un moment tu le sauras…

Elle tourna la tête puis elle se brisa la nuque. Elle partie en poussière.

Hatsu: vous avez compris? Parce que perso, j'ai rien compris du tout…

Sakura: ils étaient envoyé par Ordog…

Eriol: qui?

Tomoyo: Ordog signifie Satan en transylvanien…

Hatsu: c'est des conneries! Satan n'existe pas!

Meiling: on a jamais dit qu'il existait, on a dit que c'était comme ça que s'appelait…

Shaolan: maintenant que j'y pense l'homme qui voulait me tuer m'a dit qu'il travaillait pour Ordog… Mais je ne comprends pas tout…

Sakura: c'est simple, il y a toujours eu deux camps: ceux qui étaient pour Ordog et ceux qui étaient pour Glow.

Eriol: l'éternelle lutte du bien et du mal…

Sakura: oui… seulement ces derniers temps Ordog a commencer à tuer les sorciers qui ne les rejoignaient pas. L'équilibre était donc rompu… C'est pour ça que

plusieurs sorciers de Glow ont unis leur pouvoir pour créer une prophétie. Six sorciers viendront à la vie et rétabliront l'équilibre…

Tomoyo: mais l'un d'eux sera beaucoup plus puissant que les autres…

Hatsu: mais qui…

Meiling: vous le saurez lorsque vous aurez vu les pouvoirs de chacun…

Eriol: je n'ai pas compris le pouvoir de Sakura…

Sakura: j'ai utilisé l'eau…

Eriol: mais je possède l'eau et je n'ai jamais pu faire ça!

Sakura: tu n'y as jamais pensé. Le corps humain est composé à plus de 80 d'eau. J'ai utilisé l'eau du corps pour les lever de terre, et si j'avais voulu j'aurais pu les

tuer grâce à se pouvoir.

Hatsu: à t'écouter on dirait que c'est le plus fort des pouvoirs… c'est le feu le plus puissant non?

Tomoyo: il n'y a pas de pouvoirs plus fort ou moins fort… Tout dépend de la puissance.

Sakura: le feu est difficile à contrôler, mais l'eau est plus destructrice. L'eau est nécessaire et pourtant dangereuse, comme le feu on ne peut pas la dompter.

Shaolan: je plains celle qui est l'élémental…

Tomoyo: pourquoi? Et pourquoi serait-ce une fille?

Shaolan: parce que je connais les pouvoirs de Hatsu et d'Eriol. Et ensuite j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler mon pouvoir, alors pouvoir contrôler tout les éléments plus le métal a dû être très dur…

Meilin: c'est une question de volonté et d'entraînement.

Sakura: comme tout les pouvoirs.

Eriol: dites, je viens d'y penser. Une fois qu'on saura les pouvoirs qu'on a faudra qu'on s'entraîne entre nous, qu'est-ce que vous en penser?

Tous: je suis d'accord.

Sakura: nous devrions aller nous coucher, demain nous avons cours et si les ennemis attaque il vaut mieux être en pleine forme…

Ils acquiescèrent et chacun alla dans sa chambre. Sakura se mit en nuisette, lorsque Shaolan la vit il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas.

Shaolan: si tes vêtements sont tous comme ça, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me retenir…

Sakura: alors ne te retiens pas…

Shaolan traversa d'une enjambée la distance qui le séparait de Sakura. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Il la posa en délicatesse sur le lit puis il commença à relever lentement sa nuisette. Il venait d'avoir une idée, un sourire illumina son visage. Il embrassa Sakura passionnément mais cette fois il y avait des flammes dans son baiser, une douce chaleur entra dans la bouche de Sakura, Shaolan la vit circuler dans ton son corps tout en continuant la caresser. Il fit stagner la chaleur au bas-ventre de Sakura. Puis il fit brûler la nuisette de la jeune femme.

Sakura: Shaolan! Évite de brûler tout mes habits s'il te plaît…

Elle poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il lui mordit l'oreille.

Sakura: j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vent…

Shaolan(souriant): non moi mon pouvoir c'est le feu…

Il se remit à l'embrasser puis il la pénétra d'un coup sec, Sakura poussa un cri, la pénétration de Shaolan plus le feu qui l'étreignait dans cet endroit sensible était tout simplement l'extase…

...………………………………………...

Meiling se leva, elle en avait tout simplement marre d'entendre les ébats sexuels de sa meilleure amie et de son copain. Elle alla dans le sofa. Elle entendit bientôt des bruits de pas dans l'escaliers.

??: tu ne dors pas?

Meiling: non, Shaolan et Sakura sont en pleine action… Et toi pourquoi tu es là Hatsu?

Hatsu: parce que je n'étais pas fatigué…

Il vint s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté de Meiling.

Hatsu: ils ont de la chance quand même… Moi je n'ai pas couché avec une fille depuis plusieurs mois!

Meiling: pareil! Je dois dire que sa me manque pas trop parce qu'ils n'étaient pas très doué…

Hatsu: c'est parce que tu as couché avec des gamins…

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un baiser dans le cou. Elle l'encercla de ses bras et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement.

Hatsu: on va dans ma chambre?

Meiling: oui

Il la porta et la mit sur son lit. Il se mit sur elle. Il fit glisser les brettelles de sa nuisette découvrant ainsi sa poitrine. Il posa ses mains dessus caressant ses seins avec une douceur infinie. Meiling gémit, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui enleva son tee-shirt elle déposa dans baiser partout sur son torse puis elle lui lécha son bas de ventre en enleva par la même occasion son caleçon. Hatsu gémit pour la première fois de sa vie. Il décida de reprendre les choses en main, il avait toujours été le dominant, il n'était pas question qu'il soit le dominé! Il se remit sur Meiling, il lui enleva sa culotte et la mordit en la pénétrant sèchement.

Meiling: encore…

Il ne se fit pas prier, et recommença arrachant un gémissement à Meiling. Au bout de plusieurs heure ils étaient aussi fatigué l'un que l'autre pourtant ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, Meiling voulait entendre Hatsu crier, et Hatsu voulait entendre les cris poussé par Meiling lors de son orgasme… Une heure plus tard Meiling commença à gémir de plus en plus fort Hatsu sourit, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Meiling lui caresserait, lui lécherait le torse, aussi il commença lui aussi à pousser des cris… Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin hurler tout les deux Hatsu se sépara de Meiling et tout deux s'endormirent…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26: à la découverte des pouvoirs**

Le lendemain Hatsu se réveilla en premier, il était encore fatigué, Meiling l'avait épuisé! Il la regarda, elle dormait contre son torse. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes après, elle regarda Hatsu puis il l'embrassa.

Hatsu: je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre…

Meiling: je crois aussi! Tu es le plus doués des mecs avec qui j'ai couché! Et y en a eu beaucoup!

Hatsu: c'est pareil pour toi… On ferait mieux de se lever si on ne veut pas les autres se doutent de quelque chose…

Eriol: trop tard!

Ils se tournèrent vers Eriol pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul, il y avait Tomoyo, Sakura et Shaolan…

Tomoyo: alors comme ça tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te convienne sexuellement… C'est super!

Sakura: je ne pensais pas que c'était possible…

Tomoyo et Sakura: C'EST SUPER!! FELICITATION!!

Elles se jetèrent sur Meiling et écrasèrent Hatsu par la même occasion.

Hatsu: haaaaa bougez vous m'écrasez!! Et puis dites pas se comme ça! À vous entendre on dirait qu'on va se marier!

Sakura: c'est parce qu'il y a beaucoup de chance pour que vous vous mariez! C'est la première fois que Meiling est satisfaite!

Shaolan alla prendre Sakura dans ses bras et la retira du lit.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: eh bien Hatsu est en train d'étouffer… et puis…

Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, Sakura rougit et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Eriol: tu viens Tomoyo? On va les laissé s'habiller!

Tomoyo se releva et partit avec Eriol.

Meiling: je n'aurais pas à leur raconter comme ça…

Elle se le va et commença à s'habiller. Hatsu fit de même puis ils sortirent ensuite. Ils allèrent tous en cours, Hatsu n'était vraiment pas concentré, il repensait à sa nuit avec Meiling, si elle était d'accord il voudrait recommencer se soir.

Hatsu(pense): c'est horrible je deviens sexuellement accro à une fille!

À la pause il chercha Meiling des yeux et il la trouva avec Tomoyo.

Hatsu: je peux te parler Meiling?

Meiling: bien sûr!

Ils s'écartèrent de Tomoyo et se rendirent au stade de foot qui était vide en se moment. Hatsu plaqua Meiling contre un poteau et commença à l'embrasser sensuellement en lui remontant sa jupe. Il alla jusqu'à son cou ou il commença à sucer la peau… Meiling poussa un gémissement.

Meiling: Hatsu!! Arrête!! On a un gros problème!!

Hatsu releva la tête, Meiling fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et fit face à un monstre qui possédait une centaine de tête et qui faisait quatre mètres de haut.

Hatsu: on peut même plus être tranquille…

Le monstre lança une boule d'énergie vers Hatsu qui d'un seul coup fut emporté par une bourrasque de vent, évitant ainsi la boule d'énergie. Il regarda plus bas,

Meiling n'était plus là…

Meiling: je suis là…

Hatsu tourna la tête pour voir Meiling voler elle aussi…

Hatsu: donc toi tu contrôle l'air… Repose moi s'il te plait…

Meiling fit se qu'il dit. Une fois par terre, Hatsu serra le poings droit et un grand jet de terre alla attaquer le monstre, il perdu une tête se qui le rendit plus enragé. Meiling envoya du vent vers lui l'aveuglant un instant permettant à Hatsu de créer un immense trou qui coupa le terrain de foot en deux. Le monstre tomba à l'intérieur puis la fissure se referma… Meiling se posa à côté de Hatsu.

Meiling: et toi tu contrôle la terre… ça va? Tu n'as rien?

Hatsu: non grâce à toi… et toi? Tu n'es pas blessée?

Meiling: je vais bien, le monstre ne m'a pas touché… Il faudrait qu'on rejoigne les autres pour leur dire qu'on a été attaqué…

Elle le prit par la main.

Meiling: on continuera se qu'on a commencé se soir.

Hatsu eu le sourire qu'on les enfants lorsqu'on leur donne une part de gâteau qu'ils attendait tant…

………………………………………...

Tomoyo était partit rejoindre Eriol, puisqu'ils avaient tout les deux été lâché par leurs amis…

Eriol: je vois que toi aussi on t'a mit de côté… Enfin, c'est pas grave, au moins on est deux!

Tomoyo: oui!

Elle sourit, elle était contente d'être avec Eriol, il était attirant, gentil, doux, sensible… Il avait beaucoup de qualité rare chez un homme.

Tomoyo: on pourra aller près de la fontaine? J'aime beaucoup cet endroit!

Eriol: moi aussi! En plus il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui y va! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, c'est l'endroit le plus beau de l'université!

Tomoyo: je suis d'accord! Mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas, on a une merveille pour nous!

Ils allèrent à la fontaine, elle représentait une femme en habit antique… Tomoyo s'assit sur le rebord bientôt imité par Eriol.

Eriol: s'est bizarre, d'habitude il y a plus de monde…

Tomoyo(fronçant les sourcils): oui… Peut être que….

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un oiseau immense avec un visage de femme apparut mystérieusement.

Tomoyo: on dirait une harpie…

Eriol: se n'est pas le moment de s'interroger sur sa nature! C'est un ennemi!

La harpie ouvrit la bouche et cracha du feu. Eriol n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'il fut recouvert de métal, cette couche protectrice lui permit de passer

outre les flammes. Il se tourna vers Tomoyo, il savait que c'était elle, il n'avait jamais posséder le pouvoir du métal, il contrôlait et créait l'eau…

Tomoyo: tu pourrais m'aider! Il y a de l'eau juste à côté!

Eriol leva les bras et l'eau suivi le même mouvement puis elle atterrit sur la harpie qui fut projetée cinq mètres plus loin. Tomoyo se leva et fit disparaître le métal qui recouvrait leurs peaux puis elle leva la main droite en serra le poings, la harpie fut alors broyé par une immense main en métal qui était sortit de nul part.

Eriol: c'est impressionnant… je ne pensais pas que c'est toi qui contrôlerait le métal…

Tomoyo: parce que je paraît douce et gentille c'est ça?

Eriol(étonné): oui… Comment tu le sais?

Tomoyo: tout ceux qui le savent me l'ont dit. Il n'y a que Sakura et Meiling qui ont trouvé ça normal.

Eriol: pourquoi?

Tomoyo: parce qu'elles ont dit que quand je me mettait en colère je devenais brute et méchante…

Elle sourit.

Tomoyo: maintenant il faut trouver les autres pour leur dire que nous nous sommes fait attaquer…

Ils partirent en courant vers le bâtiment en espérant vite retrouvé les autres.

………………………………………...

Sakura(riant): Shaolan arrête…

Shaolan: pourquoi tu n'aimes pas?

Sakura: si mais pas ici…

Il fit la moue…

Shaolan: c'est juste que tu me prives de ton corps…

Sakura(séductrice): fais attention à se que tu dis sinon se soir tu ne me toucheras pas…

Shaolan lui sourit puis il plongea dans son cou et lui déposa des baisers de plus en plus pressant… Sakura entourant sa nuque de ses bras, le collant davantage à

elle, elle commença le caresser et elle sentit l'organe gonflé de désir de Shaolan contre bassin, l'excitant davantage.

Sakura: tu sais que tu me tortures?

Shaolan: c'est toi qui veut pas…

Sakura: j'ai pas envie de faire ça dans les toilettes de l'université c'est compréhensible…

Shaolan: c'est vrai que se n'est pas très pratique…

Sakura: c'est pas esthétique non plus!

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler. Sakura poussa Shaolan et sortit des toilettes avec méfiance. Les couloirs étaient vides…

Sakura: c'est bon, tu peux venir il n'y a rien… Mais reste sur tes gardes…

Shaolan(lui embrassant la tempe): tu sais que c'est aux garçons de dire se genre de chose?

Sakura fit apparaître une boule de feu…

Shaolan: Sakura, je sais que sa te vexe lorsque je dis que c'est les hommes qui doivent dire et faire tel ou tel chose mais pas au point de…

Sakura lança la boule de feu qui passa devant le nez de Shaolan et alla se loger dans une harpie… La harpie explosa et Sakura regarda Shaolan d'un air moqueur…

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal! (ironique) j'ai pas envie que tu pleure après!

Shaolan fit à son tour apparaître une boule de feu qu'il lança dans une autre harpie… la harpie explosa et le sol se remit à trembler. Cette fois ils purent savoir quel en était la cause: un troll.

Shaolan: ça va être difficile…

Il regarda Sakura celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et elle commença à s'envoler, elle alla prêt du troll elle posa sa main sur le bras du troll et une chose bleu commença à sortir et entourer sa main. Plus la chose bleu grossissait plus le troll s'affinait et devenait squelettique. Sakura enleva sa main, gardant la leur bleu et fit apparaître une boule de feu dans l'autre qu'elle lança ensuite sur le troll. Le troll brûla et devint de la poussière grisâtre…

Shaolan: tu as combien de pouvoir?

Sakura envoya la chose bleu en l'air et elle disparu.

Sakura: je suis l'élémental…

Shaolan: et c'est quoi ce machin bleu?

Sakura: de l'eau… Je l'ai envoyé en Afrique puisque se pays manque affreusement d'eau!

Shaolan sourit puis il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Shaolan: viens, on va rejoindre les autres pour leur dire qu'on été attaqué…

Ils tournèrent dans le couloir pour voir Eriol et Tomoyo courir vers eux.

Meiling(arrivant): HEY LES GENS!!

Un couple passa devant elle et se retourna.

Meiling: pas vous je vous connais même pas!

Elle et Hatsu allèrent rejoindre les autres.

Tous: on a été attaqué!

Ils s'arrêtèrent, surpris.

Sakura: Ordog doit vouloir évaluer nos pouvoirs… Et il a choisit le moment ou nous étions en infériorité numérique.

Ils racontèrent chacun leur tour se qu'il s'était passé de leur côté.

Eriol: donc maintenant nous savons que Tomoyo est le métal, que Meiling est l'air que Hatsu est la terre, que Shaolan est le feu, que je suis l'eau et que Sakura est l'élémental… Bon à partir de maintenant il va falloir s'entraîner!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27: l'entraînement**

C'était la fin des cours et ils étaient tous rentré dans l'appartement.

Sakura: je ne vois pas où on pourrait s'entraîner… C'est vraiment petit ici.

Shaolan: et si on demandait à Mamoru-sensei une salle pour s'entraîner?

Hatsu: vous pensez qu'il va vouloir? En général il ne veut pas.

Eriol: mais c'est lui qui a demandé à Sakura de tué Shaolan, il nous a beaucoup aidé jusque là… Avec un peu de chance il voudra bien.

Tomoyo: et puis on ne perd rien à demander. 

Meiling: en tout cas moi je vais prendre une douche.

Sakura: pas le temps pour ça, on va directement chez Mamoru-sensei.

Meiling rechigna un peu mais elle alla quand même chez Mamoru-sensei. Ils frappèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Ils entrèrent.

Sakura: Mamoru-sensei?

Mamoru: oui?

Shaolan: bonjour, on se demandait si…

Eriol: si nous pouvions emprunter une de vos salles pour nous entraîner…

Mamoru: bien sûr, j'en ai même plusieurs libre, Shaolan et Sakura vous allez ensemble, Meiling et Hatsu, Tomoyo et Eriol… C'est peut être en couple mais j'espère

que vous ne ferez que vous entraîner.

Sakura: ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsque j'en aurais fini avec Shaolan il ne pourra rien faire d'autre à part dormir.

Shaolan lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "ça c'est se que tu crois!" et Mamoru se mit à rire.

Mamoru: vous deux vous serez dans la salle 4... Tu te souviens de laquelle il s'agit?

Sakura: oui!

Mamoru: Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol et Hatsu suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos salles.

Sakura et Shaolan partirent dans la direction opposé. Ils montèrent un étage et arrivèrent dans une salle blindé.

Shaolan: pourquoi celle-ci?

Sakura: parce que tu contrôle le feu et il vaut mieux éviter que tout brûle… Allez, attaque-moi!

Shaolan: je ne vais pas t'attaquer! Ça ne se fait pas!

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle leva sa main droite qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

Shaolan: tu ne vas tout de même pas m'attaquer! Je suis ton copain!

Sakura: et alors?

Elle lui lança une boule de feu que Shaolan eu du mal à rattraper.

Sakura: il y a encore du progrès à faire…

Elle lui lança une boule de feu qui le propulsa contre un mur.

Sakura: tu es faible.

Shaolan lui lança un regard noir, il fit apparaître une boule de feu et la lança sur Sakura qui la rattrapa et la détruit facilement. Elle se mit à courir vers lui et

s'enflamma. Elle commença à donner des coups de poings à Shaolan qui avait du mal à esquiver. Il décida de la repousser en utilisant toute sa puissance. Ses yeux

devinrent orange flamboyant et il s'enflamma. Il projeta tout le feu qu'il contenait sur Sakura. Elle fut propulsé à cinq mètres mais elle se releva sans problème.

Sakura(railleuse): c'est qu'il est capable de m'écarter pendant cinq minutes le petit… c'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Tu es vraiment faible!

Shaolan n'appréciait pas se faire insulter de faible. Il fit apparaître une boule de feu plus puissante que les autres et la propulsa sur Sakura. Elle se la prit de plein

fouet et alla s'écraser contre le mur. Shaolan la regarda, attendant qu'elle se relève. Mais elle ne se relevait pas. Il courut jusqu'à elle.

Shaolan: Sakura!

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Sakura ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et envoya une décharge de feu sur Shaolan qui vola un instant pour se retrouver ensuite

plusieurs mètres plus loin. Sakura se releva.

Sakura: ne baisse jamais ta garde. Là, se qu'un entraînement contre moi donc je te ferais jamais trop mal. Mais si c'était un monstre tu serais mort depuis longtemps.

Elle l'aida à se relever.

Shaolan: un instant j'ai cru que tu voulais vraiment me tuer.

Sakura(souriant): non!

Shaolan: en tout cas tes remarques le faisait  croire! 

Sakura: c'est parce que je savais que c'était le seul moyen que tu m'attaques sans états d'âme! Tu es susceptible lorsqu'on parle de ta force physique ou au niveau de

tes pouvoirs. J'en ai profité. Bon allez en place! Maintenant se sera un vrai combat.

Shaolan hocha la tête et fit apparaître une boule de feu, Sakura sourit puis elle serra le poings droit, Shaolan lança la boule de feu. Au moment ou l'attaque aurait dû

atteindre Sakura celle-ci fut recouverte de métal et l'attaque fut sans effet.

Shaolan: hey! Tu triches!

Sakura: non, j'ai dis que se serais un vrai combat. Dans un vrai combat on utilise tout les pouvoirs que l'on possède.

Shaolan soupira. Sakura lui lança une trompe d'eau.

Shaolan: hey!! Non mais sa va pas! Je trempé maintenant!

Elle fit de nouveau apparaître de l'eau et la lança sur Shaolan, qui fit apparaître du feu. Un combat eau contre feu commença. Ni Sakura ni Shaolan voulait renoncer,

se fut Shaolan qui céda, Sakura l'arrosa encore plus.

Shaolan: ta puissance est incroyable!

Sakura: je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'entraîne.

Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu et s'apprêta à la lancer sur Shaolan mais il en profita. C'était une attaque de feu, il pouvait la battre. Un jet de flamme sortit de ses

mains pour aller sur Sakura. Dans le torrent de feu on ne la distinguait plus. Shaolan arrêta pour voir Sakura qui s'était créer une bulle d'eau pour échapper à

l'attaque. Elle lança sur Shaolan le feu et l'eau. Il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

………………………………………...

Mamoru: Tomoyo et Eriol, vous avez cette pièce.

Eriol et Tomoyo entrèrent dans une pièce en bois.

Tomoyo: allez en garde!

Eriol lui sourit et fit apparaître de l'eau au bout de ses mains pour la lancer sur Tomoyo. Elle s'était recouverte de métal, grâce à son bouclier l'attaque d'Eriol fut sans

effet. Tomoyo fit disparaître son bouclier et créa une épée. Elle couru vers Eriol avec son arme. Eriol avait beaucoup de difficulté à éviter les coups de Tomoyo. Il lui

lança de l'eau avant qu'elle n'ai pu remettre son bouclier, elle se cogna contre le mur. Elle se releva difficilement et regarda Eriol avec un sourire, il le lui rendit.

Tomoyo ne bougeait pas, se qui étonna fortement Eriol, jusqu'à se qu'il se sente aplatit par une force invisible… Pas si invisible que ça en fait! Il était tellement occupé à regarder Tomoyo qu'il avait oublier qu'elle pouvait agir à distance. Tomoyo le regardait se débattre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Eriol réussit tant bien que mal à se défaire de l'étreinte qu'exerçait Tomoyo sur lui et il lui envoya  de l'eau. Elle se protégea en se recouvrant de métal, Eriol sourit: elle était fichu. Il créa une bulle d'eau, Tomoyo était enfermé dedans, le métal étant trop lourd dans l'eau, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle enleva le métal, Eriol enleva l'eau.

Tomoyo: tu te défend bien.

Eriol: tu étais dure à battre!

Ils se sourirent puis ils recommencèrent leur entraînement.

………………………………………...

Mamoru: vous êtes ici… Et ne faites pas de bêtises!

Hatsu: genre on en fait tout le temps!

Ils entrèrent dans la salle avant que Hatsu ne se prenne un coup de canne. Elle était en pleine air. Une fois la porte refermé Hatsu alla embrasser Meiling, il lui caressa la cuisse… Meiling le repoussa.

Meiling: se soir… Pour le moment c'est l'entraînement.

Hatsu: mais sa peut attendre!

Il allait recommencer à l'embrasser mais une bourrasque de vent l'en empêcha. Il se releva difficilement et en boudant.

Hatsu: c'est pas marrant.

Meiling lui sourit et ses cheveux commencèrent à virevolter autours d'elle. Elle lança son attaque contre Hatsu qui tomba encore une fois par terre. Il serra les poings

et le sol s'ouvrit aux pieds de Meiling qui s'envola, porté par le vent. Hatsu envoya des geysers de terre vers elle. Étant extraordinairement souple Meiling les esquiva

tous et envoya une rafale de vent sur Hatsu. Emporté par le vent il tomba dans la brèche qu'il avait faites quelques instants auparavant. Il eu le temps de formé un monticule de terre qui arriva à la hauteur de Meiling.

Hatsu: tu triches! Tu vas même pas par terre!

Meiling: j'utilise mon élément comme tu utilises le tiens! Ça se voit que tu ne t'es jamais battu contre Sakura. Elle est pire que moi!

Hatsu: pauvre Shao!

Meiling sourit et envoya Hatsu au sol. Ils continuèrent à se battre pour renforcer leurs attaques et leurs défenses…

Lorsqu'ils se réunirent tous pour partir, Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol remarquèrent que les trois filles étaient en pleine forme… mais ils ne pouvaient pas en dire autant.

Shaolan: c'est la première fois que je me prends une raclée comme ça. C'est horrible.  En plus elle m'a dit que si je ne parvenais pas à la battre, elle ne coucherait

pas avec moi…

Hatsu: Meiling m'a dit la même chose…

Eriol: vous avez gagné alors.

Shaolan et Hatsu: malheureusement non…

Eriol(riant): je crois qu'elles font ça pour vous motiver.

Hatsu: sa ne me motive pas, sa me décourage encore plus!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: abstinence**

Tomoyo conduisit tout le monde à l'appartement, les garçons étaient tellement épuisé qu'ils ne  tenaient même plus debout. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, les garçons s'écroulèrent dans le canapé, les filles en revanche étaient encore très en forme.

Meiling: hey les filles, comme les mecs sont crevés et que j'ai dis que je ne coucherais pas avec Hatsu avant qu'il m'ai battu que diriez vous d'aller en boite?

Sakura: bonne idée! J'ai dis pareil à Shaolan en plus!

Shaolan et Hatsu: vous n'irez pas en boite!

Tomoyo: pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que nous sommes toujours vos petits copains, même si vous nous avez mis un frein à nos rapports sexuels…

Hatsu: et vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps sans nous.

Meiling: c'est se que tu crois!

Sakura: je vais m'habiller!

Elle monta à l'étage. Shaolan se leva douloureusement et couru dans sa chambre ou il retrouva Sakura en soutien-gorges.

Shaolan: Sakura?

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: tu nous taquines hein? Tu ne vas pas aller en boite?

Sakura: bah maintenant que je suis habitué à coucher avec quelqu'un j'ai pas envie de m'en passé et comme tu ne m'as pas battu, je ne peux pas coucher avec toi. Il

faut que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

Shaolan: mais pourquoi veux-tu que je gagne contre toi? Je veux dire, à chaque entraînement je m'améliore alors pourquoi mettre nos relations en jeu?

Sakura: parce que ce n'est pas assez! Ils sont fort! Très fort, certainement plus fort que moi, et si j'arrive à te battre sans problème eux aussi ils y arriveront.    

Shaolan: mais si tu ne m'encourage pas…

Sakura: je t'encourage, je te donne même un autre but pour que tu réussisses.

Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui déposa de léger baiser au creux de son cou. Sakura le repoussa.

Sakura: pas temps que tu ne me battra pas.

Elle enfila rapidement un haut avant de sortir. Shaolan alla dans le salon.

Hatsu(en voyant son air dépité): toi non plus t'as pas réussis à la travailler au corps?

Shaolan: je n'ai même pas eu le temps, elle est partit avant…

Ils soupirèrent tout les deux. Eriol se mit à rire.

Eriol: vous vous verriez! On dirait deux enfants qu'on prive de gâteau!

Shaolan: je préfèrerais être privé de gâteau que privé de Sakura.

Filles: ON Y VA!! HOUHOUUUUUU!!

Meiling: SA VOUS DIT UN BAR A STRIP-TEASE??

Filles: OUIIIIIIIIII!!

Shaolan et Hatsu: PAS QUESTION!!

Ils se levèrent pour aller dans le hall, ils voulaient rattrapé leur copine mais elles étaient déjà sortit. Eriol rigolait encore plus.

Eriol: je sens qu'il va falloir que vous fassiez des progrès!

Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir puis ils allèrent s'enfermer dans leurs chambre.

………………………………………...

Les filles rentrèrent à cinq heure du matin, Sakura entra doucement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Shaolan. Elle enfila un nuisette et se glissa dans les draps

pensant que Shaolan dormait. Lorsqu'elle fut installée, il alluma sa lampe de chevet et se mit sur elle.

Shaolan: tu étais où? Tu as vu l'heure?

Sakura: j'étais en boite, on s'est bien amusée… Surtout avec les garçons.

Un éclair de jalousie traversa le regard de Shaolan. Il commença à relever la nuisette de Sakura.

Sakura: si tu essaie, je m'en vais…

Shaolan: où?

Sakura: une femme comme moi a toujours un endroit ou aller…

Il se poussa.

Shaolan: tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps…

Sakura sourit avant de se coucher et de s'endormir rapidement.

………………………………………...

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'entraînaient comme des fous mais les garçons ne parvenaient toujours pas à battre les filles. C'était de pire en pire. Ils voulaient à tout prix gagner, surtout que depuis peu elles s'amusaient à les torturer…

**Flash-back**

Shaolan était allongé sur son lit en caleçon s'apprêtant à dormir lorsqu'il vit Sakura entrer en serviette, son corps dégoulinait d'eau et la rendait très attirante. Il avait alors sentit son sexe se dresser, il voulu le cacher mais Sakura le vit elle sourit. Elle s'était approcher et avait mit une jambe de chaque côté de Shaolan. Elle s'était collée à lui et l'embrassait en se mouvement légèrement, excitant Shaolan un peu plus. Elle avait embrassé son torse faisant gémir Shaolan. Il n'attendait que ça, qu'elle s'offre enfin à lui. Il s'était rallonger mais elle ne l'avait pas suivi et s'était redressé.

Sakura: c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisse pas encore me battre, j'aurais eu envie de coucher avec toi se soir… Mais bon, tant pis!

Shaolan avait été dépité et n'avait pas réussit à dormir de la nuit tellement il était excité.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Shaolan fit apparaître une boule feu qu'il lança sur Sakura qui l'esquiva sans problème.

Sakura: se n'est pas avec ça que tu vas gagner…

Shaolan devint tout en feu et lança l'attaque sur Sakura qui se protégea avec sa bulle d'eau.

Sakura: je crois que c'est pas encore se soir qu'on va pouvoir faire l'amour… Faudrait que tu dépêche sinon je vais allé voir ailleurs!

Shaolan se rua sur elle, il lui donna un coup de poings qu'elle intercepta avec agilité, il leva son autre point, Sakura pensant qu'il allait lui donner un autre coup de poing commença à lever sa main mais elle reçu un jet de feu. Elle fut envoyé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Shaolan l'enchaina au mur avec des lanières de feu.

Shaolan: sa suffira, ou il en faut plus?

Sakura: hum…

Shaolan la fit redescendre et se dirigea vers elle à grand pas. Il la prit par les cheveux et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Shaolan: j'ai gagné.

Sakura lui sourit. Il recommença à l'embrasser, il la colla contre le mur et lui arracha son haut qu'il jeta au sol, il était impatient, il lui embrassa la poitrine avant de sortir un couteau pour coupé le soutien-gorge.

Sakura: pas ici.

Shaolan ne lui répondit pas et retira le soutient-gorge qui ne servirait plus jamais. Il posa Sakura sur le sol et lui retira rapidement son pantalon et sa culotte. Sakura essaya une fois encore de le repousser, elle voulait qu'ils soient chez eux dans leur chambre, mais Shaolan n'en pouvait plus… Il se redressa et retira sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon.

Sakura: imagine que Mamoru-sensei nous vois…

Shaolan: m'en fiche, tu m'as résisté trop longtemps, tu m'as tenté lorsque je ne pouvais pas te toucher alors maintenant je m'en fiche.

Il embrassa le cou de Sakura puis il descendit à sa poitrine.

Shaolan: vous m'avez manquez…

Sakura rit.

Sakura: depuis quand tu parles à ma poitrine?

Shaolan: depuis maintenant.

Il lui mordilla l'extrémité en la faisant pousser des gémissements. Il avait voulu la prendre tout de suite mais il décida que se serait plus judicieux de la faire languir… Il suça le bout du sein puis il déserta se paysage pour s'aventurer dans un autre beaucoup plus sensible. Il toucha doucement son sexe, la sentant frémir sous ses caresses, il était tout tremblant, il avait du mal à ne pas la posséder tout de suite mais il tint bon. Il continua ses caresses jusqu'à se que ses gémissements soit plus fort, il se pencha alors en retirant ses doigts. Se fut sa langue qui procura un plaisir à Sakura. Une sensation beaucoup plus forte se déclencha en elle. Elle força Shaolan à remonter à ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa passionnément puis elle lui murmura:

Sakura: viens en moi…

Shaolan: pas tout de suite…

Il l'entendit soupirer puis il retourna la caresser.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29: un ennemi redoutable.**

Shaolan caressa doucement le bras de Sakura, il était en sueur mais un grand sourire barrait son visage.

Shaolan: je suis heureux d'avoir enfin gagné!

Sakura(riant): je l'ai sentis! Si c'est comme ça à  chaque fois je vais m'arranger pour que tu sois de nouveau obligé de te passer de moi.

Il se redressa brutalement et la regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

Shaolan: non… Ne me torture plus.

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur devant Shaolan.

Sakura: en tout cas je n'ai plus de haut à me mettre… Tout l'a déchiré.

Shaolan sourit et lui passa sa veste. Ils se rhabillèrent et rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient. Ils remarquèrent le sourire de Shaolan et devinèrent assez

facilement ce qui l'avait fait apparaître.

Hatsu(à Shaolan): tu as réussi à la battre?

Shaolan(souriant): oui! Et toi?

Hatsu(désespéré): toujours pas… J'en peux plus!

Shaolan rit silencieusement, il comprenait que trop bien son ami! Il était content de s'être sortis de cette situation! Ils montèrent dans la voiture et retournèrent chez eux. Dans la voiture, Shaolan était incapable de détacher ses mains de Sakura.

Meiling: je vais prendre une douche!

Hatsu: je viens avec toi.

Meiling: non, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à me vaincre…

Hatsu alla dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Sakura et Shaolan allèrent dans leur chambre et Meiling alla à la douche. Eriol et Tomoyo étaient resté dans le salon. Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulé, ils étaient devenus proches, très proche…

Tomoyo: Eriol?

Eriol: oui?

Tomoyo(rose): en fait… Je voulais te dire que durant nos entraînements on s'est beaucoup rapproché et que j'ai appris à te connaître. Je dois dire que je suis tombé

sous ton charme… Je t'aime Eriol…

Eriol la regarda les yeux ronds, puis il lui fit un regard doux.

Eriol: Tomoyo, tu es une fille formidable… Mais je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un, et ses sentiments sont réciproques… Je suis désolé.

Tomoyo(les larmes aux yeux): se n'est pas grave… Je voulais vraiment t'avouer mes sentiments même s'ils ne sont pas partagés. J'espère que sa ne brisera pas notre amitié…

Eriol la prit dans ses bras.

Eriol: pour moi rien ne changera… Tu resteras toujours mon amie quoi qu'il arrive…

Elle lui sourit tristement, elle faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes sans y parvenir.

Tomoyo: c'est idiot de pleurer, surtout que j'ai bien compris…

Eriol: c'est humain, vide toi de tes larmes, tu te sentiras un peu mieux après.

Tomoyo pleura dans les bras d'Eriol pendant cinq minutes puis elle se détacha de lui en souriant.

Tomoyo: racontes-moi… Qui est la fille qui partage tes sentiments?

Eriol(souriant): c'est Kaho Mizuki…

Tomoyo(étonnée): mais… c'est ta prof de maths!

Eriol(déçu): c'est pour ça que nous nous cachons… C'est une femme fantastique! Elle est douce, gentille, marrante à sa façon, intelligente…

Tomoyo(souriant): tant mieux! (ironique) parce que si tu m'avais préféré à une pimbêche je ne t'aurais plus adressé la parole!

Eriol lui sourit, Meiling arriva dans la pièce.

Tomoyo: je vais prendre une douche!

Elle se leva et partit à la douche. Elle entra dans la douche, l'eau ruisselait sur son visage, elle commença à pleurer, elle s'en voulait de pleurer surtout qu'elle resterait

toujours amie avec Eriol mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. L'eau commençait à lui arriver aux chevilles. Elle tourna le robinet pour que l'eau cesse de couler mais sa ne fonctionnait pas. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte de douche mais elle restait irrémédiablement fermée! L'eau consignait de couler et arrivait à ses genoux. Elle enveloppa sa main dans le fer et essaya de briser la vitre de la douche, tout comme ses premières tentatives cela échoua… Un kakai avait été dressé: elle ne pouvait plus rien faire à par crier… L'eau lui arrivait au ventre.

Tomoyo: LES GENS J'AI UN GROS PROBLEME!! VENEZ VITE!!

Elle continuait de crier sans que personne ne vienne, l'eau lui arrivait à la bouche, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire! Personne ne venait à son aide, elle allait mourir, seule

et abandonné de tous… Son souffle lui manquait lorsqu'elle entendit un grand bruit.

………………………………………...

Sakura: Shaolan, arrête…

Shaolan: j'ai gagné, il faut bien que j'en profite!

Tomoyo: LES GENS J'AI UN GROS PROBLEME!! VENEZ VITE!!

Sakura et Shaolan se séparèrent immédiatement et se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Ils y trouvèrent Eriol, Meiling et Hatsu qui essayaient en vain d'ouvrir la porte.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Meiling: Tomoyo est à l'intérieur et elle est en danger! On arrive pas à ouvrir la porte!

Eriol essaya de comprimer la porte avec de l'eau mais se fut un échec, Meiling essaya le vent qui connu le même insuccès…

Shaolan: Hatsu, tu n'essaie pas?

Hatsu: j'ai déjà essayé, sa marche pas!

Shaolan lança un jet de feu contre la porte sans succès…

Sakura: poussez-vous!

Ils s'écartèrent tous la laissant passer, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit. Ils virent Tomoyo en train de se noyer dans la douche. Sakura et Meiling se précipitèrent vers la cabine de douche puis elles donnèrent un violent coup de pied qui brisa la douche. Tomoyo s'écroula sur elles en respirant bruyamment.

Tomoyo(pleurant): j'ai cru que vous m'aviez abandonné…

Sakura: on ne t'abandonnera jamais Tomoyo! Tu m'entends?!

Meiling posa une serviette sur les épaules de son amie qui continuait de pleurer dans les bras de Sakura.

Meiling: on a pas pu venir avant, la porte était bloquée par magie…

Eriol: notre adversaire doit être très puissant pour réussir à manier un kakai aussi puissant alors qu'il n'est pas dans la pièce…

Tomoyo: et il contrôle l'eau…

Sakura: on trouvera qui c'est… Bien maintenant on va te laisser t'habiller… Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi?

Tomoyo: oui! Comme ça je pourrais te faire essayer les costumes que j'ai créer!

Sakura s'écroula au sol puis elle se releva en souriant, contente que Tomoyo reste la même malgré ce qui venait de se produire… Elles allèrent dans la chambre de

Tomoyo et Meiling. Tomoyo s'habilla rapidement puis elle montra une robe à Sakura.

Tomoyo: on va commencer par celle-ci! Tu te changes et pendant ce temps je vais chercher ma caméra!!

Elle sortit de la chambre complètement hystérique.

Sakura: tu ne trouve pas qu'elle ne va pas bien?

Meiling: si… Il faudra lui en parler.

Sakura alla se changer et Tomoyo revint.

Meiling: Tiny-chan?

Tomoyo: oui?

Meiling: est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air triste…

Tomoyo: je viens d'avouer mes sentiments à Eriol…

Sakura: et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Tomoyo: qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre…

Sakura et Meiling virent prendre Tomoyo dans leurs bras.

Meiling: c'est à cause de lui que tu as pleurée?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Sakura: on va lui régler son compte!

Tomoyo ria, elle savait que ces amies en seraient capables, mais elle savait aussi qu'elles ne le feraient pas: elle ne le voulait pas.

Tomoyo: merci d'être là quand tout va mal…

Sakura: on est tes amies…

Meiling: et des amies sont toujours là dans les coups durs!

??: désolés de vous déranger mais on aimerait vous parler…

Elles se retournèrent pour voir Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol devant la porte de leur chambre. Shaolan rougit légèrement en voyant la tenu de Sakura… Elle portait une

robe blanche en bustier et évaser… Cela ressemblait à une robe de mariée…

Tomoyo(le remarquant): ho! Je me suis trompé dans la robe! C'était la robe de mariée de ta mère!

Sakura: elle est très belle…

Shaolan vint près d'elle et la prit par la taille.

Shaolan: on doit parler…


	30. Chapter 30

**Je voulais juste vous dire quelque chose avant que vous ne lisiez se chapitre et je vous prierais de le lire.  Je parlerais surtout du bien et du mal dans se chapitre mais je tiens à signaler que le bien et le mal sont juste de mot. Tout dépends uniquement de la situation: par exemple dans une guerre on fait toujours parti des gentils, et ceux qui nous affronte sont les méchants. Mais imaginons un instant que nous sommes dans l'autre camp… Tout les rôles sont inversés. Tout ses phrases sont là pour signaler que les méchants et les gentils sont parfois les même et que tout dépend de quel côté l'on se place… Je tenais absolument à vous dire ça parce que j'en ai marre des gens qui disent "c'est les méchants et eux c'est les gentils!" nous ne sommes plus en maternelle! Merci de votre attention.**

**Chapitre 30: réflexion.**

Shaolan entraîna Sakura dans le salon, il était suivit des autres. Ils s'assirent autours de la petite table, un silence inhabituel régnait.

Tomoyo: de quoi voulez-vous parler?

Hatsu: en fait on aimerait en savoir plus sur nos ennemi, et comme vous semblez en savoir plus que nous sur eux…

Meiling: bah on ne sait pas grand chose non plus!

Shaolan: c'est pas… Ordog qui a attaqué Tomoyo?

Sakura: c'est possible mais peu probable, Tomoyo a un grand pouvoir c'est sûr mais pas autant que toi, il aurait été plus logique d'essayé de te tué…

Tomoyo: en plus je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi c'était moi la cible, je ne suis pas très dangereuse…

Meiling: mais tu es très perspicace… Et une force de moins c'est toujours bien.

Hatsu: mais vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous savez sur Ordog?

Sakura: eh bien, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis il y a toujours eu un conflit entre Glow et Ordog, Glow étant le bien et Ordog le mal. Cette lutte existe depuis la nuit des temps, les forces devaient être égales pour que l'équilibre du monde soit préservé. Mais un jour, un Ordo a tout fait basculer: il se mit à tuer ceux qui ne rejoignaient pas son camp. Un déséquilibre se créa, pour le moment il n'est pas très important mais il s'agrandira peu à peu.

Shaolan: mais pourquoi est-ce que du jour au lendemain l'Ordog a voulu plus de pouvoir?

Meiling: il faut savoir que le nom Ordog ne signifie pas toujours la même personne. Un Ordog ne peut pas vivre éternellement, au départ il était un magicien

particulièrement puissant qui était du côté du mal.

Eriol: donc c'est à cause du nouvel Ordog qu'est dû se déséquilibre… Mais on ne lui a jamais parlé de la théorie du bien et du mal? Que l'un ne peut exister sans

l'autre? Il faut connaître le mal pour faire le bien et vis versa!

Tomoyo: lorsque l'on désire du pouvoir, on ne fait pas vraiment attention à se genre de chose.

Sakura: il voulait certainement que la guerre s'achève… S'il n'y a plus de bien, il n'y a plus de bataille… et le pouvoir sera sien.

Hatsu: mais sans bien, le monde serait chaotique… Et l'humain n'aura plus le choix…

Shaolan: est-ce que vous savez quand est-ce que cet Ordog est arrivé au pouvoir?

Meiling: eh bien… il y a six ans, des sorciers ont commencés à disparaître…

Eriol: donc la personne aurait a peu près notre age… non?

Tomoyo: pas obligatoirement… Mais on a toujours pas trouvé pourquoi on avait essayé de s'en prendre à moi…

Hatsu: tu étais peut être trop proche de lui…

Sakura: si on résonne de cette façon se n'est pas Tomoyo qu'on aurait attaqué mais moi. J'ai vu un Ordog une fois mais il est mort désormais…

Meiling: Tomoyo tu n'as rien vu de suspect?

Tomoyo:non…

Shaolan: ou peut être que c'était pour nous effrayer… pour nous dire qu'il peut nous attaquer même s'il n'est pas à côté de nous…

Eriol: c'est probable… et il voulait pouvoir faire pression sur Sakura.

Sakura: ces deux hypothèses ont l'air juste… Mais pourquoi vous dites "il"? Si sa se trouve c'est une fille.

Hatsu: impossible! Une fille ne peut pas être aussi puissante!

Les trois filles se levèrent d'un bond.

Shaolan: calmez-vous… Hatsu a raison, en général se sont les hommes les plus forts…

Sakura: les filles, on y va!

Elles hochèrent la tête et on vit une aura blanche se dégager de Sakura, une bleu métallique entoura Tomoyo et une jaune pâle se rependit autour de Meiling, leurs

cheveux virevoltaient… Soudain leurs auras devinrent aveuglante. Ils sentirent leurs corps se soulever de terre, leurs cage-thoracique était comprimé par du métal, il

ne pouvait pas bouger. Du feu, de la terre, de l'air, de l'eau et du métal les entoura et rentra en eux leur causant une immense souffrance.

Hatsu: mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel!?

Meiling: ho… je crois qu'il est en colère.

Ils furent collé au plafond. Elles eurent un sourire narquois.

Sakura: et après on dit que les hommes sont plus fort… Laisse moi te rappeler Hatsu que tu n'as toujours pas battu Meiling…

Tomoyo: je pense que la leçon est intégré…

Leurs auras disparus et ils tombèrent sur le sol.

Meiling: bon, il est tard, je vais me coucher!

Elles allèrent toutes les trois en haut. Shaolan rejoignit Sakura dans sa chambre. Elle était déjà en nuisette. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque.

Elle le repoussa et se dégagea de son étreinte pour aller se coucher dans le lit. Shaolan se déshabilla pour rester en caleçon. Il alla dans le lit avec Sakura, celle-ci lui tournait le dos.

Shaolan: tu me fais la tête?

Elle ne répondit pas, il s'approcha d'elle mais elle s'écarta encore un peu plus. Elle s'était mit le plus loin de lui que possible. Il lui caressa le dos, la sentant frissonner.

Shaolan: excuse moi Sakura…

Sakura: tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner? Sache une chose: j'ai toujours été plus puissante que toi. Si tu as gagné aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'avais fixé un niveau que tu devais dépassé. Je n'ai jamais été au maximum durant nos entraînements.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'endormir.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31: attaque dans la nuit **    

Meiling était dans sa chambre avec Tomoyo, depuis qu'elle avait dit à Hatsu qu'elle ne coucherait pas avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la vainque, elle dormait dans la chambre de Tomoyo. C'est ainsi qu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa jambe…

Meiling(dormant): Tiny-chan, retire ta jambe, elle est gelée…

Seulement au lieu de se retiré, elle monta un peu plus… Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva en sursautant.

Meiling: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!

Tomoyo se réveilla immédiatement et vit ce qui avait causé la peur de Meiling.

Tomoyo: PUTAIN DE MERDE, C'EST QUOI CE TRUC!!

Sur Meiling se trouvait une sorte de sangsue géante avec des tentacules… Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu arrivèrent en courant. Tomoyo et Meiling essayèrent de se défaire de l'emprise de la bête mais elles ne parvinrent à s'immobiliser un peu plus. Meiling utilisa son pouvoir sans aucun effet.

Meiling: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Elle poussa un cri de douleur déchirant, apparemment le monstre pouvait brûler la chair de ses ennemis…

Hatsu: Meiling!! Sale bestiole, dégage de là!!

Il se précipita vers elle, il essaya de prendre la "bestiole" et de la retirer de Meiling mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Shaolan et Eriol virent à son secours, ils utilisaient toutes leur forces mais la sangsue ne bougeait pas.

Eriol: elle est pire que les filles de l'école!

Soudain la sangsue relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur Meiling et Tomoyo… Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir une aura blanche autours de Sakura. La bestiole se dirigea vers Sakura, la rendant invisible aux yeux des autres.

Shaolan: Sakura!!

Il commença à faire apparaître une boule de feu mais Eriol lui attrapa la main.

Eriol: si tu brûles le monstre, tu brûles Sakura avec!

Shaolan: essaye l'eau! Fait comme Sakura!

Eriol se concentra et essaya de vidé le corps du monstre de son eau mais il n'y arrivait pas…

Hatsu: c'est super! Elle commence déjà à dégonfler!

Eriol: se n'est pas moi.

Le monstre brûla pendant que Sakura était entouré d'une bulle d'eau. Elle était recouverte de brûlures. Elle courut vers Tomoyo et Meiling.

Sakura: vous allez bien?

Tomoyo: oui, on est juste un peu brûlé… Et toi?

Elle leur sourit pour montrer qu'elle allait bien. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher ses blessures.

Shaolan: c'était quoi?

Sakura: je ne sais pas, mais elle était très attirée par les pouvoirs… surtout les élementaux… c'est pour ça que j'ai pu l'attirer sur moi.

Soudain le sol trembla et un monticule de terre emporta Sakura vers le plafond. Hatsu essaya de le stopper ou d'au moins le ralentir, il parvint à le ralentir et Sakura le stoppa complètement avant de sauter.

Eriol: notre appartement va être complètement détruit…

La terre disparu, Sakura se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir une silhouette.

Sakura: hey!

La silhouette partit, Sakura passa par la fenêtre pour essayé de la rattraper. Les autres la suivirent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils avaient quand même enfilé un tee-

shirt car les garçons dormaient en caleçon et les filles un pantalon.

Hatsu: mais où elle est?!

Tomoyo: Sakura est très sportive, elle coure vite et longtemps, elle a du rattraper la personne qui nous espionnait.

Ils virent des lumières au loin. Une bleu et une rouge. Ils accélérèrent pour voir que Sakura se battait avec une femme dont on ne pouvait pas voir le visage. La femme lança de l'eau sur Sakura qui se protégea avec du métal mais qui fut malgré tout expulsé contre le mur.

Femme: tu ne pourras pas me vaincre.

Sakura: ce n'est parce que tu es l'Ordog que tu es plus puissante que moi!

Sakura lança une attaque liant la terre et le métal, la femme fut à son tour projeté contre le mur.

Femme: petite élémentale… tu me fais pensée à moi plus jeune… sauf que désormais je suis plus puissante!

Elle lança du feu, Sakura s'entoura d'une bulle d'eau comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec Shaolan, sauf que cette fois, elle fit accroître l'eau qui domina peu à peu les flammes et enveloppa la femme.

Femme: non, tu ne m'aurais pas!

Une incroyable aura se dégagea d'elle, l'eau disparu.

Femme: tu es très puissante… Rejoins-moi…

Sakura(riant): c'est très amusant! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais rejoindre un groupe d'assassin?

Femme(souriant): pourquoi pas…

Elle se rua sur Sakura et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Sakura lui lança une gerbe d'eau et se dégagea de son emprise.

Femme: hum… Dommage, je dois y aller… Au plaisir de te voir parmi nous.

Sakura: rêve pas!

La femme disparu avant que Sakura n'ai eu le temps de faire quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers ses amis.

Sakura: je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, elle le cachait toujours grâce à sa magie… Je suppose que vous n'avez rien vu non plus?

Meiling: désolée Sa-chan.

Eriol: nous devrions rentrer, sa fera louche de nous voir dehors, surtout toi Sakura…

Sakura: pourquoi?

Shaolan: tu es en nuisette.

Effectivement, Sakura s'était dépêchée de rejoindre la femme et était sortit en nuisette. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, étrangement il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bataille.

Hatsu: c'est glauque.

Eriol: mais c'est mieux ainsi! On aura pas à faire de travaux et tout est rangé.

Tomoyo: il faudrait peut être regardé si rien ne manque.

Shaolan: je pense qu'il ne manquera rien, mais en revanche on a peut être ensorcellé des objets alors il faudra faire attention.

Ils hochèrent la tête et chacun partit se recoucher.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32: service attaque ouvert 7/7 jour, 24/24h**

Le lendemain, ils avaient tous des cernes sous les yeux montrant qu'ils avaient peu dormis durant la nuit. Meiling était partit dans la chambre de Hatsu et Tomoyo avait demandé à Eriol si elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec lui. Aucun ne voulait se retrouver seul. Ils étaient sur le chemin de l'école, qui paraissait étrangement vide…

Tomoyo: je pense qu'on va se faire attaquer…

Hatsu: pourquoi?

Tomoyo: parce qu'à chaque fois que la rue est vide et qu'il n'y a que nous, on se fait attaquer, je ne vois pas pourquoi sa changerait aujourd'hui…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires une vingtaines d'homme en noir arrivèrent, les encerclant. Ils se mirent tous en position d'attaque. Tomoyo se recouvra le corps de ses amis grâce au métal, leurs ennemis auront du mal à transpercer cette couche fine mais solide. Les hommes se jetèrent sur leurs ennemis donnant des coups, Shaolan se battait à main nu puis il recouvrit le métal par du feu, ainsi il brûlait tout ses adversaires, Eriol essaya de privé d'eau le corps de ses ennemis mais il n'y parvenait pas vraiment. Hatsu avait réussit à percer le métal pour sortit des pieux en terre, Meiling était en train de voler, attendant patiemment que les autres ai fini de se battre et Sakura se battait à main nu mais elle était couverte de métal, une main était en feu et l'autre en eau. Elle plongea sa main feu dans le corps d'un de ses adversaires pour attraper son cœur et le broyer. Quelques minutes plus tard Meiling descendit: la bataille était fini.

Hatsu: tu aurais pu nous aider à la place de rester en l'air!

Meiling: vous vous débrouilliez très bien sans moi… bon on y va?

Tomoyo et Sakura se mirent à rire, Meiling était incorrigible. Ils se remirent en route et arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour le début du cours. Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol et

Hatsu étaient en cours de mathématiques avec Kaho Mizuki. Lorsqu'elle vit Eriol elle lui fit un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit. Le cours se déroula normalement.

Kaho: monsieur Hirigazawa, j'ai a vous parler, il faudra que vous restiez à la fin du cours.

Eriol: bien madame.

Les élèves sortirent et Eriol resta avec la professeur. Elle attendit patiemment que tout les élèves soient sortit et elle se pencha vers Eriol pour l'embrasser.

Eriol: se n'est pas très prudent Kaho…

Kaho: je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… Qu'est-ce que tu fais se soir?

Eriol: rien.

Kaho: tu pourrais venir chez moi…

Eriol réfléchit un moment, s'il se faisait attaquer chez Kaho, il aurait peu de chance d'y arriver seul… Il fallait mieux qu'il soit avec les autres.

Eriol: je préfèrerais chez moi si sa ne te dérange pas…

Kaho: disons qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde…

Eriol: je m'arrangerais pour les faire sortir.

Kaho: c'est d'accord…

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois puis il sortit de la salle. Ses amis l'attendaient…

Shaolan: je suis d'accord pour qu'elle vienne mais il faut qu'on reste à la maison. On restera dans une chambre tous ensemble pour ne pas vous déranger.

Eriol: merci.

Sakura: allez on y va sinon nous serons en retard.

Ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs. Une secousse se fit ressentir, Sakura allait tomber dans un gouffre lorsque Shaolan la rattrapa.

Hatsu: en fait si on veut avoir la paix faut pas qu'on soit qu'entre nous…

Un sorte de pieuvre géante sortit du gouffre.

Eriol: c'est vraiment stupide! Ils font toujours des méchants moche! Les méchants peuvent être beau aussi.

La pieuvre se transforma alors en une femme aux atout généreux et peu vêtu.

Shaolan: pas mal…

Cette réplique lui fallu un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

Shaolan: je plaisantais!

Sakura: se n'était pas marrant du tout!

Sakura fit apparaître une boule de feu et la lança sur la femme qui explosa. Hatsu referma le sol grâce à son pouvoir. Ils se dirigèrent en cours, ils étaient en retard mais leur professeur d'histoire n'en voulait pas à ses meilleurs élèves. Ils s'installèrent puis prirent part au cours. Lorsqu'ils sortirent en pause, ils retrouvèrent Tomoyo et Meiling.

Eriol: vous vous êtes fais attaquée?

Tomoyo: pas depuis qu'on vous a quitté… Et vous?

Hatsu: on s'est fait attaqué par une pieuvre qui s'est transformé en une fille super canon!

Meiling lui lança un regard noir. Sakura et Tomoyo l'emmenèrent à l'écart des garçons pour qu'elle laisse exprimer sa colère. Se qui ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se produire.

Meiling: MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND?? IL N'EST MEME PAS CAPABLE DE ME BATTRE ET IL MATTE LES AUTRES FILLES ALORS QUE J'ATTENDS QU'UNE SEULE CHOSE: QU'IL ME BATTE ENFIN!! JE SUIS EN MANQUE!! J'AI BESOINS DE SEXE ET LUI IL S'EN FOU!! J'EN AI MARRE!!

Elle reprit enfin sa respiration après cette longue suite de phrase qui montrait à quel point elle tenait à Hatsu.

Sakura: c'est bon? Tu te sens soulagé?

Meiling(souriant): oui beaucoup mieux! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe!

Tomoyo et Sakura se mirent à rire et rejoignirent les garçons. Shaolan prit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna dans un endroit ou il n'y avait personne. Il commença à

l'embrasser passionnément. On entendit un bruit de chute suivi d'un grand BOUM.

Shaolan: on ne peut même pas être tranquille avec sa copine!

Il se retourna pour voir un oiseau avec une tête de femme. Le monstre cracha du feu mais Sakura forma un bouclier d'eau. Après elle comprima le corps de la harpie qui mourut sous le coup. Un petit bout de papier vola aux pieds de Sakura qui se pencha pour le ramasser. Il y était inscrit les chiffres ...

Sakura: je pense qu'on devrait montrer ce bout de papier aux autres…

Shaolan lui prit la main et ils rejoignirent les autres. Après leur avoir raconté leur confrontation avec la harpie Sakura leur montra le bout de papier.

Hatsu: vous pensez que c'est quoi?

Eriol: peut être un message codé… Qu'est-ce que sa donne si on remplace les chiffres par les lettres qui correspondent?

Shaolan: rien du tout!

Meiling soupira et sortit son portable.

Hatsu: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Meiling: j'appel un escort boy pour se soir, je suis en manque de sexe…

Hatsu se renfrogna, il ouvrit la bouche lorsque…

Tomoyo: J'AI UNE MERVEILLEUSE IDEE!!

Elle prit son portable, le bout de papier et nota les chiffres ensuite elle appuya sur le petit téléphone vert. On entendit une sonnerie. Elle mit le haut parleur…

Voix féminine: bonjour vous êtes bien à la boutique attaque! Nous vous rappelons que vous pouvez louer nos services 7/7 jours 24/24h! Pour commander une

attaque tapez 1... Pour savoir les promotions du moment tapez 2... Si vous voulez plus de précisions sur notre service tapez 3...

Tomoyo tapa le chiffre 3...

Voix féminine: vous subissez toujours les méchancetés des autres? Vous voulez arrêtez d'être considéré comme un moins que rien? Nous avons la solution! Nous avons un large choix de monstre pour attaquer vos ennemis et les réduire au silence! Les tarifs diffèrent selon le monstre que vous choisissez et le sort que vous réservez à vos victimes… Si vous voulez acheter les services d'un monstre tapez 1...

Tomoyo raccrocha et tout le monde se regarda… Shaolan fut le premier à exprimer se que tout le monde pensait…

Shaolan: c'est n'importe quoi! Ou est-ce qu'on a déjà vu une boutique pour attaquer des gens?

Sakura: tu sais il y a tellement de gens bizarre qu'une boutique de monstre ça doit bien exister…

Hatsu: en tout cas moi je vais garder se numéro…

Meiling: pourquoi?

Hatsu: pour que les monstres cassent la gueule de ton escort boy se soir!

Tomoyo et Eriol réprimèrent un rire.

Meiling: je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui a commencer avec ton histoire de monstre canon! Je suis en manque et tu n'es pas capable de me battre, c'est

que tu n'es qu'un incapable! Alors se soir je soir! Je drague! Et je ramenes un homme à l'appartement! On couchera ensemble dans ta chambre!

Hatsu: c'est hors de question! Si tu es dans ma chambre c'est uniquement lorsque tu es avec moi! Et puis c'est pas moi qui est eu l'idée stupide de dire que  je devais

te battre sinon pas de rapport sexuel!

Meiling s'approcha de Hatsu elle l'embrassa fougueusement et se colla à lui. Hatsu réagit immédiatement. Meiling s'en amusait, elle lui caressait son entre-jambes le

mettant au supplice… Alors qu'il allait s'enhardir elle le délaissa.

Meiling: je fais se que je veux… Je coucherais avec un autre homme puisque malheureusement tu es toujours un incapable…

Sur ce elle partit accompagné de Tomoyo et Sakura.

Hatsu: je vais mourir si elle me tente comme ça!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33: le visage de l'ennemi…**

Le soir approchait et Eriol était de plus en plus nerveux: c'était la première fois que Kaho allait venir chez lui! Il avait réussit à convaincre tout le monde de rester dans les chambres et ne pas bouger. Il était dans sa chambre avec Tomoyo qui l'aidait dans sa tenu vestimentaire.

Eriol: c'est bon si je m'habille comme ça?

Tomoyo le regarda, il avait une chemise blanche et un jean… C'était bien à un détail près… Elle se leva et lui ouvrit deux boutons du col.

Tomoyo: voilà! C'est parfait comme ça!

Eriol: merci!… Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Tomoyo(étonnée): de quoi?

Eriol: eh bien… c'est à cause de Kaho que je t'ai repoussé et je te demande de m'aider pour mon premier rendez-vous avec elle…

Tomoyo(souriant): ho se n'est rien! C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai eu mal mais… Je vais mieux maintenant! Alors profites de ta soirée!

Eriol lui sourit puis il sortit de sa chambre pour regagné le rez-de-chaussée… seul. Tomoyo était partit dans la chambre qu'elle occupait seul désormais, elle commença à coudre un nouveau costume pour Sakura. Meiling et Hatsu étaient dans la chambre de se dernier. Meiling avait mit une robe particulièrement sexy et était en train de se maquiller. Hatsu vint la prendre par la taille mais elle se dégagea de lui en soufflant.

Hatsu: ne sors pas…

Meiling: je t'ai déjà expliqué un million de fois que j'avais besoins…

Hatsu ne la laissa pas terminer qu'il l'embrassait déjà. Meiling faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer mais Hatsu était un expert et elle était en manque du cou elle se laissa aller…

………………………………………...

Eriol était dans la cuisine en train de surveiller un plat lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il délaissa la cuisine pour aller ouvrir la porte. Kaho se tenait sur le palier, elle avait revêtu une robe couleur saumon (NdA: j'aime pas trop cette couleur mais bon) qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Eriol la fit entrer et l'installa dans le salon.

Eriol: merci d'avoir accepter de venir chez moi…

Kaho: je voulais tellement te voir que j'aurais accepté d'aller n'importe où!

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser… Elle se colla à lui et le plaqua doucement contre le mur. Elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise en déposant de légers baisers sur son torse… Il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas précipité dans les escaliers mais il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à se qu'il sentit qu'on éloignait Kaho de lui…

………………………………………...

Hatsu venait de retirer le string de Meiling lorsque tout les deux ressentirent une aura profondément mauvaise.

Meiling: on doit allez voir! Eriol se fait peut être attaqué!

Hatsu: et merde!

Il se poussa et ils s'habillèrent aussi rapidement que possible puis ils allèrent dans le couloir pour prendre les escaliers, là, ils virent Tomoyo qui sortait précipitamment de sa chambre.

Tomoyo: vous avez ressentis?

Meiling: et comment!

Ils descendirent les escaliers et virent Eriol se faire embrasser par Kaho.

………………………………………...

Sakura et Shaolan s'embrassaient tendrement sur le lit lorsque se dernier releva brusquement la tête.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: tu ne ressens pas l'aura mauvaise qui est dans la maison?

Sakura ferma les yeux puis elle sentit effectivement la mauvaise aura… Shaolan se leva et aida Sakura a en faire de même puis ils descendirent les escaliers pour voir

Kaho Mizuki se faire projeter loin d'Eriol par une main en métal.

Eriol: mais ça va pas?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous prends?

Tomoyo: se qu'ils nous? Tu n'as pas remarqué l'aura de Kaho? C'est la plus sombre que je n'ai jamais ressentis!

Eriol se tourna vers Kaho qui se relevait difficilement de sa chute.

Eriol: comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille? Kaho serait incapable de me vouloir du mal.

Meiling: elle a des pouvoirs! Elle est mauvaise!

Eriol: je ne vous crois pas!

Kaho était désormais debout, elle lança un regard haineux à Tomoyo et Meiling. Elle leva la main pour leur envoyer un jet d'eau sur elles. Elles furent projetées

contre le mur se qui les sonna un peu. Elles se relevèrent doucement.

Tomoyo: tu nous crois maintenant Eriol?

Kaho: bande de petits idiots! Vous auriez dû être de sortis!

Shaolan fit apparaître une gerbe de feu et l'envoya sur Kaho qui la stoppa d'une seule main. Hatsu combina son pouvoir à celui de Shaolan et ils envoyèrent une attaque particulièrement puissante. Kaho semblait ne pas pouvoir l'arrêté… quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea à sa place. Le feu et la terre revinrent vers leur propriétaires respectif. Shaolan eu tout juste le temps de se protéger mais Hatsu fut projeté contre le mur. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Kaho qui souriait à présent.

Kaho: contente de te revoir!

??: moi aussi.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Ils étaient tout abasourdit… Sakura descendit peu à peu les escaliers et vint se placer à côté de Kaho.

Shaolan: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sakura: moi? Mais je rejoins ma maîtresse…(riant) tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais dans le camps des "gentils"… Ta naïveté ne cessera jamais de me faire rire!

Hatsu: mais pourquoi?

Sakura: on dirait que vous avez tous oublier que j'étais une tueuse à gages… J'ai juste été envoyé ici pour une mission. Je devais évaluer vos pouvoirs…(regardant

Shaolan) mais j'ai décidé d'en profiter également…

Shaolan la regardait sans vraiment comprendre, comment Sakura qui était habituellement si douce et gentille pouvait-elle devenir aussi froide et méprisante?

Kaho: ha… Je vois que j'ai bien réussis mon plan… Parfait! Je n'ai pas réussis à avoir Eriol mais j'ai eu l'élémental… Allez Sakura on s'en va.

Meiling: vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser partir comme ça?!

Elle lui lança une bourrasque de vent. Tomoyo, Hatsu, Shaolan et même Eriol qui s'était remis de son choc émotionnel aida Meiling. Leur attaque liait tout les éléments, elle était donc très puissante, mais Sakura la stoppa facilement.

Sakura(riant): n'essayez pas… Vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi! Je possède chacun de vous pouvoir en plus puissant.

Elle sourit une dernière fois puis elle sortit de l'appartement avec Kaho. Shaolan se tourna vers Meiling et Tomoyo.

Shaolan: c'est un plan pour infiltré l'ennemi hein? Vous saviez qu'elle avait un plan…

Elles baissèrent toutes les deux la tête.

Tomoyo: Shaolan… nous connaissons Sakura, se qu'elle vient de faire ne lui ressemble pas mais… Elle n'a pas mentit dans tout se qu'elle nous a dit.    

Shaolan: tu veux dire qu'elle a vraiment été envoyé ici pour évaluer nos pouvoirs? Et qu'elle a vraiment voulu profiter de moi?

Meiling: nous n'en savons rien... Je n'avais jamais vu Sakura comme ça.

Eriol: allons nous coucher... Si Sakura est vraiment dans le camps ennemi nous devrons être en forme pour lutter contre elle...

Shaolan monta les escaliers qui le menait à sa chambre, espérant de tout son coeur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Demain il se réveillerait avec Sakura dans ses bras et ils iraient tout les deux dans la salle de bain où il lui ferait l'amour sous la douche...

Shaolan(pense): il faut que se soit un rêve.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34: combat contre un amour**

Le lendemain, contrairement à ce qu'il avait souhaité, Shaolan se retrouva seul dans son lit qui semblait vide sans Sakura. Il soupira bruyamment puis se leva. Il rejoignit tout le monde la cuisine et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à sentir la maison étrangement vide sans Sakura. Tous ces amis avaient un air sombre bien que certain essayait de faire des efforts pour paraître heureux…

Tomoyo: bonjour Shao-kun!!

Shaolan: 'jour… Vous pensez que Mizuki continuera à venir au lycée?

Meiling: en tout cas je l'espère comme ça je lui casserais sa gueule de petite blonde!

Eriol: elle a les cheveux auburn

Meiling: pour moi c'est une blonde! Je ne supporte pas les blondes! (NdA: je vous rassure je n'ai rien contre les blondes!) Je lui ferais manger les sols, je l'écraserais!!

Tomoyo: calmes-toi Meiling…

Shaolan: je t'aiderais Meiling!

Tous deux se serrèrent la main tandis que Tomoyo secouait la tête en signe de désespoir. Ils allèrent tous en cours, comme la veille, ils commençaient par mathématiques. Ils eurent la surprise de voir Sakura à sa place habituelle, Shaolan alla immédiatement vers elle.

Shaolan: Sakura! Ça va?

Sakura(souriant): mais bien sûr!

Kaho: asseyez-vous!

Shaolan alla s'asseoir juste derrière Sakura. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux sur sa nuque laissant apparaître son cou et le derrière de ses oreilles. Alors, pour la première fois il remarqua un tatouage… Un papillon dont le corps était bleu sombre, et le reste noir.

Shaolan(pense): depuis quand a-t-elle ce tatouage? Je ne l'avais jamais vu pourtant j'ai vu toutes les parties de son corps…

Le cours se déroula normalement, personne n'avait de geste suspect. À la fin du cours Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol attendirent que tout les élèves sortent pour se précipiter sur Kaho. Ils combinèrent leur attaque qui fut inefficace puisque Sakura les renvoya.

Kaho(méprisante): si vous voulez me vaincre il faudra plus que ça. Surtout si Sakura est de mon côté!

Sakura alla vers eux, l'air sombre. Elle se plaça juste devant Kaho, la protégeant de toutes attaques.

Shaolan: Sakura pousses-toi! On ne veut pas te blesser!

Sakura(riant): vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me blesser? Vous n'êtes que des insectes face à moi.

Kaho: occupes-toi de Li!

Sakura afficha un sourire mauvais et s'avança vers Shaolan qui lui recula pour ne plus être avec ses amis. Le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit en voyant que Shaolan reculait.

Sakura: alors on a peur?

Shaolan ne répondit pas, Sakura fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'elle lança vers Shaolan, d'un saut il l'évita.

………………………………………...

Tomoyo et Meiling étaient en train de courir dans les couloirs, elles savaient que Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol avaient cours avec Kaho et qu'ils tenteraient quelque chose, elles voulaient absolument être à leurs côtés. Elles entrèrent dans la salle, Hatsu et Eriol se tenaient devant Kaho pendant que Sakura et Shaolan se battaient… Enfin, Sakura attaquait tandis que Shaolan ne faisait qu'esquiver ses attaques.

Kaho: ho mais je vois que le petit groupe est au complet! Tant mieux, vous allez tous voir la mort de votre ami! Sakura!

Sakura se stoppa dans ses attaques et regarda Kaho.

Kaho: n'oubli pas de jouer avec avant de le tuer.

Sakura sourit pour montrer son accord puis elle continua à attaquer Shaolan.

Tomoyo: vous la contrôlez!

Kaho: eh bien je dois dire que tu es la seule qui soit intelligente! Bien sûr que  je la contrôle! Ce n'est qu'une marionnette rien de plus!

Meiling: grâce à quoi vous la contrôlez?!

Kaho(riant): vous me croyez assez stupide pour vous le révéler?

Shaolan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Shaolan attaché au mur par des lanières de feu, de métal et d'eau. Sakura s'amusait à l'écarteler lentement pour lui causer une souffrance

encore plus grande. Tomoyo fut la première à réagir. Elle revêtit le corps de Shaolan de métal pour qu'il ne soit plus écartelé. Sakura la regarda puis elle tendit la main vers Shaolan. Tomoyo luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour empêcher Sakura de retirer le métal qui protégeait Shaolan.

Tomoyo: J'AURAIS BESOINS D'AIDE!!

Tous ses amis utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs sur Sakura qui recula d'un mètre à peine. Mais ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour que les autres libèrent Shaolan.

Meiling: Sakura reprends-toi!! Tu ne vas tout de même pas tuer celui que tu aimes le plus!!

Sakura: je n'ai jamais aimé Shaolan.

Tomoyo: tu te fais contrôler!! Bats-toi!!

Sakura(souriant): mais avec plaisir!

Sakura fit apparaître une boule de feu…

Kaho: non!!

Sakura regarda Kaho avec un regard incompréhensif.

Kaho: se n'est pas encore le moment…

Kaho disparut sous le regard des autres.

Sakura: vous avez de la chance… La prochaine fois je ne vous louperais pas…(se tournant vers Shaolan) surtout toi!

Elle disparut à son tour. Shaolan baissa la tête.

Shaolan: j'en peux plus!! Pourquoi est-elle comme ça!!

Tomoyo: Kaho la contrôle…

Il releva subitement la tête.

Shaolan: quoi?

Eriol: Kaho nous a dit qu'elle contrôlait Sakura.

Shaolan: mais comment?

Meiling: eh bien, en théorie, Sakura devrait avoir une marque sur son corps prouvant qu'elle est possédée… Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal chez elle?

Hatsu: non…

Shaolan réfléchit un instant, de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux le corps de Sakura…

Shaolan: se matin j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait un tatouage derrière l'oreille… Il était bleu et noir mais lorsqu'elle m'a attaqué il était rouge et noir…

Tomoyo se jeta dans ses bras.

Tomoyo: Shaolan tu es un géni!! C'est ce tatouage est la preuve que Sakura est contrôlée par Kaho!

Hatsu: mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé de couleur?

Meiling: Sakura a ce tatouage depuis plusieurs années déjà… A la base, il était bleu et noir… Lorsqu'il est rouge c'est qu'elle est contrôlé par Kaho.

Eriol: dans se cas il faudra le lui dire lorsqu'elle ne sera pas contrôlée…

Ils hochèrent la tête, tous étaient soulagé de savoir que Sakura était contrôlé: elle n'était pas mauvaise et ne cherchait pas à causer leur perte. En plus, ils pourraient

retrouver leur Sakura s'ils mettaient Kaho hors d'état…

Shaolan: maintenant il faudrait tuer Kaho pour que Sakura redevienne comme avant.

Tous l'approuvèrent, Eriol baissa la tête: il se sentait coupable. Il était tombé sous le charme de l'ennemi…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35: doutes…**

Le soir, ils rentrèrent tous à l'appartement. Après un rapide dîner, ils partirent tous se coucher. Shaolan regardait la place dans son lit à côté de lui… Il soupira nostalgique ment en songeant qu'habituellement Sakura dormait à cet endroit. Il faudrait encore combien de temps pour qu'elle reprenne sa place? Peu de temps, il l'espérait de tout cœur… Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Kaho l'avait choisit elle et non un autre. Était-ce parce qu'elle était la plus puissante? La plus influençable? Parce que sans Sakura s'était tout le groupe qui en prenait un coup? Non pas que si un autre s'était fait contrôlé à sa place ça aurait été moins grave. Mais Sakura était la personne qui avait la place très importante dans le cœur de tous… Il se tourna, cherchant le sommeil parmi toutes ces questions oppressantes… Il se retourna vers la place vide, son cœur faillit manquer un battement. Sakura se tenait devant lui.

Sakura(riant): ho mais je t'ai fais peur.        

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sakura: hum… Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai pas eu encore envie de te tuer mais je pense que je peux m'amuser un peu…

Elle se mit sur lui et lia ses mains avec du métal.

Sakura: cette fois les autres ne seront pas là pour t'aider… Mais je te rassure: je ne te tuerais pas aujourd'hui.

Shaolan essaya de se défaire de ses liens sans succès. Il essaya de brûler le métal mais il se dit qu'une fois le métal fondu il se brûlerait lui-même… Et Sakura

pourrait le contrôler encore plus facilement. Alors, il cessa de se débattre et regarda Sakura.

Shaolan: depuis quand as-tu se tatouage?

Sakura: depuis que je suis devenu tueuse à gage…

Shaolan: et pourquoi as-tu choisis ces couleurs?

Sakura: le noir parce qu'on le distingue moins dans la nuit et le bleu pour égayer un peu pendant le jour…

Shaolan: ton tatouage est rouge et noir… Il n'y a pas de bleu.

Sakura resta interdite durant un moment puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sakura: tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des problèmes de vues… Enfin, tu as dû remarquer se tatouage il y a peu de temps… C'est normal, tu ne regardais pas

vraiment mes oreilles avant…

Shaolan: je préférais regarder ton visage… Tu es tellement belle.

Sakura rougit. Shaolan sourit se que Sakura remarqua immédiatement, elle resserra les liens qui meurtrissaient les poignets de Shaolan.

Shaolan: tu es contrôlée Sakura…

Sakura: n'importe quoi. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait me contrôler…

Shaolan: alors comment expliques-tu le fait que lorsque ton tatouage est rouge tu nous attaques et ne fais plus la différence entre tes amis et tes ennemis? Comment

expliques-tu le fait que tu obéis toujours à Kaho?

Sakura: parce que c'est elle la chef! Je suis moins puissante qu'elle alors c'est elle qui nous dit quoi faire!

Shaolan: tu es plus puissante qu'elle… à chaque fois qu'une attaque est très puissante c'est toi qui t'en occupe… Elle n'a même pas réussit à échapper à l'emprise de

Tomoyo lorsqu'elles se battaient! Alors que toi tu as résistée à l'attaque de Tomoyo, Meiling, Hatsu et Eriol! S'il y a un chef c'est toi Sakura et pas elle!

Sakura: tu dis n'importe quoi! Tu cherches à m'embrouiller pour que j'abandonne ma maîtresse! Mais je préfère te dire que tu perd ton temps!

Shaolan: pourquoi es-tu de son côté?

Sakura: je…

Shaolan(la coupant): tu ne penses pas à l'amitié que tu partages avec Tomoyo et Meiling? L'amour que tu me portes n'est rien pour toi?! Tu n'as jamais été heureuse

parmi nous?!

Sakura: je ne te jamais aimé!! Tu n'es rien pour moi si se n'est qu'un futur client!!

Shaolan: alors pourquoi tu t'énerves? Si je ne représentais rien pour toi tu ne te mettrais pas dans un état pareil.

Sakura se tut un instant, ses reflétaient la rage, la colère et la haine. Jamais Shaolan n'avait eu le droit à se regard de sa part.

Sakura: tu ne dis que des idioties… Je ne suis pas contrôlée par Kaho.

Shaolan: si tu l'es…

Sakura resserra les liens de Shaolan, il fit une légère grimace mais aucun son ne sortis de sa bouche.

Shaolan: tu es contrôlée par Kaho, tu es plus puissante qu'elle! Elle nous l'a avoué! Elle nous a dit qu'elle te contrôlait!

Sakura mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Sakura: tais-toi!! Je ne veux plus entendre tes sottises!!

Shaolan: elle te prend pour son esclave! Tu n'es rien pour elle!! Seulement une arme contre nous!! Elle se fiche bien de toi!!

Sakura: TAIS-TOI!!

Du feu apparu sur Shaolan qui ne broncha pas. En revanche, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître Tomoyo, Meiling, Hatsu et Eriol. Sakura les regarda un instant avant de disparaître. Les liens de métal et le feu disparurent à leur tours. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers Shaolan.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici?

Shaolan: elle voulait s'amuser… J'en ai profité pour lui dire qu'elle était contrôlée par Kaho… Elle l'a mal prit.

Meiling: si sa la fait réfléchir c'est le principal!

Ils partirent tous dans leur chambre respective et chacun trouva le sommeil en espérant que Sakura découvrirait peu à peu qu'elle était contrôlée et qu'elle

échapperait à l'emprise de Kaho.

………………………………………...

Sakura était en sous-vêtement devant son miroir… Sa chambre était de taille moyenne et éclairé par quatre bougies posées sur le bureau. Elle releva doucement ses

cheveux et prit un autre miroir qu'elle plaça derrière sa tête… Elle vit son tatouage, un beau papillon noir et… rouge…

Sakura(pense): se n'est qu'une illusion de leurs part… Je ne suis pas contrôlée…

Elle laissa retomber ses cheveux et enleva ses sous-vêtement avant de se mettre au lit. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir… Elle cherchait la raison pour laquelle elle avait

rejoint Kaho… mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus… Peut être que Shaolan avait raison finalement…

Sakura(pense): non! Je ne suis pas contrôlée! Kaho est plus puissante que moi! C'est ma maîtresse!

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous ses convictions qui étaient des plus précaires…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36: dans la tanière de l'ennemi…**

Le lendemain Shaolan se réveilla doucement, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de toucher la place à côté de lui pour voir si Sakura n'était pas auprès de lui… Ensuite il se leva. Il alla dans la cuisine où tout le monde l'attendait…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Eriol: en fait, hier lorsque Sakura est partit… J'ai réussi à suivre sa trace…

Shaolan: mais c'est super!

Hatsu: oui… On pensait aller jeter un coup d'œil puisque nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui…

Shaolan: c'est une bonne idée… Mais vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège? Sakura n'a jamais laissé de trace auparavant…

Tomoyo: Eriol est devenu plus puissant, et hier elle était dans un état de doute très important… Ses pouvoirs étaient très mal cachés, moi-même j'ai suivi l'aura de Sakura et j'en ai déduis qu'elle était dans le même endroit où Eriol à réussit à la repérer grâce au pouvoir de l'eau…

Shaolan: alors ne perdons pas de temps et allons nous préparer…

Ils partirent tous dans leur chambre pour s'habiller. Chacun redescendit le plus rapidement possible.

Meiling: j'ai pris mes crochets au cas ou…

Tomoyo: j'ai pris les miens aussi…

Hatsu: vous avez déjà forcer des maisons?

Meiling: bien sûr! Avec Sakura pour son entraînement!

Eriol: bon! Allons-y!

Ils prirent la voiture, Eriol était au volant, lui seul connaissait la direction à prendre. Il se gara une demi-heure plus tard dans un quartier très calme. Ils descendirent

de voiture.

Eriol: je ne me suis pas garé près de la maison… C'est mieux de ne pas se faire repérer… Nous devons continuer à pieds…

Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de mètres avant qu'Eriol ne s'arrête de nouveau… Ils se tournèrent pour faire face à une maison immense! Un manoir! C'était la plus

grande maison de la rue. Elle était entourée d'un immense jardin.

Meiling: au moins, on pourra se battre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte!

Ils hochèrent la tête et escaladèrent la barrière pour atterrir dans le jardin. Meiling crocheta la serrure et ils rentrèrent tous le plus silencieusement possible. Il se

trouvait dans un hall d'entrée… Toutes les pièces étaient parfaitement éclairé.

Hatsu(murmurant): qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On se sépare et on cherche Sakura?

Eriol: oui… Je vais avec Tomoyo, Hatsu toi tu seras avec Meiling… Shao, sa ne te dérange pas d'être seul?

Shaolan: non… Si jamais l'un de vous croise Kaho, il essaye de retrouver les autres avant de lui régler son compte…

Ils acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Shaolan alla directement au troisième étage. Il ouvrit doucement toutes les portes. Les volets étaient tout ouvert, il voyait

parfaitement bien à l'intérieur, il constata que beaucoup de pièce était vide… Il ouvrit une porte lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Il regarda dans la chambre avant

de s'y glisser et de fermer la porte, laissant juste un espace suffisant pour observer le couloir… Il vit Kaho, elle avait un manteau et un sac… elle devait sûrement partir en course, tant mieux pour eux, ils seraient plus tranquilles pour fouiller la maison. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrer claquer. Il sourit et sortit de la chambre. Il explora encore plusieurs chambre avec méfiance: il ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans la maison de Kaho… Il arriva à la dernière porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Elle était vide elle aussi mais alors qu'il allait refermer la porte son regard se posa sur un escalier. Il pénétra dans la chambre et monta silencieusement l'escalier. En haut de l'escalier il n'y avait qu'une porte. Il l'entre bailla pour constater qu'elle était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il y entra. Il vit qu'il y avait des bougies posées sur le bureau, grâce à son pouvoir il les alluma ce qui permit d'éclairer un peu la pièce. Son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine. Sakura était en train de dormir, nue, dans le lit. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit doucement. Il pouvait voir le dos et le visage de Sakura, le drap cachait ce qu'il restait de son corps. Ses cheveux ruisselaient autours d'elle. Shaolan ôta quelques mèches qui se trouvaient devant le visage de la belle endormie. Ensuite, il lui caressa le dos, il la sentit frissonner. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Shaolan elle lui envoya une attaque qui le projeta contre le bureau. Elle se leva, du feu cachait ses formes… Elle se précipita vers la penderie pour revêtir une robe à la hate. Shaolan la regarda s'habiller avec un petit sourire en coins. Sakura se tourna vers lui, en colère.

Sakura: comment es-tu arrivé ici?!

Shaolan: il semblerait qu'hier tu étais tellement troublé que deux personnes ont réussis à te localiser.

Sakura: bien, maintenant que tu es là je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi!

Elle lui lança une gerbe d'eau qu'il esquiva. Il sortit de la chambre, elle le suivit dans l'escalier puis dans le couloir. Elle lui lançait toujours des attaques qu'il esquivait,

l'énervant encore plus. Ils se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée, les autres en entendant le bruit qu'ils faisaient venaient d'entrer. Mais se n'était pas les seuls…

Kaho: que faites-vous ici?!

Meiling: mais nous venons récupérer Sakura!

Kaho: Sakura est à moi!

Sakura arrêta son attaque contre Shaolan un instant pour dévisager Kaho. La considérait-elle vraiment comme un objet? Elle se reprit bien vite et continua à attaquer

Shaolan. Celui-ci avait bien vu le doute qui s'était emparer de Sakura. Hatsu, Eriol, Meiling et Tomoyo se battaient contre Kaho. Shaolan en profita pour entraîner

Sakura à l'écart. Il la fit entrer dans une chambre, elle inondait tout sur son passage mais elle n'avait toujours pas toucher Shaolan… Se dernier lui lança un jet de feu. Elle s'en protégea grâce à l'eau mais elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir lorsque Shaolan se jeta sur elle. Elle fut violemment projetée sur le lit. Shaolan était sur elle.

Sakura: dégage de là!

Shaolan n'en fit rien, au contraire il l'embrassa sauvagement… Sakura l'expulsa contre la plafond grâce au feu.

Sakura: je t'interdit de…

Elle s'interrompit pour se jeter de nouveau sur Shaolan et l'embrasser…


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37: le dernier combat.**

Shaolan avait été étonné de voir Sakura l'embrasser, mais il lui répondit… Bientôt il sentit qu'elle le repoussait. Et elle lui lança une telle attaque qu'il fut projeté dans le salon sous le regard incompréhensif des autres. Sakura arriva lentement devant Shaolan, elle le fit se lever et le bloqua à un mètre du sol. Elle commença à faire sortir toute l'eau qu'il possédait en lui… Shaolan lui lança une boule de feu qu'elle reçu à l'épaule. Sous la douleur elle le relâcha. Il se dirigea vers elle.

Sakura: NE M'APPROCHE PAS!!

Le sol se souleva mais Shaolan réussit à sauter avant qu'il ne soit emmener trop haut et continua de s'avancer vers Sakura. Et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, elle resta dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Sakura(douce): Shaolan…

Shaolan: Sakura…

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit et elle repoussa violemment Shaolan. Elle respira difficilement et se tint dans ses bras comme si elle avait mal au ventre.

Sakura(sombre): va t'en, va t'en tu m'entends!? Laisse moi! Va t'en disparaît! Je n'ai plus besoins de toi! Ne viens plus m'ennuyer! (criant) VA T'EN!!

Sakura(douce): non! Je ne m'en irais pas!

Sakura(sombre): VA T'EN!! DISPARAÎT!!

Sakura(douce): je dois rester… il le faut! Je ne laisserais pas tomber mes amis!!

Sakura se mit à hurler de douleur tandis que Shaolan la regardait. Les autres étaient toujours en train de se battre et aucun d'eux n'avait rien vu de l'échange entre les deux Sakura… Shaolan ne savait pas quelle Sakura avait remporté la bataille mais il espérait de tout son cœur que se soit la douce… Sakura se releva difficilement…

Kaho: SAKURA!! DETRUIS-LES!!

Sakura: bien maîtresse.

Sakura leva la main et expulsa Shaolan contre le mur. Elle tourna sur elle même en faisant apparaître du feu, qu'elle lança sur ses anciens amis. Shaolan essaya d'atténué les flammes mais il n'y parvint pas. Tomoyo et Meiling se cognèrent contre le mur en poussant un cri de douleur. Eriol et Hatsu les rejoignirent presque tout de suite. Ils regardèrent Sakura puis Kaho qui se tenait derrière elle en souriant.

Kaho: vous n'auriez jamais dû vous confronter à moi! Je suis l'Ordog la plus puissante qui ai existé! Allez Sakura, fini le travail!

Sakura hocha la tête et s'approcha lentement de Shaolan, Tomoyo, Hatsu, Meiling et Eriol. Elle fit apparaître de l'eau, du feu, de l'air, de la terre et du métal dans ses mains.

Tomoyo: Sakura reprends-toi!! On est tes amis!! Tu ne vas pas nous tuer!!

Meiling: c'est à l'autre pétasse que tu devrais faire ça!!

Hatsu: si j'avais su j'aurais dis aux autres de ne pas te prendre comme colocataire!!

Eriol ne dit rien, son regard montrait suffisamment se qu'il pensait…

Shaolan: je t'aime…

Sakura sourit d'un air mauvaise et lança l'attaque… Ils refusèrent de fermer les yeux devant la mort. Lorsque l'attaque allait enfin les toucher, elle fit demi-tour pour se planter sur Kaho.

Kaho: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais espèce d'idiote!?

Sakura: je ne suis plus sous votre contrôle.

Elle intensifia la puissance de son attaque. Kaho résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle diminua chacun des éléments. Sakura redoublait d'effort.

Sakura: vites! J'ai besoins de votre aide! Je n'y arriverais pas seule!

Shaolan se concentra le plus possible et lança des flammes sur Kaho. Il y mettait toutes ses forces. Hatsu fit de même. Eriol ferma un moment les yeux puis les rouvrit… Il avait un regard résolu. Il lança lui aussi son attaque. Tomoyo et Meiling allèrent de part et d'autre de Sakura et posèrent leur main sur son épaule… Elles lui donnaient toutes leur forces… Sous une telle attaqua Kaho ne put plus rien faire. Elle se débattait encore et toujours espérant que peu à peu ses ennemis s'épuiseraient… Elle hurla de douleur, Tous sentais leur forces faiblir… Sakura donna les toutes dernières forces qui lui restaient. Tout les éléments se concentrèrent en un seul, une lumière aveuglante sortit des paumes de mains de Sakura. Kaho fut entouré de cette lumière et Sakura s'évanouis… Shaolan entendit Kaho hurler puis la sphère explosa et avec elle Kaho… Il se précipita vers Sakura. Il regarda son oreille, il y avait un papillon noir et bleu… Il soupira de soulagement. Il se pencha vers elle pour vérifier sa respiration, elle était régulière… Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis il la porta jusqu'à la voiture, suivi par les autres. Il ne quitta pas Sakura un seul instant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, il l'allongea sur son lit et attendit qu'elle se réveille.

Meiling: tout est fini?

Tomoyo: oui… Il ne manque plus que Sakura se réveille pour que tout sois comme avant!

Eriol: Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: oui?

Eriol: tu peux m'accompagner dans ma chambre s'il te plait?

Tomoyo hocha la tête et tout deux allèrent dans la chambre d'Eriol.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

Eriol: je… En fait, je tenais à m'excusez… Si je t'ai repoussé c'était à cause de Kaho… Lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était notre ennemi j'en ai été très affecté et… Je

me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment… Celle que j'aime… c'est toi… Je t'aime Tomoyo…

Tomoyo fut étonnée puis elle lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras…

Tomoyo: je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments… Je suis désolée… J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsque tu m'as repoussé, moi aussi je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'aimais pas réellement… Mais maintenant je suis avec quelqu'un et il est tout pour moi…

Eriol lui sourit.

Eriol: dis-lui… Dis-lui qu'il a de la chance de t'avoir… J'aurais bien aimée être à sa place… J'aurais pu mais j'ai été stupide…

Tomoyo lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Tomoyo: tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi… quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux… je le souhaite de tout mon cœur…

………………………………………...

Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire autre chose que Shaolan l'embrassa, visiblement soulagé et heureux.

Shaolan: tu m'as fais peur…

Sakura: je sais… Excuse-moi pour se que je t'ai dis lorsque j'étais contrôlée… Je ne le pensais pas.

Shaolan: je t'excuse!

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.  

**Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu ! Si j'ai mis la suite aussi vite c'est parce que j'ai fini depuis longtemps cette fic et qu'elle est publié sur l'autre site alors je me suis dis que se serait bien de mettre à jour ce site ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires !**               


End file.
